The New Generation
by petitemaskenqueen
Summary: The story is about the new generation, Albus, Rosie, Hugo, Scorpius and I added some characters to it to give more depth to the story and there are also a lot of characters that you all know for sure from harry potter. It has a little of everything


"May the up coming generation, remember those ancient times…when evil ruled the world, with the insatiable desire to possess every single mind of the dying creatures who seem so worthless but for whom we feel love and hater at the same time, those mortal shells of yours who long for immortality to pierce all the riddles of this fragile planet you live on…only darkness opens the door to immortality, so thou porcelain hearts give in to the evil side of their own and lose theirselves in the abyss where no hope nor freedom exist…the likes of you can never become like those who are born under the star of the war god and taste the sweet perfume of immortality…this reality of the bitter truth makes you long for death…remember that the evil will never fade away, like the winter that comes endless back on the end of a year…silent and cold it freezes all living organism on the before warm surface…"

"Albus…Albus stop reading now, you have to get some sleep school is starting tomorrow" said Harry standing at the door, with an angry look onto his son sitting on his bed with a large black book with silver decorations

"Euh oh dad…euh he he he yes sorry" stuttered Albus hiding the book under his blanket with a hasty movement, but Harry already saw the book and came now angry towards his son who agitated in panic. Harry took the blanket away taking the book out of his hands with force as Albus clung to it

"Albus I told this magic book isn't made for kids, the book mustn't be read by anyone, I got it from Dumbledore…he told me to take care of and never let someone get this book…after all how did you get that?" recalled the father his son angrily waiting for an explanation

"I…I used my wand he he he…" whispered the boy unsure of the reaction of his father and clung now onto his blanket. He had already enormous magical skill for his age of 16teen; much more than Harry did when he was at this age but this didn't allow him to act like he wanted and he knew how serious his father had been about this concern

"You used your wand! Albus how shall I trust you after that? Curiousness is a bad default in a person, didn't I teach you this? Sleep now, we talk about this tomorrow before you leave" scold Harry banging the door behind him, which made Albus twitch once

It wasn't his intention to make his father angry, but the book held so many mysteries and answers to questions that all human posed themselves…by thinking this he remembered the words of the evil lord "Mortal shells of yours who long for immortality to pierce all the riddles of this world", he was right curiousness drove many crazy and even to betray their own kinds…Albus was an intelligent boy but there was still so much he ignored and he knew the book knew all the things he ignored but there was also more…something that his father refused to talk about nor mention it in any way, he just always seems to be scared to death when thinking of it "This book mustn't fall in any hands"…what was it, his father feared so? Thinking of all that made him suddenly realize how late it was and he had to get some sleep, he was happy that school started again tomorrow…a new year full of new questions and riddles, he wondered what Rosie, Hugo, Van and his other friends did over the vacation and if they learnt some new spells, about Rosie he was sure, she was as intelligent as her mother was. So happy about the up coming day Albus took off his glasses and put them on the small table next to his bed, and by this he also turned of the lamp which left him in the total darkness…troubled by the words of the book, Albus hid his face under the blanket and tried to focus his thoughts on other things, like his friends.

Next Day

It was still dark outside when Albus' alarm o'clock started to ring, so he pulled his head out of the blanket, and gazed at the alarm o'clock, still half asleep, he knew that he had to get up but he didn't sleep enough, still he put his blanket beside and sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes to chase his sleepiness away.

"Brrrr its cold…I want to sleep" murmured Albus when he put the blanket around him, walking out of his room into the bathroom under the hot water, for a good morning shower

"Albus hurry up, else you will miss the train!" screamed his mother from down stairs

"I know ma!" shouted he back to her

It was Harry who would bring his sons to the train station with his new bought car, a white classic model which was also able to fly, it was a production of Ron, he learnt it from his father and now earned some extra money with that, actually he works at a newly opened magic school with small children, which was Hermione's idea. Rosie was their beloved daughter, and she was probably the most well-mannered girl of Hogwarts. They would pick her up this morning as they lived not that far away and after all she was Albus, cousine! Albus didn't say a word to his father till they left the house to take the car.

"We have still to close our conversation of yesterday" said Harry looking over his back at Albus

"I know dad, I'm really sorry…I had no right to use my wand nor at all to try getting the book, I promise I want do it again" excused Albus to his father before he could have said something and made a sorry face to convince his father who didn't answer immediately. Only once inside the car, he answered Albus

"That doesn't matter anymore, I put a spell on the book that only magicians like Dumbledore can use…and take care of your curiousness Albus, one day you will pay a heavy price for it…believe me I know what I say…" and then he made again one of those sad face Albus knew to well but never would he tell him about what he was thinking right now…sure some bad memories as he knew his father hadn't an easy life

"I try my best…we should go now Rosie is waiting" spoke Albus and gave a smile to his father to cheer him up

"Right, let's go" agreed Harry

Albus was right Rosie was already standing, outside their wooden house along with her father Ron, who had an arm around her to protect her from the cold weather and her brother Hugo just came out of the house. Rosie immediately started to smile when she saw Harry's car approach and waved at them happily, pushing her long wavy hair back and squeezed her books against her breasts. Ron too seemed happy to see, Harry again after all this time and he had a little something for Albus, so he was impatient to meet them finally.

Harry stopped his car in front of Ron's house and everyone went out to greet the Weasley family, James; Albus' elder brother immediately went over to Hugo after he said rapidly "Hi" to Ron and Rosie. Harry also fastly got into a conversation with Ron, about past happenings, but they were almost whispering so Albus couldn't get a piece of what their were talking about.

"Albus do you think we get some new teachers this year again?" asked Rosie shivering

"Well all I hope is that we get Neville as teacher again" answered Albus with a half smile, when suddenly Hugo leaned onto his left shoulder with all his weight

"Neville was also part of the final evil battle isn't Albus?" asked Hugo

"Yes he was but father never talks about it…he says it's not good to recall the past" intervened James standing close to Rosie to warm her some up

"Thank you James" thanked him the girl with a warm smile

The children continued to talk about the up coming year, and about the legendary battle against the evil forces in which their fathers had an important role. Standing close to each other, they tried to forget the cold weather which made them tremble meanwhile their fathers to got deeper into their own conversation

"Dumbledore would be very proud of you Harry if he would be here today" tried Ron to cheer up his old friend

Harry made one of his famous sad faces again when he per chance gazed onto his watch around his wrist

"James, Albus, Hugo, Rosie hurry up we will be late…and this time I'm sure we will!" exclaimed Harry, now Ron and the kids too took notion of their lateness and hurried up into the car. James was sitting next to his father while Albus, Hugo and Rosie sat on the back seat. Harry already started the car when Ron made a sign to wait, so Harry lowered the window of the car.

"Albus…I almost forget here take this, it's a little gift" said Ron handling a strange object over to Albus

"Thank you" spoke Albus without even knowing what he just received

After that, Harry started the car again, the kids waved as long as they saw Ron with big smiles before they started a new conversation between themselves.

"Albus what did Ron give you?" asked James curious

Albus played with the strange object, and inspected it before he answered his elder brother

"Actually I don't know…" but Rosie interrupted him

"It's a crimson fossil, the one who caries it with him around shall be protected from the evil eye" explained she

By hearing Rosie's words, Harry shrieked up and looked into his rear-view mirror at his son before he concentrated again on the road ahead

The three kids behind watched onto the crimson fossil and discussed about it, James was the only one who saw Harry's strange reaction

"Father is all okay?" asked James worried

"Sure" said Harry and here it ended

Once they arrived at the train station, they all said quickly good bye to Harry and ran off for the station 9 ¾, and disappeared through the magic wall when there was no one around. The train was on the point to leave; they could already see the black fume rising into the blue sky, the children hurried up to catch the train and jumped into the last carriage. Rosie had some difficulty to get onto the train with her luggage but with the help of Hugo and her cousins, they all managed to get onto the train safely but surely exhausted.

It seemed that already all cabinet were filled up, when Albus looked through the window of a cabinet, and saw only three person sitting in it, even though he had preferred to share a cabinet with a lion then with those students. However, it looked like they had no other choice then taking place in here.

"Seems there's no other way" said Albus annoyed looking back to his friends who seemed as unpleased as he was

Albus then opened the door of the cabinet, and the three students turned they head over to see who had the courage to even try get a place in here

"Oh the son of the famous Harry Potter…see see so Poudlard still accepts to open its door for you" said the girl, her name was Athena, she and Emrald were Scorpius only friends or alleys better said…if he considered them as friends was another questions for which Albus had no answer

"Get the hell out of here!" shouted Emrald, taking his wand out of his pocket

"This cabinet doesn't belong to you, and all the others are fully occupied, and you don't want me to report this to Mc Gonagall?" menaced James the other boy

"We are all students of Hogward after all" added Rosie who stood next to Albus

Emrald and Athena seemed quite annoyed by James words, Mc Gonagall became the new director of Hogwarts, after the final battle and due to the death of Dumbledore, and once inside the train all the students are under her responsibility, such manners aren't accepted at Hogwarts. At this moment the white haired kid smiled at the words of Rosie and stood up walking over to her

"May be we are all students of Hogwarts, but you and I live on completely different planet mud blood; never compare your likes to the immortal ones…and even if I was a mortal fragile shell like you, I would still be superior to you…poor ones are always put to silence" hissed Scorpius at the frightened and now hurt girl

"Stop that Scorpius! Leave my sister" defend Hugo his sister pulling her back to his side,

"Keep your poisoned tongue…why do you have always to degrade the others?" exclaimed Albus angrily stepping some forward to fix Scorpius

"Shouldn't you keep your distance, if my tongue is poisoned prodigious child?" provocated he Albus

When suddenly a teacher entered the cabinet, it was Lupin; he took each year the train with the students to have an eye on them and to be of help in case of any danger or conflict

"Is there a problem Scorpius?" asked Lupin with a severe look, playing menacingly with his wand

"If the wand is supposed to scare me, it failed and to answer your question professor Lupin, no there's no problem at all I was just offering a seat to Albus and his friends" answered the white haired boy, before he took a seat again and grinned at the teacher

"Play your insolent elsewhere Scorpius…" stared Lupin then he turned over to fix Albus and his friends "please have a seat now, I will stay here too" finished he

The kids took a seat inside the cabinet, and Albus throw an angry look at Scorpius who just gave an evil smile back before, he looked out of the window, Emrald and Athena laughed at the situation before they talked to each other, when Lupin gave them another severe look. Rosie was clinching onto her brother's arm, she was still deeply touched by what the white haired kid told her but she tried to not show her sadness as she knew it would make Scorpius even happier then he already was, this reminded her of the incident on the night before the potion examination.

It was a hot summer night; Rosie was still sitting in the Library revising for her potion examination, when she suddenly heard a noise in the corridor and saw someone pass by at the door of the library. Normally she was the only one still awake at that hour, as it was even not allowed to the student to leave their dormitory after 10.00 o'clock but Rosie always stole Albus' invincible coat, which he got from his father and went to the library to study, each time there was an examination. She was really into it, and wanted to be one of the top students that were the only reason she transgressed the laws of the school.

Scared she closed her book and didn't remove her eyes from the door, with one hand she pushed back her brown hair and slowly stood up walking over to the door. She wanted to ask if someone was there, but if it was a teacher or Mr. Rusard, the concierge she would get serious problems so she stayed quite and open the door to see into the corridor. The corridor seemed to be all silent, not a soul was wandering around but she was absolutely sure that someone or something passed by when she was revising. She stepped out of the library into the corridor, and walked along it around the corner; she was sweating because of the suffocating air in the school, it was sure about 32C, one of the hottest summers they had since they entered school. After a while she came near the potion room, the one Professor Darkhartz used to keep all his potion secure from unwished person. The door was slightly opened and a weak light came out of it, when she drew nearer she could hear, the noise of glass clinging and someone was murmuring something. She tried t get a glimpse of what was going on in there, that's when she saw Scorpius searching through the potion on the shelves in front of him.

"Scorpius what are you doing here, students are not allowed in there" said Rosie with a determined tone in her voice when she suddenly realized that she herself shouldn't be here at that time of the night.

Scorpius seemed not to be shocked nor surprised by her sudden appearance, he just turned around with a one of those bastard smiles on his lips, and walked over to the girl standing in the door

"Are you sure that you are right place to say that?" asked he with his poisonous tongue

Rosie didn't like him standing so near to her, and her usual reaction was to make one step backward with every step he took in her direction, he seemed to have realized that she felt uncomfortable in his presence which made him smile even more and took a large step towards her closing the door behind her and she felt her back banging against the door. Shocked she stood there, looking in those icy eyes full of secrets. She was now sweating even more, so was he but in his case it was because of the weather.

"Scorpius…let…let…let me…me go" stuttered the girl in panic, she wanted to push him back but her arms didn't obey her, she was like paralyzed, the poison of the serpent flew through her veins and submitted her to his mercy.

"What's wrong mud blood? Didn't you want to correct me?" asked Scorpius smiling at the trembling girl, and put his face even closer to her almost touching her lips with his own, at least they would touch each other if one of them would talk right now. She was intelligent enough to know it would be better for her to stay quite right now and try to control herself so that she could take a physical action and get those serpent's eyes off from hers

Scorpius had to smile now, as he knew that Rosie wouldn't say a word as long as he would stay so close to her, the thought of her being too scared by his imposing person almost excited him. Rosie could see the fire in his eyes, and that he pushed harder at the door with his hands, as she could see his arm muscles tensed, she got even more scared of him and all she wanted right now is to get away, so she opened the door behind her with her right hand and fell onto the floor of the corridor. What she didn't think about was that Scorpius too was stemming against the door so he too fell wit her landing on top of her. At first he was shocked himself by her action but found his smile again fast, when he lay on top of her, seeing that she was now completely terrorized.

"Get off!" shouted Rosie with all her strength, starting to struggle widely to get him off

Scorpius made an annoyed face, letting off of her and stood up, walking back into the potion room, Rosie took this occasion to crawl to the wall on the other side sitting there huddling herself starring at the door. When he came out again, he was holding a potion in his hand which he fastly hid under his black coat, hissing at her before he disappeared in the darkness of the night.

"Stupid mud blood…your time will come"

His words scared her even more, and she wanted to cry now but she would never cry in front of a Malfoy, her father taught her to be strong and stay away from the Malfoy's, that they are hateful and evil person, who were servers of Voldemort. Her father even wanted her to hate them with all her heart but her mother always told her that if she does so she wont be any better then the Malfoy's and she wanted a daughter who gives a chance to every person to make his proves but after the years spent at Hogwarts, Rosie knew that Scorpius was the kind of person her father told her and not one who wanted a chance like her mother said. Rosie stayed there huddle to herself till Mr. Rusard came by as he heard her scream from before and took her back to her dorm house, Gryffondor when he realized that it was useless to scold her now as she was like under a shock. She never told anyone about what happened this night, but she got problems of having left her dorm over night and she tired to avoid Scorpius as good as she could since then.

"Rosie we will soon arrive, are you day dreaming?" asked Hugo waving one hand in front of her face,

Rosie shrieked up and looked at her brother, "Oh? No I was just lost in memories that's all…" said she looking shyly at Scorpius who was still looking out of the window. Once Rosie answered her brother, Lupin stood up and opened the door, before he left he turned around looking at Albus and his friends

"I make a round to see if everyone is all right" with this words he left closing the door behind him

At the minute he was out of the cabinet, Emrald got up pointing his wand against James, and threw him a furious look

"Bastard…I will take care of you once we are at Hogwarts!" insulted him the boy, pushing back his black hair that was hanging onto his face, when he agitated like that. James only fixed his eyes, staying calm, after all there was not much left to do for him with someone pointing his wand so near to his face.

"Put that away" said Hugo standing up taking out his own wand and pointed it against Emrald, this gave way to another immediate reaction of Athena directing her wand against Hugo, and to this Albus pointed out his want against her

"Stop all that…this is stupid, we will all get enorm problems or even be refused to join the new year!" scold Rosie angry and worried, standing up and took hold of Albus left arm. At that moment Scorpius, turned his head around and with a quick movement he took his wand out placing a spell so fast that none of the others could say or do something against and all their wands flew across the cabinet onto the ground.

"Athena, Emrald that's enough, we will have better occasion then this…" said Scorpius putting his wand back into his coat

Athena picked up her wand, and sat down next to Scorpius while Emrald had more problems to just let it be, angry and frustrated he sat next to Athena crossing his arms fixing James with a deadly look. Albus and the others too sat down again, keeping silent till they finally reached the train station and it was time to leave. James stood up in order to open the door for the other but Emrald pushed him back onto his seat

"Hey what are you doing!" exclaimed James

"Didn't you father teach you, that poor ones shall always make place for the rich…so stay back till we get out pumpkin head!" scold Emrald and dashed outside followed by Athena and Scorpius, who gave a smile to Rosie before he left. Rosie knew that the smile was destined for her, so she hid her face behind her brother back waiting for him to leave.

"Why does he hate us so called mud blood so much…" whispered Rosie, Albus who was just beside her, heard her words and looked at her with a sad face

"Dad told me once, that all alliance of Voldemort were against the ones who mixed blood flowing through their veins, and that they think that those shouldn't be authorized to learn the magical skills" explained Albus, to which Rosie made a surprised face that he heard her

"Mixed blood, nor human nor magician…yes dad told me this too once but is that reason enough to hate someone so much, after all we are all the same…aren't we?" said Rosie clinching to her brother's back.

"Hey common Rosie, forget about it, and rather think about all the great adventures we will make this year and all the new spells we will learns…forget those idiots right?" said James smiling at her and took her hand lifting her up

Rosie looked at James now, and gave him a smile, this were the words she needed to hear to start the new year with a good mood and after all what happened in the past happened, she can't change it now, so its better to forget about. The kids took all there luggage and made their way to Hogwarts

Like each year, everyone was awaited in the grand hall, where Mrs. Gonagall would announce all the new events of this year and the changes that have been made and if there was anything else that must have been said. After that they would have a sumptuous meal that would appear in front of everyone and then it would soon be time to go to their respective dorm houses and the next time, the hard work would start.

Once Albus and his friends took place on the table, were all student of Gryffondor sit, Mrs. Gonagall welcomed them all to a new year of work, surprises and progress. First like each year, she read a small poem for Dumbledore and then she continued with the things concerning the education for the up coming year.

"What concerns the teachers, Mrs. Vera La Golda takes over the study of ancient runes this year, so please welcome her with the other new teachers, Mrs. April Khalavan will be doing history of magic, the new Arithmancy professor Odin Blindfoot and the last changement has been made with the muggle studies, which Mrs. Darla Molly will take over, that's it so far concerning the teachers" explained Mc Gonagall and took a short break so that the students could take some time to memories the faces of the new teachers of this year, then she continued on the same severe tone like ever

"Various outings will be made, and only those with parents signatures are authorized to leave the school, if you do not have any signature you will have to stay back at school and do some work meanwhile…in case of any problems just come over to my office and we will discuss the matter, this counts also for any other problems and the teachers also are open to receive you at any time for help…well then lets have diner together" once she finished her explanation the food appeared on all tables and they shared a harmonious meal.

"I hope I will do better these year in the Astronomy classes…I really don't get it with all those signs and planets" complained Hugo, while he ate as fast as he could, all the good things on the table

"Hugo slow done, no one will take your food away" commented Albus, watching astonished how all the food disappeared into Hugo's mouth, and Rosie made a shameful face

"Hugo you act like we never have food at home" protested she, looking around if someone was watching her brother, but she fast saw that her brother was not the only one falling over the food widely. After all it was sure that not all kids attaining the Hogwarts School would be able to eat such a diner at their home.

"Let him he must be hungry…hi everyone so ready for a new year of fun?' said a boy who walked over to them, sitting near Rosie now. It was Van accompanied by Ruby, his elder sister

"Van, Ruby! How are you guys? I was just thinking where the heck have you gone" answered James happily to see their friends, and he offered a place to Ruby who gladly accepted to sit beside him, they were in the same class and one year in advance to the others.

"Mom asked me to greet your father from her part" said Rosie, smiling at Van next to her

"Oh I see, he will surely be glad about it, well you will see him in the Herbology classes soon then you can tell him" answered Van giving her a smile back, looking at Rosie with glistening eyes, he was extremely happy to see her again after the 2month of vacation…it seemed like an eternity he didn't see her!

"Dad always talks about your father…Neville was a brave man and an example for all other magician like his parents were before, you must be proud to be his children" said James, giving a slight push to Ruby

"Well sure we are, but you must know how this is with Harry Potter as father, after all he occupies the main role" added Ruby pushing him back into his side

"Ay, ay….okay I got it" gave James in

"So everything is fine at home?" asked Hugo who finally took a break to drink some, before he suffocates himself with the food

"Yes ma is fine and dad as long as he can teach Herbology at Hogwarts, he feels like in paradise" answered Van to which all of them had to laugh then they continued the eat in silent, talking to each other now and then.

After the diner, everyone had to go back to their respective dorm house, and make their rooms and unpack their suitcases, and then go to bed as tomorrow would be a hard day for each one. Albus took off his glasses and envelope himself in the bed sheet, it wasn't cold here, in the Magic world, it was the direct opposite, here it was summer right now and Albus could feel that it was slowly getting warmer; all he wished for was that it wouldn't get that hot like last summer. It had been a real pain for everyone teacher and students. Albus put his glasses on the table and thought about the new teachers he saw today, how they would be and if he will be able to progress in the subjects he didn't get good results last year till he felt asleep, the next day he wouldn't even remember when he felt asleep.

An old man was sitting outside a wooden house, with broken windows holding a black stone in his hands. It was raining heavily, and the trees around the small wooden house seemed to be alive with their branches agitating violently with the wind and hundred of leaves were falling onto the icy ground. The old man was trembling under his dark grey coat starring at the stone in his hand.

"May the light protect the mortal once when the shadows swallows all hope…be aware of the immortal once who wear an undying grudge in their heart against the ones who are not pure in their eyes, the ones with a weak star hanging in the sky filled with doubt and dark destinies" spoke the old man with a weak trembling voice before he lifted his eyes to the dark sky, which let see that he was blind…

Shocked Albus woke up, sweating he sat up in his bed looking around in panic, but all he saw was his friend Hugo and Van who were deeply asleep and had better dreams then he had. He always made strange dreams; some of them even had connection to the reality, this he found out in the past but he never told his father about it, in fear he would scare him or create any problems…his father seemed very sensible about everything that had a connection to darkness or strange happenings going out of the normal life pattern. Albus always thought his father must have lived more horrible events then he ever wished for and wanted it just to end and he agreed with his brother that he deserved it more then anyone else…so he kept quite about his doubtful dreams. Albus squeezed his pillow against his chest trying to sleep again, but it was only after a while that he was able to close his eyes and fall asleep.

The same night, Professor Lucifer Darkhartz, met young Scorpius in the hall of the Slithery dorm house, when all the other were sleeping in their rooms

"Did your father give you what I asked for?" asked the teacher with a dark voice, crossing his arm looking down on the white haired boy

"Malfoy's always keep their words…you should know that, father wouldn't be happy knowing you doubting about his sincerity" answered Scorpius taking something out of his pocket, which was enveloped in a richly decorated handkerchief, and handled it over to the professor who grinned when he saw the object in Scorpius' hands.

"Draco Malfoy is my best friend, he will understand my doubts, little boy" justified the teacher his doubt taking the object into his greedy hands and wanted to open it to look at the object

"Never associate a Malfoy with the word little…" spoke the boy fixing the teacher with his serpent eyes

"…what an unbound pride you have, your father got you better educated then he was, he will be extremely proud of you one day I'm sure of that but take care of you words Scorpius I'm still your teacher" whispered Mr. Darkhartz into the night

"Watch your own words…before you lecture me" hissed the boy leaving the room by taking the stairs up to his dorm. Lucifer followed the boy with his eyes till he couldn't see him anymore and gave a mocking smile while he put the object into his trouser pocket

"Insolent brat" murmured he, then he left the hall through the door

The next day, Albus woke up when he got a pillow into his face, shocked of the sudden impact he stood up immediately agitation his arms wildly around, before he quickly picked up his glasses from the table and to verify what happened. Hugo and Van, both were laughing over Albus' reaction, he looked almost as if he had been dancing.

"Sorry Albus I wanted to hit Hugo with it" apologized Van, trying to hold his laughing back, as he saw the annoyed expression on Albus' face

"That's not funny…I almost got a heart attack" protested Albus throwing his pillow against Van, who fell back on his bed with the pillow laughing even more now. The three kids started to make a pillow battle until all of them were completely exhausted.

"Oh man we should get ready now, our first class will start soon" remembered Hugo them, that they need to be more serious now and concentrate on the new school year program

Rosie was already up, and went to the library her favorite place when there were no classes. She learnt this from her mother, who was as obsessed with her study as she was now and her mother always told her that it's in the books that you learn the most and can enrich your knowledge in any field. After all wizards and witches are supposed to have a wide range of knowledge and Rosie thought the more you know about the magic land and magic, the less problems she will face on her adventures or in daily life. So it came that her best friends beside, Albus, James, Hugo, Van and Ruby were the books of the Hogwarts library.

"I knew that I would find you hear" said Ruby, looking onto the books scattered over the table, Rosie was just reading a book about ancient charms and the theories about how they are cast. When she saw Ruby standing beside her chair, she gave her a small smile before she talked to her

"Guess it's not difficult to find me" with this she closed her book, and lifted her head to see what time it was. Near the entrance, they had a big clock which was a gift of the ministry of magic…but that was a long time ago.

"Wahhhh! It's already late, I will miss my Muggle Study class" exclaimed Rosie, collecting all the books on the table to bring them back, into their respective places in the shelves

"Got lost in your reading, you should be more careful about the time…well I go to find James, our second class of the day will start in 20mins" spoke Ruby and tied her dark brown hair up. Watching amused how Rosie ran from one shelf to the other, when she bumped into someone, all her books felt to the floor leaving her confused.

"Euh I...I'm sorry" stuttered Rosie shaking her head

"First lesson, all Muggles are dumb heads…especially the Weasley type" answered a poisoned voice when she realized that she had bumped into Scorpius Malfoy, the one she tried to avoid with all her heart, at least it had been her resolution for this new year…for her he meant only trouble and pain. She had no will at all to talk to him or give an answer to his stupid remark. Rosie kneeled down to collect her books, trying to ignore the boy when she felt a pale hand on hers, she twitched once before she pulled her hand violently back losing her balance and felt with her back on the floor.

"Oh you didn't want me to help you collect the books?" asked Malfoy with a malicious smile holding one of her books in his hands

"I…I need no help from you" answered Rosie, and adapted an angry look on her face, to let him realize she was serious about what she said

The boy just starred at her, before he stood up still holding her book, when Rosie saw that he got up she collected the rest of the books and stood up too, fixing now the book in his hands.

"Can I have my book…please" asked Rosie still with a serious expression

Scorpius played with the book in his hands, and held it against his chest with the smile, the serpent had when he convinced Eva to eat an apple from the forbidden tree of Eden's garden.

"You should better find a good thing to convince me to give that book back to you" hissed the serpent, leaning against one of the book shelves

"What do you mean by this? It's a library book you have to put it back if you give it to me or not…I will surely not negotiate with a Malfoy" said Rosie making an even more serious face, holding her books firmly in her hands, as she felt somehow unwell in this situation but she had to make sure Scorpius didn't notice this

"Rosie everything okay? Scorpius leave her" commanded Ruby, who watched the scene from her place out, but when she found that their conversation went longer then she excepted she thought it would be wiser to interfere

"I'm okay Ruby, I can handle this one" spoke Rosie, she refused to be helped by Ruby or anyone else, since Malfoy would think of her even lower then he did now and see her as a completely useless thing and mock her even more…that was the last thing she wished for now

Malfoy didn't answer to Ruby, but gave her one of his venomous looks, that told all that was necessary, get off or else I bite you to death

Ruby took her eyes off him, and looked at Rosie who threw a determined glimpse at her

"Well then I'm off, and serpent's hiss more then they bite" placed she her comment before she left the library suspicious but she understood Rosie's reason to deny her help and after all she had to learn to handle such guys by herself

"I ask you a last time, give me the book…else I leave" warned him Rosie already taking some steps backwards

"No no little muggle girl, it's not that way that Malfoy's work…if you leave I tear this book into pieces" provoked he the now agonized girl

"What? Why should you do that…that makes no sense? And you will get problems with the library directress, the book you hold is a precious one" answered Rosie shocked now of Scorpius' words

The boy smiled now even more, leaving the girl see his evil soul through his icy eyes, and stepped closer to her, once again trapping her against a wall and himself but there was still more space between them then last time

"Wrong mud blood…YOU will get the probs not me"

"Me? But you talk about tearing the book into pieces, and stay where you are" reposted Rosie, now angry and panicked at the same time. She hated feeling so much emotion at the same time and unable to think clearly

"Mud crap you borrowed the book…so Mrs. the library directress will think you damaged her book not me" lit up Scorpius the situation for her. By hearing this Rosie felt a cold shudder going down her spin, and almost dropped her books again

"I let her know, it was you…she knows I would never do such a thing" defended Rosie her unstable position

"Accident sponge brain such things happen, and a good girl like you would be too ashamed to admit she made such a bad error…and after all you will have no prove that I did it, and as a plus I'm a Malfoy so no easy target for a Weasley like you" answered Scorpius, piercing her heart with his sting

"Scorpius…you…you" stuttered the girl without knowing what she was going to reply to this or what she should do now. Scorpius knew at that moment that once more she was at his mercy, and that he could now start to swallow his prey slowly to satisfy his enormous appetite. He drew nearer to the girl which made her focus her attention on the book in his hand, when she suddenly got an idea, if he gets close enough she has just to tear it out of his hands and as he is concentrated on her he will surely not realize my attempt. Rosie continued to play, more or less the shocked helpless girl starring into the hungry eyes of the beast, when her occasion came to take away the book from him, in a fast action Rosie grabbed the book and tried to pull it against her, but Scorpius grip around the book was too strong and so her attempt failed, all she managed to do was pull the boy close enough to her to feel his cold breath on her soft skin.

Scorpius, seemed quite intrigued of her attempt, and made the same face he made when she suddenly opened the door behind her when they were in the potion room last summer. Her curious attempts always made the serpent's eyes change for a fraction of seconds before the serpent realizes that the new situation created is even more pleasant then the one before. Each beast gets excited when his prey creates an uneasy situation for itself giving a greater advantage to its hunter. Once again the doubting eyes changed into excitement and pleasure and almost pierced her innocent soul…making her blood rush through her veins, that she could hear her heartbeats clear inside her mind…she starred into those eyes full of a strange lust now, and all of a sudden she felt something unusual she couldn't say what it was but it made her tremble and fear, was it fear? She wasn't sure anymore about whatever, her mind got too busy with hundred of overlapped feelings and confusions.

Rosie pushed him violently back, so that he hit his back in the opposite book shelf, and she didn't take her eyes off, but her eyes were now filled with anger and something unusual even Scorpius couldn't tell what it was about.

"Do as you wish for the book, but stay far from me…disgusting serpents I don't need them" said the girl with a bitter voice

"…go and play with other things, I have no time nor do I want to waste my time with someone as detestable as you!" added the girl and she was even of to say more when with a quick wand movement Scorpius cast a spell on her.

"Didn't you father teach you to keep your dirty tongue behind your rotted teeth…mud blood" smiled the beast when contemplating his work

Rosie touched her face with her right hand, frightened she found out that Scorpius made her lips disappear with a quite powerful spell which she's unable to remove, which made her come into panic and seeing the boy laughing at her, urged her tears to flow down her rosy cheeks. When she realized that she couldn't hold her tears back she let her books fall down to the floor and rushed out of the library hiding her face with her hands. She could only hear Malfoy laughing behind her and that he said something but she wasn't able to get. Rosie disappeared straight into the girl's toilette, no longer able to hold her tears back she cried without a noise.

Albus, Van and Hugo were already inside the class and Darla Molly too was already there, writing something on the black board when Malfoy entered the class with a bright smile on his lips when he saw Albus and his friends and that Rosie's seat next to Van was empty.

"Sorry for my lateness Mrs. Molly, I forgot my book" apologized Scorpius before he took place on the other side

Mrs. Molly turned around to see who was speaking to her, and then answered with a strange accent

"I let it pass this time young man but the next time you get punished so don't repeat it" then she turned again fixing the board continuing to write onto it

Albus made a worried face when he saw Rosie's seat, and then looked over to Van

"Have you seen Rosie? Normally she is the first one to enter the class room" asked Albus, to which Van shrugged his shoulders

"No I didn't see her, may be she is still in the library and forgot about the time" suggested Van

"Mrs. Molly can I please go out to look for my sister, she should have been here too now?" asked Hugo the teacher, who again first turned around before she gave an answer to the boy

"No young man, you sister should be aware of her time plan…if she does not show up she gets an absent, the discussion ends here…let's start the class" then she picked up a long stick from her table, slapping it onto the black board, which made the students startle

"Can someone in the class read this for me aloud? And as an advice one of you should be a voluntary, I hate no participation of the students" spoke the fat woman pushing her chair beside

Albus lifted his left hand and spoke up "I shall read it mam" with a friendly voice, which made him gain a warm smile of the new teacher and some laughs of Malfoy and his friends from the other side

"Good boy, right then you shall read…oh what's your name?" asked Mrs. Molly

"Albus Potter mam...Muggles are…" started Albus to read when the teacher interfered

"Ah you are Harry Potter's son, what an honor to have you in my class, I hope you are as brilliant as he was" smiled she at the boy, to which Albus had not lot to say but he was used to this magical phrase, all teachers said this to him on their first day or as soon as they found out that he was Harry Potter's son…except for Mr. Darkhartz he said that phrase too but well it just didn't have the same sound…it was more like an ironic one then positively like the others

"I will give my best mam, shall I start then?" asked Albus

"Yes please Mr. Potter go on, we wasted enough time like this" answered Mrs. Molly standing beside the table, to read along while Albus would be reading

Before he started to read, he threw a glimpse at the class door, he hope that Rosie would be opening it and excuse herself for her lateness but no the door was not going to open, not yet nor later. Then he fixed again the table and begun to read what Mrs. Darla Molly had written onto it

"Muggles are complex begins whom we have to study in details to learn better how they think and live day in day out, many wizards even nowadays consider them as an unnecessary existence on earth, the species that has been doubled by the pure blood magician families and that their time should come to an end…" Albus stopped reading for a while when he came to this phrase, he could not understand how someone could think such a thing, they are all living begins with the same rights

"…even though the young magician are taught to understand and accept the muggles, in order to be able to live along with them in harmony. There are many things that they can learn from each others and create a better future for those who come up. The last battle against the evil lord showed that muggles are capable to fight along with the wizards and be as efficient as magicians can be…their soul and heart holds various mysteries for the pure blood, something that the mixed blood can better understand as they too have origins but this can also create problems"

Once Albus finished reading, Mrs. Molly turned over to the class with a big warm smile and took some papers out of her desk, which she distributed then to each student

"This is a kind of test, a mental one just answer all the questions and then bring it to me, you will not be noted for it, it's just for me to know you better and observe the different point of views…ah yes don't forget to put your name on the paper, well you may start then" explained the teacher and took place on her chair which she moved back behind her desk and made some personal work

Albus looked down on his paper, reading threw the questions, which made him smile now or then and sometimes he made a strange face when reading. Once he read through he started to answer the questions, throwing a look to Hugo who sat beside him

"She's quite weird like her questions hein?" commented Hugo rolling his eyes

"He he he yeah well lets do this one fast right" suggested Albus and both concentrated onto their questionnaires

"Let's see first question what are you a) pure blood b)mixed blood c) muggle" whispered Albus making a cross beside the alphabet a and went to question two

"Your friends are… a) only pure blood b) only mixed blood c) only muggles d) mixed" continued Albus to read to himself putting a cross beside the alphabet d, there were still many questions to answer, even if some question Albus didn't really get them but he didn't care about, if the teacher told so it must be okay

After the class, Albus, Van and Hugo hurried up to find Rosie, whom they couldn't forget about, first they separated to find her but they had no success so they went to find James and Ruby, which were sitting outside on a bench with their Herbology books, studying for their first test of this year.

"James did you see Rosie somewhere?" asked Albus his brother, with a hoping expression on his face, but James just shrugged his shoulder

"No I didn't, Albus I have no time now after all you just had class with her" answered he to his little brother, not taking his nose out of his book, in contrary to hi Ruby seemed more interested fixing Albus curiously

"Why something happened?" asked she intrigued

"She didn't come to class, Rosie never misses her classes if there's not a big when not enormous problem" said Van all worried for her, and steeped nervously around

"Did you look everywhere for her?" asked James now who also abandoned his revision as it seemed serious when Rosie misses a class

"Yes we did…well only the girl toilettes there we can't go in" explained Hugo shyly

Ruby gave a smile at Hugo's uneasiness only because he talked about the girl toilettes

"Stay here with James, I have a look in the toilettes and come back then" said Ruby putting her book onto the bench and ran off

Albus took place next to his brother, looking after Ruby, while Van and Hugo took place on the floor

"I hope she's fine…" whispered Albus, and James put a hand on his shoulder to comfort his brother, all they could hope for now was that Ruby will find her and that like their thought she was just absorbed by one of her books and forgot the time.

Ruby opened the main door of the third toilette that she inspected, and went along the cabinets to verify if someone was in one of them, when she could see Rosie's shoes by looking into the last cabinet at the bottom.

"Rosie, are you alright? Albus said you missed the muggle study class of today" asked Ruby with an uncertain voice and waited for an answer but the silent continued, first she thought Rosie needed some time but when she waited a long time for her answer and nothing cam she got even more worried

"Rosie if anything is wrong, you have to tell me…I can help you please speak to me" begged Ruby but once again there came no answer from her friend and when she drew closer to the door, she could hear Rosie breath heavily with irregular breaks, as if she was frightened. Ruby put her two hands on the cabinet's door and tried to speak again to Rosie

" Rosie if you wont say something, I will come in please make a sign or something that your okay" but in vain, Rosie gave no sign of herself so Ruby walked into the cabinet next to the one Rosie was in and climbed over to her. She could see Rosie sitting in the corner with her head on her kneels hidden behind her hairs and se seemed to be crying, what Ruby only realized by seeing her. Ruby carefully descended in Rosie's cabinet kneeling in front of her caressing her head

"Rosie why are you crying? Common stop that now, there's nothing that can't be healed" whispered Rosie to her with a soft voice, and wanted to lift Rosie's head but she refused to face her friend, just shaking her head violently, that she didn't want to move from here. Ruby now thought of the last time she saw her, it was a 30mins or so before her class started and she was confronted to Malfoy in the library, now she was sure that he must have said or done something wrong to her, that could be the only reason why Rosie would be in such a state to even miss her class.

"Did Malfoy hurt you like this, common you know that he takes his pleasure from other people suffering just ignore him, now let me help you…tell me what's wrong you will" tried Ruby to cheer her up, holding Rosie's hands in hers caressing them softy with affection. Rosie tired to calm down, she knew she could trust Ruby and that she couldn't stay here eternally, crying over her miserable fate. Slowly she lifted her head to fix, her friend's eyes but she hid her under face with one hand while Ruby wiped away her tears with a warm smile

"You see, all is fine now, you should wash your face then we go eat something all together" said Ruby but Rosie seemed not very pleased by her offer, not moving from her place when some new tears rolled over her cheeks, which Ruby wiped away again

"Rosie don't start again, he will only be happy if he knows you have been up set all the day…and why are you hiding your mouth?' asked Ruby suddenly intrigued

Rosie just continued to look into her friend's eyes; she looked like a frightened sheep with her messy hairs hanging into her face, when Ruby took her hand away to see what was wrong. Rosie's hand trembled in hers and Ruby made a shocked face when she saw that Rosie had no mouth anymore, now she felt pity for her and thought of how hard it must have been for to cry while she can only breathe through her nose.

"Rosie, did Malfoy do that to you? What a bastard, I don't know the reverse charm for it but Mr. Flerio Flitwick will surely be able to help us let's go" said Ruby helping her to get up. Rosie first washed her face with some cold water when she saw her face in the mirror behind the sink, she looked so terrible like this that she had almost to cry again but when she felt Ruby's hands on her shoulders she was able to hold it back. Ruby gave Rosie, her Herbology book in order to hide half of her face so that the other students won't laugh at her or realize that something is wrong. Together they left the toilette and went to the class room where Charm lessons are held. Mr. Flerio Flitwick was sitting on a mountain of books and leaned over the biggest one, trying a spell out agitating his wand he made the piano lift in the air.

"Mr. Flitwick can I please see you for a moment, we could need your help" asked Ruby standing in the door with Rosie, who was still hiding her face with the help of the Herbology book

"Oh Ruby Longbottom and Rosie Weasley, please come in and tell me how your old teacher can be of use" answered Mr. Flitwick nicely, closing the large book that he was using and climbed down from his mountain of books. He was a dwarf, so small and size and had some difficulties with reading the large books and he always stood on the books when giving his classes.

"Well we need a reverse charm for this…" spoke Ruby taking the book a way from Rosie, who shamefully looked to the ground, she didn't had the courage to fix her teacher imagining how ridiculous she looked like this

"In the name of all magic charms, how did that happen to you Miss. Weasley? Just a second" exclaimed her teacher shocked and with an unfamiliar spell he brought Rosie back to normal, then he walked over to the girls

"I…I can talk again" smiled Rosie happily, touching her rosy lips with her small fingers, before she looked at her teacher with a even bigger smile

"Thank you very much Mr. Flitwick, and I'm sorry to disturb you like this" added Rosie

Then she turned happily to Ruby, and thanked her too for her help, to which Ruby gave her a hug, and smiled at the teacher thankful

"It's alright after all it's part of our job to help the students with any problem they may have…now say young girl how did this happen to you?" asked the dwarf professor putting down his glasses on his desk before he took a sit.

"It's the fault of …" started Ruby when Rosie cut off her words, stepping in front of Mr. Flitwick desk

"I'm really sorry Mr. Flitwick but I was studying a charm book in the library and couldn't keep back from trying one…so it suddenly happened and I was so shocked when I suddenly couldn't feel my mouth anymore that I ran off into the toilettes and stayed there…sorry" explained Rosie making a sad face when she finished. Ruby stood behind her stupefied, she couldn't understand why Rosie was lying, and she knew it was Malfoy's work…why? Why did she protect that bastard?

"Ha ha ha Miss. Weasley it's good to be knowledge thirsty but be careful with your curiosity, it brought many to their ends…tragic ones" gave the teacher her an advise, to which Rosie nodded and pulled Ruby out of the class

"Good day Mr. Flitwick and thank you again" shouted Rosie while they left the class, and she closed the door with precaution. Once the door was closed, Ruby grabbed Rosie's left arm and fixed her angrily

"Why didn't you tell him the truth? Why do you protect that poisoning serpent?" asked she furiously

"It's better to let off Ruby, if I tell now things will get even worse, I just want to be left in peace and that it ends here, please promise me you will tell no one about it? I had enough like this, I want to concentrate on my studies and make my parents proud of me, and my brother of course" explained Rosie

Ruby first hesitated some, she was clearly against the idea, to leave Malfoy like this after what he did, he deserved a punishment more then anyone else and using such a spell on a student would cost him a heavy price, but she would keep silent for Rosie. Once they agreed with each other, they went off to join the others outside still waiting, when they saw Ruby arrive along with Rosie all of them got up with a smile, happy to see that she was alright.

"Rosie, your fine, we were really worried for you" said Albus, to which Rosie first gave a nod

"I'm sorry guys, I suddenly had an extreme bellyache and stayed in the toilette, I huddled myself in the corner when the pain got even worse, I had not the force to get up again so I just waited it to pass…Ruby brought me to the nursery, I got a pill there now I feel better, let's get something to eat…I'm hungry" she hated the thought to lie to her best friends but she had no choice if she wanted this Malfoy accident to end as fast as possible, if she would tell them about they wouldn't let off and Ruby supported her version as she promised her to keep it secret

"Next time I won't mind enter the girls toilette, so you won't have to suffer all alone all that time" promised Van with a smile, and blushed when Rosie hugged him

"Thank you Van, I appreciate what you just said" said she with her fine voice into his ear which made him shiver with pleasure and he got even more red

"Oh Van are you getting red or what" laughed Hugo at him, when Van pushed Rosie some back all ashamed and startled

"No I'm not blushing stop that Hugo!" exclaimed Van, to which all of them had to laugh and Van got red like a tomato, when James made a sign to Ruby who nodded to him

"Well we have to go now, else we will have no time to revise for the test for tomorrow morning" said James, to which the others nodded in agreement

"Right then good luck brother, to you too Ruby we are off to eat" wished Albus luck to them, and they went in the opposite direction to the canteen on the first floor. On mi-way, Rosie stooped suddenly making a reminding face expression

"What now? You forgot something?" asked Van, starring at the young girl

"Just go to the canteen, I'm right back…I go see Mrs. Molly to excuse myself, just wait for me there, I hurry up" said Rosie and ran off before her friends could giver her any reply

"Ah too well-mannered my sis, I must get her some dirty he he he" laughed Hugo and continued to walk

"I think it's a good thing, to be well-mannered, she does the right thing" added Albus walking next to Hugo, starting a conversation on good manners and their limits or exaggerating while Van looked after Rosie, till he couldn't see her anymore

"What an amazing girl…" whispered he to himself before he caught up with his friends, to the canteen.

Rosie wandered through the corridors of Hogwarts searching for Mrs. Darla Molly, asking now and then some students if they saw her, but it seemed that none of them had seen her. She had in her head that she wouldn't go to the canteen before she didn't made her excuses to Mrs. Molly, she fell very bad about having missed a new teacher's first class, she knew that created a bad impression and she had the impression to deceive her parents. Hurrying through the different corridors, Rosie ran around the corner when she took sight of Malfoy and his friends discussing together, she felt like an electric stroke through her body and fast disappeared again behind the corner she came from, leaning against the wall, she breathed heavily.

"I have to find my books…the Giwiwicks stole them again" said Athena, to which Emrald rolled his eyes

"That's ridicules Athena, these giwiwicks do not exist, they don't figure in the book of magical creatures, your as strange as your mam was" protested Emrald, putting a hand on her shoulder fixing her with a mocking expression

"As you ever studied through the magical creature book…if I'm strange then you are a liar" mocked Athena back, to which Emrald got angry again and started to agitate violently around

"Just shut up wicked bi…" but Emrald got interrupted by Malfoy, who slapped him on the head with his book

"That's enough we have bigger fish to fray" spoke he with his poisonous voice

Rosie was glad that they didn't see her, and went away in silent as she heard they were deep into their own conversation, she felt it like a curse to always be driven to the place he was…like destiny liked to play foul tricks on her. When she saw Savitri walking up to her from the other side, concentrated on her Potion Book, she had extreme long black hairs, cut in different layers and big brown eyes, she was bronzed and a nose piercing, a small emerald stone.

"Hi Savitri, studying hard as I can see…say did you see Mrs. Molly somewhere?" asked Rosie

"Oh Hi Rosie, yes I just saw her walking to the library, she surely is still there" answered Savitri, pushing back her long glistening hair and gave her friend a smile, closing her book with a sigh

"Thank you, I need to talk to her…say something wrong?" asked Rosie when she saw her friends annoyed face, and a sight always meant that something is wrong…well almost always

"I'm really bad…I don't understand a word in the potion classes, I just don't get it…whatever we mix it turns out a catastrophe with me" lamented Savitri, holding the book against her breasts, and gave Rosie a deceived look

"Don't be so hard with yourself Savitri, you have good results in all other classes, there's always some domains we are less good then with the others, may be we can try out some together if you wish to for practice or so…because I think you don't intend to ask Mr. Darkhartz for help" said Rosie shivering when saying her professor's name

"I thought about it but your right…I would be glad to learn with you, all is fine if I can avoid to ask him for help" smiled Savitri taking Rosie into her arms, both girls giggled happily when Rosie said that she had to leave, she needs to catch up her teacher and then hurry back to the canteen else her friends will get angry. Savitri told her that she will go to the canteen too, letting Albus and the other know that she will be coming soon, after all it was time to eat before noon classes start. Then Rosie hurried up to the Library, hoping that Mrs. Molly was still there.

Savitri looked after her friend, running down the corridor, she looked funny from behind with her brown hair moving in the air, that Savitri had to laugh then she walked around the corridor seeing Emrald standing near one of the large window looking down onto the schoolyard. She stood there with her book starring at the boy, when he realized that someone was watching him he turned his head to see who it was, when he took sight of Savitri he starred at her with his green-grey eyes

"You want a photo?" asked he aggressively

"Sure why not" answered Savitri stretching her hand out "I'm waiting where's my photo"

Emrald didn't like her joke at all, and made an angry face taking his wand out which he held against her now

"Think you are funny hein?" said Emrald with a nerved tone in his voice, walking slowly over to her still pointing his wand at her

"Already angry? You asked me if I want a photo, so why are you angry with me…only because I want one?" spoke she with a smile on her lips, seeming not at all worried by his wand

"Tsss after this we will see if you still feel so funny" answered Emrald who was standing close enough to her, and wanted to place a spell on the girl when she placed her finger on his lips, which made him startle and drop his wand

"Why not using your sweet lips for something else?" whispered she to the boy with a smile, before she went away leaving the shocked boy behind,

"See you in the Herbology class" shouted she from the distance and disappeared, when Emrald picked up his wand and went off into the other direction. He concluded with the thoughts that she would pay for her insolence, what did she think of herself? Who was she to talk to him like this?

"Stupid mixed blood…"whispered he

Rosie joined afterwards her friends at the canteen, they had almost finished to eat and were talking together, laughing about each others stupidness, and what Neville would properly teach them today when Rosie took place next to Van, who blushed a little when she paused her hand on his leg to take place on the bench

"Sorry I know I'm late…but it was not easy to find Mrs. Molly" apologized she to her friends

"It's okay Rosie, here I took that for you" answered Van, giving her the plate he filled for her with some good food

"Thank you Van, that's cute" smiled Rosie and gave him a kiss on his cheek, which made him blush even more but hid it behind his Herbology book, pretending he was searching for something in the book

"What did Mrs. Molly say…?" asked Albus curiously, to which Rosie did not immediately answer

"She said its not her problem…she gave me an absent the rest she doesn't want to know, its my problem if I do not attend her class whatever the reason may be…and that I shall be more careful from now on, that she has an eye on me" told Rosie with a sad face now

"Old hag…she only got a smooth spot for Albus, as he is Harry's son" commented her brother smiling at Albus who seemed unpleased by this remark slapping him on the head

"Don't talk nonsense, she has sure no smooth spot!" protested Albus, and the other laughed at his disgusted face, even Rosie had to laugh, her brother always knew how to make her smile again and she loved him for that even more

"Thank you Hugo" smiled she at her brother

"That was no joke, she loves Albus you should have seen the sweet eyes she made to him" justified Hugo his remark, to which Van added another

"She got all excited when she found out that he is a Potter and smiled at him the whole time when Albus read for the class what she had written on the black board"

And the laughing continued, joking over the poor Albus who seemed uncomfortable with those jokes, pushing his glasses back onto his nose

"Mrs. Darla Potter…hum sounds good" laughed Savitri, and all agreed to it which was too much for the poor Albus

"Okay okay that's enough we should go now the class will start soon" ended Albus the laughing and the conversation that made him feel uneasy, as he even started to believe in the garbage they talked, how could he really think of Mrs. Molly being in love with him, he was too young for her after all…what an idea

"Let's move to the green house" said Van grabbing Rosie's hand and walked off with her, content that she didn't take her hand away but seemed rather pleased when he even placed a kiss on her soft skin

"What was that for?" asked Rosie with a smile

"For the example student you are" answered Van with a shy smile, when the others followed them. Even if Van wasn't very fond of a new year full of studies and exam, he was extreme happy to be again with Rosie, he missed her a lot and realized how much he missed such moments with her and hoped that soon there will be more between them, thinking of his deepest feelings made him blush. He shook his head and ran off dragging her after him, first she was surprised that he suddenly ran off but then she ran along and all the other too followed them

"Hey what's the hurry guys!" exclaimed Hugo to which Albus just shrugged his shoulders, and grabbed Savitri's hand running a long

Their teacher Neville was already in there, waiting for the students to arrive in order to start the class on the long table, many pot plants had been made ready on the long green house table, so that each student had one to work with. The hot weather made it almost disagreeable to have class in the green house, whilst for the plant they were going to use today, it was the ideal temperature. Neville asked his student to stand behind their plant and open their book on page hundred sixty two but not reading it yet.

"Welcome to my after noon class, I'm glad to see all of you again and I'm sure you all are going to love today's class…the plant I chose for this class is a very special one and all of you are now old enough that I can take such a plant into our class without getting shocked or stupid remarks" began Neville his class with enthusiasm looking from one student to the other. Neville was a good teacher, and very into what he taught them as he loved the Herbology domain and he was completely enchanted by the thought to give his knowledge to the youngsters, and his own children that was more then he ever imagined.

"Does someone know the name of the plant?" asked Neville glimpsing from the right side to the left side, like ever the first hand to lift was Rosie's hand quickly followed by Savitri and some other students, some knew it but had no interest to participate and the rest ignored the name of the plant and just waited to be cleared up. Neville picked Rosie to answer the question as she was the first to raise up her hand and he knew how happy it made her to be the one to answer the questions…she reminded him a lot of Hermione, he liked that kind of girl and always told Ruby to be more like she what concerns the school affaires, but he never let his daughter feel that he preferred Rosie as daughter, that was not the idea.

"The plant is called Lova Istra, which means love eater; it reacts to the caressing of a human being and starts to open up itself showing the flower held inside, which are of a reddish colour, some ancient scripts about Lova Istra also say that when someone finds out the caressing way the plant likes the most, it makes a strange noise like…moaning" explained Rosie getting shy in the end, thinking of what she had to say

"He only asked for the name, not the whole story dumb head!" exclaimed Emrald, throwing her an angry look but Rosie didn't look over to him she was still feeling ashamed of her explanation, realizing that it was some kind of perverted

"Emrald hold yourself back…if something is wrong it's on me to take an action not you understood?" asked Neville with a menacing tone in his words

" yeah got it, professor Longbottom" answered Emrald annoyed that he had to excuse himself but he preferred to give in because it was no question to go against a teacher, the risk to be thrown out of Hogwarts were to big even Scorpius knew that, and his father and Grand father would kill him for that. Then Neville turned his attention to Rosie, and smiled a little

"Please there's no reason to feel ashamed about it, you are all in age now that such things should have no more secrets…it's important to be educated about it, I say that for the human case" said Neville and to that Rosie lifted her head again smiling at her teacher, and then looked over Van who was on her left side

"That was really embarrassing" whispered she to him,

Van smiled to her "No it was rather interesting…well I mean I didn't know all that"

Then everyone looked back to their teacher, chatting some amongst themselves now over the explanation Rosie gave, as now the plant got their full interested and some just couldn't hold back their giggles like Savitri who smiled at Emrald who wanted to get angry again but reminding of what just happened before he stayed quite turning his face away to his professor

"Well then like Rosie already gave us the necessary information about the plant, its no need to read in the book right now, you will do that has homework to read page hundred sixty two…for now we will try to satisfy our plants, you can use both hand if you wish to but be gentle no hard rubbing" explained Neville, when he was still a student at Hogwarts, never would had someone thought that Neville could teach such things to so many students without shame or feeling uneasy, like Harry said once, he really changed.

The students were quite skeptic about caressing a plant, while some started to try out shyly, others figured out how to handle the plant and some just found it to strange to give satisfaction to a plant

"Giving pleasure to a plant…what does not exist in this world" murmured Emrald annoyed examinating his plant carefully when Athena gave him a push into his side

"Even plants are living organism and some have characteristic of human, so don't be so disgusted about, it can be nice" said she caressing gently her plant up and down. Emrald got perverted thoughts by watching her doing that, to get hold of himself he shook his head and concentrated again on his own plant, finally started to caress it. On the other side Hugo was completely into it, caressing his plant with satisfaction and eagerness to find out if that thing can really moan while Rosie and Van died of laughing telling stupid things to each others, and could hardly caress their plants like they should. Albus tried his best to stay serious about it and Savitri tried to tease Emrald with her plant who only threw thunder looks back at her, she was to content about the fact that he couldn't shout at her during the class even if she was sure once outside he will get really badly angry.

"Rosie your plant doesn't look content stop…stop it will get vexed" teased Van, the girl who started to laugh again and slapped him onto his left hand with which he tried to tickle her

"Van stop that, I have to concentrate now…some serious please" laughed she squeezing his hand gently, and then both made their work seriously till they plant opened up to give view on its pretty reddish flowers. Neville was satisfied of his students, and that they stayed more or less serious about the matter and worked the way he wished for. When the class was over, the students said politely good bye to their professor and rushed out, next class would start in 20mins so everyone hurried up to pick up their books or for some chatting. Rosie offered her help to Neville, to clean some up and put the plants back onto their habitual place in the green house, which he accepted with delight not having to do all this by his own. While placing the plants in to their right place, Rosie gave her mother's compliments to Neville, who took of their news and other questions about what Ron does so and invited them for diner one's during the next up coming vacation.

"Ah thank you Rosie, you should go now, I don't want you to come late to your next class because of me" said Neville thankful tapping onto her shoulder, before he took his books and left the green house " I need a café now" add Neville with a smile

"Good bye professor Longbottom and thanks for today's interesting class" yelled she after her teacher, then she went to the place on the table, she was for the class picking up her books when she felt a hand on her back, she turned shocked around when Scorpius pushed her onto the table. She was almost lying on the table with one leg between his legs; he starred into her sacred eyes, with a perverted smile

"I was asking myself how you like to be caressed" grinned the serpent with the fire growing in his eyes

Rosie was too shocked to say a word, right now, all she thought was why he was up to torture her so much, she didn't do a thing to him, she didn't even tell anyone apart from Ruby what happened in the library, for which she missed a class and fell so bad…she know regretted to have kept silent, how stupid she was to have thought if she leaves him he would stop on his own

Scorpius pulled her head back, with his left hand to expose her neck to his hungry lips, and placed wet kisses onto her neck, Rosie got paralyzed by her fear…it wasn't even fear anymore but she was completely under a mental and physical shock, that her body started to tremble and she gave some strange noises from her which excited the serpent even more, tightening his grab around her fast, with his right hand when he stared to rub his cock against her leg, slowly but with intensity that she could feel him getting hard…her eyes widened, trying to get out of this nightmare but she couldn't move for an inch when she suddenly realized that she saw blurry, the last thing she could remember was Scorpius biting her neck violently, and rubbing his body faster against hers.

When she came back to conscious she found herself lying on the table, with her books beside her but she was alone…when suddenly flashes came back to her of what happened, she shrieked up once, starting to touch herself everywhere to verify if she was alright, the fear inside her raised again…what happened while I lost conscious?

"Why can't you just leave me!" screamed the girl, when tears rolled down her cheek again but before she could break down into a river of tears she heard Van screaming her name, fast she wiped away the few tears from her face

"I'm here Van…in the green house!" shouted she with a trembling voice, fastly collecting all the books on the table when Van came in looking astonished at her

"Why are you still here? I got worried when I realized that you didn't follow us, the divination class started already but well Mrs. Trelawney she didn't mind that I go see where you have gone" said Van with a worried face

"I…I was helping Neville to make some order in here…so I forgot about the time" explained Rosie, holding her books close to her with a tightened grab, her mind was still busy with Scorpius and why he did all that to her? She now seriously started to think about going to Minerva McGonagall and tell her about everything that happened and punish him in the right way…but she was so afraid that things would get even worse or would he be afraid to be thrown out from Hogwarts, and deceive his entire family

"Ha Rosie, why do you always have the urge to help others so badly…your so good-hearted but it will not be profitable for you if you miss your classes because of that" commented Van taking her into his arms, Rosie fell comfortable in his arms and wanted to hug him till she couldn't breath anymore but in order to do this she would have to drop her books down and Van would get panicked about what's wrong with her, so she just appreciated his hug before he took her books from her.

"I shall take them for you, lets go else even she will get angry" suggested Van to which she nodded only, and both of them went up into their class room.

When they walked in all eyes were on them, Rosie fell like everyone knew what happened in the green house, this made her feel uneasy so she fast walked in front of Mrs. Trelawney to excuse herself, before she took place beside Van.

"Sorry for my lateness Mrs. Trelawney, I was helping Mrs. Longbottom to clean up a little in the greenhouse and forgot about the time"

Mrs. Sybill Trelawney, smiled nervous at her turning her book in her hands, before she pushed back her large glasses on the right position

"Its good to help, your teachers from time to time…but hum take care to not miss your classes, its not euh an order but a advice, I mean hum you intend getting good results so hum be careful Rosie" explained she with her uncertain way of talking, she seemed to enormously lack self-confidence and to be uneasy with all situations…but she worked here already when Harry went to Hogwarts, so she was like an ancient furniture of this school and impossible to be exchanged or replaced!

"I will listen to your advice Mrs. Trelawney, thank you a lot to excuse my lateness" answered Rosie with a smile, looking over to Van which page they had opened to do the same, and concentrate on her class, even if divination wasn't her favorite class

" Well as I said before, today we will learn to read with the help of your hands your destinies, by following and studying the different lines…hum I will take Albus as example" said Mrs. Trelawney and begged Albus, to join her so that she could show the class how to do. A little annoyed to be the guinea pig in each class, Albus stood up without a word and went in front of the class…strangely his father told him that it was the same for him, that Albus came to the conclusion that he had the right to the favorism treatment thanks to being a Potter…James had the same problem with the teachers and they were always expected to accomplish miracles or simply being brilliant surpassing the rest of the students. That was the reason why James work really hard, he spent all the vacation behind his school books or practicing charms with Harry, sometimes Albus would join them but he wasn't that freaked out about all that as James was, he wanted to be like all other kids and relax during his holidays.

" Well open now your hum destiny reader book on page fifty five, how to read from hands…and then euh thanks to Albus I will show you ones then we will make groups of two" continued the teacher her explanation.

Rosie picked her "Destiny Reader" book up when a small paper felt onto her knees, astonished she took it into her hands and unfolded the little piece of paper, recognizing Scorpius hand writing, he wrote in with her red pen, she got from her mother just before the new year started with a small angel pendant on it…she knew it as she had only one red pen.

How appetizing you can be…little mud blood, hope you don't mind the mark was written on the paper and without really thinking over she looked over to Scorpius who only waited for that, to give her one of his most poisonous smiles and then looked back to the teacher, leaving the shocked Rosie on her own with the question, what mark did he mean? Did Van see anything…no he would have asked for, when flashes came back to her mind how he kissed her neck!

"It must be there" said Rosie aloud, while she thought only thinking of it, to that Van turned his head over to her

"What must be there? Rosie are you listening to Mrs. Trelawney?" asked Van, Rosie startled up that she had been talking aloud and gave Van a smile to hide her real reason from him

"Oh that, I mean sure! I was thinking about the hand line that shows how many children you will have one day…you know I love children Van" was her excuse, at such moments Rosie was more then happy that she knew so much about every class. Van blushed when Rosie talked about children and even more when he thought of the way children are produced

"I like children too" to which Rosie nodded content that Van believed her, and after all it wasn't a complete lie she really loved children and wanted to have at least two one day.

Then both gave their attention Mrs. Trelawney who was showing the different lines of Albus' hands to the class and what they were supposed to tell. Rosie crumpled the paper in her fist full of anger and took her decision that she would tell McGonagall about so he would get what he deserves and then she would laugh at him… "You will pay for it" whispered Rosie throwing the paper into his face when Mrs. Trelawney and Van were not watching at her or could have possibly seen it. A little surprised of Rosie's sudden action, Scorpius put the paper into his bag so that no one would stumble over it, and wanted to look at her but as he saw she wasn't looking over to him...he let it be.

The teacher made groups of two, and then the children had to do read each others destiny by reading the lines of the hands like Mrs. Trelawney just showed it before with the help of Albus. The teacher stayed near Albus and Hugo, when it was on Hugo's turn to read Albus hand

"Let's see if a great destiny awaits you like your father" started Hugo with a smile on his lips

"I think that's already reserved for James…" answered Albus, by this Hugo tried his best by using the book placed beside Albus hand, it was harder then the kids had thought, each small change in a line meant something else, and one had also to buy attention to the thickness of a line and if one can see it clear or if it's a pale line…each detail counted when suddenly Hugo stopped on a line of Albus hand…

"That's strange…looks like a kind of twist but it's not shown in the book, did you burn yourself here?" asked Hugo making a strange and surprised face, lifting his head to look at Albus who seemed as puzzled has he was. Of course Rosie couldn't resist interfering and grabbed Albus hand to have a closer look on it, when she confirmed that she never saw such a thing before or read about it in any of the books she read, that's when she called for Mrs. Trelawney to verify the mark on Albus' hand who seemed uneasy with that new surprising situation and all the class fixed him now.

"Uhhhmm let me see that…oh what a catastrophe!" exclaimed she letting violently off Albus' hand, who seemed even more bad now, when he saw his teacher in such a state of shock

"What's wrong Mrs. Trelawney? Is it a bad omen or such a thing?" asked Rosie interested but still afraid for her friend, that it meant something bad

"No no Rosie it's even worse…this mark is the symbol of the good and the evil that are intervened, and can never be separated…that can mean a very bad thing, we stop the class for today I have to see Mrs. Gonagall" answered their teacher with a smile when she ran out of the room in panic and an inhabitable hurry,

"That's nice I feel extremely good now…its' like my dad when he smiles I never know what it really means, smile of happiness, trouble or worries" commented Albus closing his book

"Potter's are always in the middle of all stories…you should get used to it" hissed Scorpius with a mischievous smile before he left the class followed by Emrald and Athena

"Be aware of the next sign Potter" smiled Emrald, when he got a clap on his ass from Savitri who giggled when he looked angry at her but he didn't say a thing, just a strange sound came out which meant pathetic to him.

"Albus don't listen to them, their just happy that you feel afraid of that" encouraged Van his friend, who seemed like really taken in by all this

"I'm not really afraid…I rather have enough of all those mysteries and lies or hidden affaires, that starts getting me sick!" protested the boy putting his glasses back onto his nose, and stood up ready to leave the room when Rosie held him back

"Let's ask James and Ruby, may be they know something about it, as they have a year more of experience then we have…and do not take Mrs. Trelawney predictions too serious Albus, she predicted many things to your father which never became true nor any of her prediction ever became reality and as a plus she always has been kinda weird" tried Rosie to clam Albus, who indeed seemed calmed by her words and agreed with her idea to ask James if he knows something about that mark.

James and Ruby, were just finishing their defense against dark arts class, when they saw Albus and the others walking towards them, quite in a hurry

"Brother we need to talk, can we go somewhere more calm?" asked Albus directly, to which James already seemed intrigued and worried when seeing the serious face of his younger brother, but he accepted immediately to follow Albus and the other out of the school to the famous bench, they always reunite when something is wrong or needs to be discussed in secret

Albus stretched out his hand to his brother, pointing with the other hand onto the mark, before he looked at him

"Do you know what this means?" asked Albus

"…Hand reading class?" asked James back to which Rosie nodded, standing between Hugo and Van

"Actually no I don't know what this means I never heard of such a symbol nor see it in any of my school or library books, why don't you ask Mrs. Gonagall? She must know it?" advised James his brother

"And why so worried about that?" added James a question

"Mrs. Trelawney said it has to do with evil and that it's something bad…well that was especially clear if you had seen her face the moment she saw it and ran off to Mrs. Gonagall" explained Hugo with smile imagining her face expression again

At that moment Mrs. Gonagall appeared behind them, with her summer coat and a cat on her arm, it was Malefix, or known by the name of the golden cat…the cat shall posses powers beyond their imagination…which one no one knew but Dumbledore told Mrs. Gonagall about that cat and that she had to find the cat and protect it well, as long as she lives.

"Mr. Potter would be so polite and follow me to my office, I think we have to discuss…don't you?" said Mr. Gonagall with her wise smile, all the students knew so well, since Dumbledore's death she became the person who knew everything that goes on and about each little thing, the person to whom the students turn when a problem seems without a solution

The kids starred at Mrs. Gonagall, before they all turned their head over to look at Albus and James who was still holding his brother's hand. Albus didn't say a thing yet, he was afraid now if even Mrs. Gonagall in person came to take him along it must be a serious matter…so he hesitated and all those questions ran through his mind when James gently squeezed his hand, and tore Albus out of his thoughts

"Brother you have to follow…don't worry it will just be fine" reassured him James with a loving smile, to which Albus only nodded and silently followed Mrs. Gonagall, throwing one last gaze at his friends before they disappeared.

Inside Mrs. Gonagall's office, Mrs. Trelawney was sitting nervously on one of the three chairs in the room, and when the door opened she threw a panicked look at, Albus who came in with the directress, and she started to nervously play a melody on the chair with her fingers

"Albus…I..I euh sorry for my comportment before…euh I didn't intend to scare you" made she her excuse up shyly and nervously like ever, but Albus knew that right now she was even more nervous then habitually

Mrs. Gonagall beg Albus to take a seat, when she sat down herself behind her richly decorated office table, and leaned onto it stretching her arm out

"Can I have a look please?" asked she with her typical smile again

Albus was still keeping quite, he didn't really know what to say right now so he just placed his hand into Mrs. Gonagall's hand and waited for her to talk, starring at her with wide opened eyes full of fear, anxiety and confusion

"Don't be scared Albus…this isn't harmful for you, well not directly…you never asked yourself before what this is?" comforted she the boy and ended with a question. Mrs. Trelawney was still nervously playing with her chair, endlessly changing position on it.

Harry just shook his head before he found the ability to finally say something "It wasn't there before..." explained the boy looking down onto the strange sign on his hand. Mrs. Gonagall let go of Albus' hand and sat back into her chair staying silent for a long moment before she leaned over again and put her hand on Albus' hand

" I only one's saw this mark before…on Dumbledore's hand when the first time evil lurked over the land, it brings the prediction that bad thing are happening or will happen, that's how he saw it but we cant be sure about it and why only he and now you have that sign, I ignore but once the battle against the evil lord was over the sign disappeared…" explained Mrs. Gonagall but still skeptic about what she was saying

Albus listened carefully to what Mrs. Gonagall said, when something came into his mind and he had to ask her

"…When my father was a Hogwarts, there was a come back of the evil lord but he didn't get the sign again nor did anyone else?"

Mrs. Gonagall seemed to have known that he would ask this question and with a smile she sat back on her chair, closing her eyes

"That's right Albus…the two serpents forming a circle represent the evil and good, that can never be separated, one cannot exist without the other, in each good there is some evil and in each evil there is something good…that's how things are no one is completely dark or white…Dumbledore said that this sign reminds us that the evil can never be banished from earth and will always come back…so he thought that the sign meant that evil comes back, all we can do right now is keep an eye…when not both on it" answered Mrs. Gonagall reopening her eyes to look at Albus and Mrs. Trelawney

"Try to avoid to stimulate the curiosity of the other students…I count on you Albus to tell your friend and brother that the sign is unknown but sure is no harm for anyone, I know its hard to lie to them but we have to keep this secret and go on clam with the situation" added she to which Mrs. Trelawney looked over to Albus too now

"The information could come to the wrong ears…greedy ones who wait for any sign of the evil" said she with wide opened eyes that Albus almost thought she herself seems evil now, but he understood well what they meant and so he nodded to both of them before he stood up

"I'm grateful that this has been cleared up and I do my best to keep this secret from the other students…even from my brother I know he has other things to concentrate on" said Albus finishing on a sad tone, thinking of the pressure on their shoulders for being a Potter

Mrs. Gonagall understood immediately of what Albus was thinking, and she knew that it mustn't be easy for him and James, as everyone expects them to be as brilliant as Harry was when not better

"James good excellent results for his first tests…and I'm sure you wont do less" smiled Mrs. Gonagall at Albus who seemed more calm now once he heard that, he was always happy when he knew that James reached his goal, as he knew James was really obsessed by being the best of Hogwarts and it was sometimes almost painful to see how hard he works…Albus never dared to imagine what will happen if James wouldn't succeeded to be like their dad…

That night the children returned tired to their dormitories, after all the first school day is never easy and everyone was disturbed be the new mode they had to adopt, stand up early, do home and extra work and learn for the already up coming tests. Albus was able to keep his secret, by telling his friends and brother that the mark on his hand was a sign of inner stress and confusion, that Mrs. Gonagall said that only by rare person the sign can be seen, she saw it once on Dumbledore's hand but that it was nothing bad or dangerous. Sure they first seemed skeptic about Albus' explanation and if it was only such a simple sign why was Mrs. Trelawney so upset? But well they all thought that Mrs. Gonagall and Mrs. Trelawney told the lie to Albus as they don't want him to know something about it…never would they have thought that Albus was the one lying. It's was not like he never made up a little lie to avoid a disagreeable situation but as long he could he would never lie to his friends, especially not to James! Once things had been cleared u between the friends group, Albus, Van, Hugo and Ruby went directly to sleep tired of the day whilst James and Rosie were still learning hidden under they bed sheet with a big book and their wand with which they made light.

Scorpius stood in front of his self-reflection, the blood in his veins and arteries slowly drained away…feeling the cold breath of the evil corn at his neck, hypnotized the boys iris was fixed on the mirror where he could see the symbol of evil dressed up behind him, shining in a century that had no more place for simple beings

"Swallowed by death, the eerie journey began from new with the coming of the off spring of immortals…the age of immortality knocks of heavens door" whispered the cold voice into the ear of Scorpius

The lord of evil, breathed in the fresh icy air into his dark lungs, his hands lingering over the boy's smooth hairless chest…the body itself was like dead…the pale glass shell let view on the blue and violet lines under the icy skin

"Frighteningly sensual, we feel for these creatures, they are the only living organism that can quench our insatiable thirst even if for only a split second…" spoke Voldemort with an excitement that lit up inside his soul

Planting his wand into the boys young flesh beside his sex, a sign began to form on the skin…the sign of the evil lord, the skull head with the serpent tongue, and small blood drops descended along Scorpius right leg, which filled Voldemort with lust and desire drilling his nails into the boy's waist but the cold eyes showed no sign of pain

"The spin chilling nightmare shalt being now my lord, their curiosity and desire plumbs the deepest recesses of human sensuality" hissed Scorpius into the darkness of the night

Satisfied of the serpents words, the lord of evil recompensed him by licking the boy's ear with the burning tongue of hell, before he envelope himself into dark fume and disappeared all that stayed behind was the feeling of his ear burning like a fire relished by a dragon of the mountain caves.

Scorpius eyes felt on the sign on his pure flesh while the night without a star passed away to give place to the warm comforting sun which meant a new day of work for the students of Hogwarts.

This Morning Albus and the others hurried up for care of magic creatures class, as Rubeus Hagrid demanded his students to come to the new workshop that had been constructed during their vacations, it became Hagrid's new work place and sometimes who would take them to the forest or to his little wooden house near the forest. For today, Hagrid was impatient to show his students his new workshop and if they liked the way he decorated the room, it looked like an ancient chamber of a castle some kind mysterious but full of warmth which resembled Hagrid. He was already waiting behind his desk playing with a statuette of a horse nervously fixing the door ready to jump up when the first student would enter today…he pretty much guessed it would be Rosie or Albus, so his mind was mostly fixed on their familiar face. When the door finally opened, he was ready to jump up but by seeing the face he expected the least, Hagrid didn't manage to get up from his fur chair.

"Doesn't look bad" said Scorpius in a calm inhabitual way and took place on the last desk near the wall, he would never seat on one of the front desks, those places are reserved for the studies idiots or neat person like Rosie.

Hagrid was still not able to get up or give a word out, as first he didn't expect Scorpius Malfoy to be the first to enter and secondly he almost said a compliment to one of his teachers for once in his life…so Hagrid just gave a smile to the boy, that was all he managed to do for now and at the same time Albus, Rosie, Van and Hugo entered the workshop

"…thank you" addresses Hagrid finally to Scorpius still confused, while Albus and the others thought he was talking to them got confused too

"We didn't say a word yet…but well the workshop does look cool" said Hugo putting his books on the desk and shrugged his shoulders looking at his friends, who were looking at Hagrid with a wondering look. To so much confusion Scorpius couldn't help but give a smile of pity for all those disturbed minds and leaned back on his chair

"This one was for me" smiled the boy pushing his ice blond hair back

"…For you? As if someone would say thanks to a Malfoy" protested Hugo with a mocking smile and forced Albus to take place beside him by tearing his sleeve. Albus seemed not found of Hugo's method of brining him to sit down next to him.

"Hugo can't you just ask me like a normal person to take a seat?" said Albus but Hugo didn't take his words for serious as Albus was like always too nice even when his angry he was unable to rise his voice so no one took him serious away from Rosie, she was the only one who knew to make the difference when to joke and when to be serious with Albus.

"Euh euh…no Hugo its okay Scorpius is right I was talking to him" explained Hagrid finally the situation and managed at the same time to finally get up from his chair walking in front of his desk with a embarrassed smile. Hugo surprised looked at Hagrid and then turned his head to fix Scorpius who gave him a smile that said "you see pitiful idiot" which made Hugo sick but he let it be by only rolling his eyes off from the serpent.

"Sorry for all that confusion kids please take a seat we will wait for the rest to come and then we start the class…euh and thanks Hugo that you like my decoration" said Hagrid with his habitual deep voice again, now calm again. Hugo was still kinda shocked of the situation and just made a sign with his hand to let Hagrid know that the compliment was natural, the room indeed looked great.

"Don't be sorry Hagrid, it's a weird situation and Hugo shouldn't talk too fast but first try to understand better" excused Rosie for her brother's pert behavior by the same time she slapped Hugo on the head who tried too late to escape her attack and protested with a small "Ay" looking at his sisters as if she was wrong behaving. Rosie loved her brother deeply and she knew that he had many good qualities but he is a very pert child and doesn't know the limits that should be respected…with no one, and she was sure that one day he will pay a heavy price for it so she tried her best to correct his ill manners even if she knew Hugo wouldn't understand that yet...but one day he will know she did all that for his own good and out of love.

"I almost wondered why Mrs. Wonderful didn't say something yet…but well like ever she couldn't retain herself of giving of her good person" mocked Scorpius the girl who seemed not enchanted at all that Scorpius continued to attack her and images came to her mind that she wanted to forget. In silent she took Van by his hand and walked up to one of the desks in the front of the class and they took place.

"Rosie you shouldn't leave him talk to you like this?" whispered Van to her still holding her hand

"…and then Van? What will it change? Will he stop or become suddenly more respectful towards me?" asked Rosie a little angry

"Euh no but…" started Van when Rosie interrupted him

"You see so let it be, please" putting tone on her please made Van abandon this conversation and just gave her a smile turning his head over to Hagrid who seemed to be lost in thoughts playing again with his horse statuette in his hands.

"Talk on another tone to my sister!" aggressed Hugo the blond haired boy and stood up from his chair. Albus had tried to keep Hugo calm but like each time he wouldn't listen to Albus and just do what his own head wanted too

At that moment the door opened again and the rest of the students entered, along were Athena and Emrald who immediately had to jump into the fight like ever even if he had no idea of what was going on but he saw that Hugo was furiously looking at Scorpius and to know that something was up was enough for Emrald

"What's your problem pumpkin head…cant you just sit down and shut up!" shouted Emrald standing in front of Hugo who was no more surprised that Emrald invited himself into their discussion.

"And why don't you occupy your own ass?" asked Hugo back walking towards Emrald to leave his place in order to not involve Albus in their fight as he was sitting just between the two of them.

"Rat head if you shut your dustbin then I shall take care of my own businesses…" scold Emrald already tightening his grab around his wand in his pocket

"What's your prob man, is your friend such a weakling that he always needs your protection, he old enough to talk for himself" gave Hugo back before he added

"and if your hand is itching just take out your wand I'm not afraid of your baby spells" that made Emrald lose his control and wanted to cast a spell onto Hugo but in the last minute Albus stood up

"Expelliarmus!" and Emrald's wand went off collapsing against the wall of the workshop and Hagrid to came now into their directions, their fight tore him out of his thoughts

"What's wrong? Will you stop all that now and take your seats everyone!" said Hagrid with an angry menacing tone, and no one would challenge a teacher as it could mean to leave Hogwarts forever and never get a full witch or wizard. Emrald took place beside Scorpius with an angry look to Hugo, while the students who watched interested the fight scene too took now place and reminded silent, the only one who was still standing was Hugo like ever he didn't know that it was the time to shut up and give in.

"Any problem Mr. Weasley?" asked Hagrid angry

"Sure they always look for a fight and in the end everyone is held for responsible, that's not fair so why should I just always sit down and shut up when you guys think it's the right thing to do" said Hugo with a angry tone in his voice but he had the guts to express himself and didn't show any sign of fear to be thrown out or punished for his insolence

"Its still upon we teachers to decide what will go on and fights are things that happen now and then, now sit down so that I can start my class and I will consider this later with Mrs. Gonagall and call upon you" commanded Hagrid ready to turn around to walk in the front of the class

"Call upon us? Why it was no one of my friends who looked for a fight?" asked Hugo still on the same tone. Rosie seemed very displeased by her brother's way and couldn't hold back from interfering as she knew her brother wouldn't stop it yet

"Hugo let it be, Hagrid knows what he does please" spoke Rosie with begging expression

"Rosie it's not your duty to correct your brother, and what concerns you Hugo stop it immediately or I send you out of the class to Mrs. Gonagall" was Hagrid's last warning, he liked Hugo a lot but he was a teacher at the same time.

"That want be necessary" answered Hugo and left the workshop on his own taking his book along "no worry I will find Mrs. Gonagall's office on my own" added Hugo as he thought Hagrid was sure he wouldn't go to her on his own. Sad Rosie turned around and reminded silent, Van tired to console her but this time it wouldn't work.

Hagrid too seemed sad of his reaction, but as a teacher he had to get through such things even if he had friendships with some of his students like Albus. Before he walked off he addressed Albus

"Thank you for having ended the quarrel between those two, in a calm way" then Hagrid went in front of his class to start the course finally. Albus only gave a nod to Hagrid. The attitude of Hugo worried Albus too and made him sad at the same time, that he couldn't help his friend and as a plus he knew exactly that even if he had tried Hugo wouldn't have taken him serious or just ignore his advices ones more. The most he felt sorry for Rosie, he knew that she loved her brother more then her own life and always tried so hard to keep Hugo on the good path, open his eyes in order that he finally understand that he cant go on with that attitude.

As a plus going to school at Hogwarts was that opportunity for Weaselys to find their vocation and a place in life, if Hugo would be thrown out of school there would be no other such brilliant opportunity for him and he would properly end up as a car engineer but Rosie knew that was not what their father wished for his son…he wanted them to become someone important of whom he can be proud and leave them behind one day with a tranquil mind and heart.

Hagrid was already talking about the program of this year in brief when Albus was still lost in his thoughts about Hugo while Van tried to make Rosie smile again but nothing seemed to work, she neither had any interested right now in what Hagrid was speaking…school really started bad for her, she missed one class because of Scorpius through this she created a bad impression on her new teacher, then she came late to her Divination class once again because of the serpent and now she was going to mess up another class because of her brother, in the end she will have so much to catch up that she will lose herself in it. She had so much expectations of this new year and now all cards seemed to be already on the table…and her case seemed to be hopeless.

"Now that you know a little what awaits you this year, we will make a little recap for this first class so I will also see who revised a little during their vacations ohm" spoke Hagrid caressing his beard before he continued

"Who can tell me a little about the Thestrals?" then his eyes made the round of the class to see who was stretching his hand up to answer, but voluntaries were as rare as true love, even the only person he was sure he could always count on wouldn't lift her hand up today, she was too absorbed by her own problems and could think of nothing else then her beloved brother who left the class some minutes ago now. Hagrid wanted just to speak to her when Albus lifted his hand this gesture attracted Hagrid's attention

"Yes Albus, tell us what you know about the Thestrals" agreed Hagrid to let Albus speak and leave Rosie to herself

"Euh well Thestrals are skeletal winged horses, invisible to those who have not witnessed death and most wizards consider them as highly unlucky beings…and they are carnivores" answered Albus looking at Hagrid

"Exact, very good Albus that was a nice explanation those who ignored all that keep that in mind from now on…well I will write some notes about the most important magical creatures on the black board please note them down" explained Hagrid and went up to the black board with a fat book in his right hand and started to write down his notes. The students took out their copy books and started to copy them down, it didn't take long before the students began to talk to each others and roll their eyes when they realized that the list of Hagrid's magical creatures will be a very long one.

"Rosie you should take Hagrid's notes too, you will need them…common Hugo will be fine" encouraged Van his friend caressing her hand gently. First Rosie wanted just to ignore Van's words but he was stubborn and wouldn't give up before she wouldn't talk to him so she finally gave in

"Van I'm not in a mood to work right now, everything is going wrong since school started…" whispered Rosie getting even sadder when she thought of all the incidences that happened

"…Rosie I agree you didn't had a easy time but you have missed enough now, you have to get yourself under control again and work hard like before, I want back the Rosie I admire because she works so hard that she could fall down unconscious so please open your copy book and write down those notes…Hugo will be fine I even will talk to him if you wish so till he gets it but stop being sad like this that want change the situation or make you feel better" said Van holding her hand firmly like he spoke his words

Rosie gave a bitter smile suddenly she realized how lucky she was afterall to have such friends like Van, who are always behind her and ready to lift her up when ever she would fall down, no problem or darkness was big enough for them to stop them from being there for her and Van was right she worked hard to get the reputation of an excellent student, she had no right to give up yet. She shouldn't let all down because of a stupid Malfoy who decided her to be his favorite toy of the year and if she is not strong enough to help herself…how will she help Hugo

"You're right Van, I have to pus through afterall no one said that life will be easy and I have to take care of Hugo, but if I'm sad I want be able to do a thing…thank you Van what would I do without you" smiled the girl and gave a quick hug to him so that she wouldn't attract Hagrid's attention and before she started to copy the notes she turned around to meet Albus eyes and gave him a big smile to let him know that everything was fine…she was sure he too was worried and all alone back there as Hugo had been gone. After their fast exchange, Albus felt relived and could concentrate on his work, after the class they would go to search for Hugo and have a real discussion with him.

Once Hagrid finished his list he took a sit on his sumptuous chair, and watched over the class who was still copying as Hagrid took the whole place in front of the table it wasn't easy too copy when he was standing there. He gave a sigh when he saw Scorpius who stretched up his hand which quite surprised him but he had to answer to the boy like to any other student.

"What's wrong Scorpius?' asked Hagrid, the whole class gave their attention to this new opened conversation, especially because it concerned Scorpius that everyone was listening with one ear or both.

"I was just wondering why you didn't write down the Anker, after my knowledge its an important magical creature or am I wrong professor?" asked Scorpius with a hidden smile

Hagrid seemed not to be pleased by this question, and made his serious displeased face babbling something into his beard that no one could understand but this gave a bigger smile on Scorpius face who seemed to have waited for that instant and know devoured it prey with pleasure

"Should I have kept silent professor, I'm sorry if my question was displaced" grinning with satisfaction, Scorpius knew that Hagrid wouldn't answer this one

"No its not displaced but there is no need for you to know this one now…I keep it for later…much later" answered Hagrid with difficulty and obviously feeling not at ease with this conversation "…continue to copy now" added Hagrid

"…I have already finished Professor" continued Scorpius to play with the teacher and the excitement could be seen in his eyes, he took an immense pleasure from the uneasiness of Hagrid and tried to push as far as he could but staying polite so Hagrid couldn't say something against him but had to find another way what prove to be more difficult then Hagrid thought.

"Anker is a two headed serpent and the ultimate sign of evil, it's the most powerful evil creature and said to obey only to the one who surpasses its own power and must be of evil nature…briefly said that the Anker isn't Hagrid?" asked Rosie with a warm smile, she knew this would satisfy the curiosity of the students and calm down the situation. Because if Hagrid wouldn't have answered this question the curiosity of the whole class would have been stung

"Oh sure Rosie that's exact, satisfied Malfoy?" asked Hagrid victorious even if Rosie saved the situation

"Sure…" hissed the boy displeased throwing a mortal look at Rosie, but she was too happy right now to be impressed by his look, for her it seemed that may be finally things could get better in the end and she was so content abut that right now that nothing could make her fear right now or change her good mood. The class ended in a calm attitude and once over Rosie was in a hurry to find her brother. Albus and Van followed her even if they didn't know where he could be right now. He had been at Mrs. Gonagall's office but that was now a long time ago, so they guessed that he must be near the library where they would have their History of Magic class in 20minuets so they hurried up to join the library.

But unluckily Hugo wasn't at the library, which made Rosie worry about what happened in Mrs. Gonagall's office and she was now almost sure that Hugo situation was serious and it wouldn't be easy to solve it.

"Hugo isn't here? May be you should go to see Mrs. Gonagall herself?" suggested Van putting his left hand onto Rosie's shoulder to comfort her and that she has to stay calm

"Sure she knows where he is" added Albus leaning against the wall next to the library holding his history of magic books in his hands

"Right I go to see her, you and Albus just wait here for me, I'll be right back" answered Rosie and ran off before her friends could agree or wish her good luck.

Albus and Van went into the library greeting Mrs. Fenugreek; she was responsible for the library and takes care of the students when they came here for extra studies, research work or for borrowing books. She was a nice good hearted old woman, children were her passion even if she never had some own ones, if someone asked her why she never answered to the question but only nicely replied that it was a too long and complicated story that doesn't worth to be told and she goes on with another conversation or stretches her hand out to give some candies, of course without sugar to the students. She was close to Rosie, as she spent most of her free time in the library and to James too, who spends also as much time as possible in here. Still she was more at ease with Rosie, may be because she's a girl…she seemed always more open with the girls then the boys and especially frightened of the Malfoys…which was another question to which Albus had no answer and was really curious about it! Thinking of it made Albus think of the book he stole from his father, the one he had no right to read that spoke about the insatiable curiosity of humanity, it was strange but each time someone in his environment was curious about something Albus had to think of this…it was like engraved in his mind. During Hagrid's class when Scorpius came up with his question, all students stopped working and concentrated on what was going to happen…it was their curiosity again, are we weak because of this? Do will life less good or do we miss opportunities because of this? Or do we expose ourselves more to danger because of this habit? So many questions came into Albus' head again and like ever he had once again no answer, not even to one of them which made him angry again but this too was curiosity he wants to know the answers to all those questions…wouldn't it be better just to let off and try to live with what life offers to us? Albus shock his head to get out of all those thoughts when he started to feel that all this will drive him mad if he goes deeper into it and he had better things to do right now. They were sitting on one of the tables of the library, Van was nervously stepping with his feet on the ground while he was briefly going through the different pages of his book, Albus observed him for a while before he spoke to his friend with a smile

"Nervous for Rosie?" asked Albus

"Euh? Oh yeah a little, you know how she feels about Hugo and she told me before that she was completely deceived of this school year till now…well she didn't tell me what happened but it seemed to seriously affect her, must have to do with the class she missed with our new teacher" answered Van closing his book

"…Sure Rosie had quite some problems this days but such things happen in live, dad always says that well I mean actually in his case each day was a messenger of bad news, he constantly lived in fear and had troubles, so I tell myself when I'm fed up that as long as my life doesn't resemble my dad's life everything is fine or can still be saved" said Albus cleaning his glasses with a handkerchief

"…sure with half of the life your father had I would be completely mad, but well you must consider too that your father was a strong person, he never gave up and had lot of courage, Rosie isn't like Harry, she isn't a weak girl that's not what I say but she is still a very uncertain person like you he he he" explained Van laughing in the end on his little joke

"Thank you for the compliment Van…I'm sure Rosie will handle it and that once the year over we will only have memories of the good moments we passed" concluded Albus

Van agreed with a nod, when Mrs. Fenugreek approached to their table with a smile and some candies in her hands, she came up to them very slowly as se didn't want to disturbed them during their conversation or eavesdropping, that wouldn't be polite nor right and her second name could be queen of good manners.

"Good day boys, didn't miss Rosie accompagne you today?" asked she putting the candies onto the table "here have them" added she with her warm voice

Both boys thanked her for the candies, before they unwrapped one of them that would disappear into their mouths in the second itself

"Rosie went to see Mrs. Gonagall, she will be right back" answered Albus, throwing a glimpse to Van

"Ah something must have happened if she went to see the directress herself…oh but you don't need to tell me, these are her matters but I only hope she's fine" commented Mrs. Fenugreek

"No worry Mrs. Fenugreek she's fine, it's her brother who got some troubles but it's nothing serious" answered Van with a smile and swallowed another candy

"Hugo why am I not surprised by this, he got some serious lack of respect and good manners, even if all Weaselys are very nice fellows, may be he has something on his heart you should talk to him" suggested she

"We will as soon as we get an occasion, but for now we let them handle this amongst family members" explained Albus, to this she wished the boys a nice day and returned to her work and of course she wished them all good luck with the matter and not to hesitate if they need some help, she will gladly help them with what ever it may be. The boys told her that they won't hesitate ask her if they need something or the advice of an adult.

Meanwhile, Rosie had to wait to talk with Mrs. Gonagall who was busy with Professor Darkhartz, when he came out of her office Rosie stood up ready to enter her office. Rosie thought what a bad coincidence to meet up here with Professor Darkhartz, she didn't like him at all nor did Albus or Van, he was the kind of person who rather matched with Scorpius and his friends afterall he always was mean with them and seemed to dislike the person one would classify as being the good ones.

"Good day Rosie, missed a class again?" asked Professor Darkhartz on a sinister tone

"Good day Professor, no just an enquiry" answered Rosie briefly and tried to keep cool in his presence, showing him that she felt nervous in his presence would only motivate him to be more sarcastic and mean

With a further word, he disappeared into the corridor he seemed to be busy with a matter of his own to have let it be so easily but Rosie was happy about it, and so she step into Mrs. Gonagall's office after knocking gently on the door

"Good day Mrs. Gonagall can I speak to you for a second?" asked Rosie with a shy voice, she was afraid to disturb her directress as she always was extremely busy, like Dumbledore was before but she was it even more as she had a hard time getting used to all the responsibilities she had to now and keep at the same time an eye about all that happened at Hogwarts and everywhere else

"Rosie, please come in I knew you would come" answered she with a smile, pointing onto the chair in front of her desk "have a seat" added she while she was busy with some paper work

"I wanted to know what was going on…I mean my brother did he get serious problems and where is he now?" asked Rosie still shy but in a hurry to get an answer as fast as possible

Mrs. Gonagall gave her attention to Rosie now, leaving her paper work on the table, and made a serious face breathing in before she answered to Rosie

"…I know that your brother cares a lot for you and that it's a big brothers duty to watch over his sister but Hugo doesn't have any respect towards his teachers nor with any one else, and that's an important matter Rosie…he has difficulty to understand this and adapt to another way of behaving, of course I didn't throw him out of Hogwarts because of what happened in Hagrid's class today, he got just a punishment to help Hagrid with manual work the rest of the day without commenting a single time" explained Mrs. Gonagall

"Ouf I feel better now…I'm aware of Hugo impudent behavior and I try my best to make him understand this and try to change, but it seems to be harder then I thought to reason him still I will continue to give my best Mrs. Gonagall I'm really sorry for all" said Rosie relived now that she knew what happened to her brother and where he was…Hugo was capable of making more trouble or something stupid once he is angry so she was quite afraid

"Rosie it's not on you to be sorry, and you should concentrate on your studies first of all, I shall try to find someone who can take some care of your brother's manners for it's a problem that must be taken care of…it could mean being thrown out of here one day" spoke Mrs. Gonagall still with a serious and troubled face

"That would be nice…thank you very very much Mrs. Gonagall I really would appreciate that if someone could help my brother, so me too I would be less worried for him, well I shall let you then sure you have still a lot to do and I'm sorry that I disturbed you I shall return to my class then" answered Rosie and stood up

"No it was right to come to see me, afterall it's about your brother I understand your worries Rosie, well then study well" said she with a small smile and immediately returned to her paper work starting to murmur something Rosie couldn't hear…must be about the papers she was looking at. Happy and relived Rosie hurried up back to the library to tell the good news to her two friends, who sure grown impatient.

All excited Rosie sat beside Van with a smile and gave him a quick hug and get her breath under control before he could tell her friends what Mrs. Gonagall told her and that Hugo wad alright…well more or less, she was sure her brother wasn't enchanted with the punishment he got but for Rosie it was a good news

"Hugo has to help Hagrid with his work the rest of the day, that's his punishment…she said its better to try reeducate Hugo then simply throw him out but well that doesn't mean she can accept his rude manners, and if he should by error commit a scandal it could still mean for him to leave Hogwarts, so we have to take care to of Hugo" explained Rosie

"We are three to help Hugo, so I'm sure we gonna handle this one, afterall friends are here for such things" encouraged Albus his friend tapping gently onto her hand, Van's eyes immediately fell onto it but he didn't say a thing…he knew that Albus didn't love Rosie not more then friendship love but he still felt very sensible and uneasy when another boy came near Rosie. The guy that gave him the most to worry about for now was James, as he passed much time in the library like Rosie, they often were together and Van never knew what they talk about when they are alone or if already something happened once…he didn't see a direct sign that both had something going on but well one never is vigilant enough. He knew that he too had his fault in it, as he never told Rosie about how he feels about her or that there was suddenly more then friendship…but he was too afraid to tell her, of her reaction and he didn't want to break their friendship so he preferred to wait a little longer and see how things turn out.

The library had grown busy meanwhile; all the students were sitting around waiting for their new teacher to arrive, they were impatient to meet their new teacher. They heard from some students that she was a young attractive teacher but a strong imposing character and that already many male students had a crush on her and thought of other things then listening to her classes. Once she entered the library all eyes fell on her but the chit chatting continued what was unacceptable to the new teacher

"Good morning everyone, to start my name is April Khalavan and we will work together for this year and I'm very pleased of that but there are some things that must been made clear between you and me, that we can work together in harmony and not kill each others before the end of the year" began she her explanation, she had a very female and sexy voice, that would make every man's head turn and say "I'm ready to pluck the moon for your eyes". Indeed she had very beautiful eyes, a fresh green with long a pitch dark eyelashes but in over all she was a pretty woman with long black hair, pulpy lips and long dreamy legs that Albus was sure that half of the boys didn't even listen to what she was saying right now, even Van seemed fascinated by her but he fast go back his control as Rosie was still is true and only love.

"There some rules I would like to put up and I count on you to respect them…else I want be soft what concerns punishments hope you got that? Right, when I enter the class I want to see books and copy books already on the table and ready to be used, next thing is once I enter the classroom I want you to keep quite…I wont hear someone continue to talk you have the rest of the day to tell your problems and love stories to your friends, got that till here?" asked she with a severe look that said a no wont be accepted. At the same time, it was sure that the students weren't pleased with her rules making so they just gave a nod and one or two lame yes miss came out.

"…Good oh yes and when I talk I want no one to interrupt me, lift your hand if you have to make a comment or ask for something, that counts also when one of your classmates is talking no one has the right to stop them or talk into it, the same counts for stupid remarks and jokes" ended she with a smile, before she picked up her book and started to search for a specific chapter.

The children stayed quite, each one made up his own opinion of the new teacher, but Albus thought that most of them were surely telling themselves a really hot woman but definitely too severe and hope that she's not like this in her love affairs. Still Albus wasn't that displeased with her method at least it would hinder stupid guys like Scorpius to make their mean comments and jokes, that was a thing he appreciate and was ready to accept her demands afterall she is the teacher so there's no choice then obey…on the other side he worried about how Hugo will take that and if he will be able to accommodate himself in her class, for a chance he is not here for her first class with them, as Harry always said first impressions can be decisive so it was a good thing that he wasn't there right now. At that moment, Miss Khalavan found the chapter she searched for, and sat onto her chair crossing her legs as she was wearing a short skirt and she knew what boys did when she would sit otherwise.

"Today we will concentrate on the chapter, that talks about the equilibrium between good and evil in the magical world and the different researches made on it by some historical characters like Dumbledore…your ancient director he was one of the bravest, once we finished to read and discuss your homework will be to write about the theory or fact you believe in the most and explain me why this one and not the others in your eyes" explained she leaning over the table which gave view on her profound low cut of her cloth. She looked at the students with a thoughtful face when she pointed onto Savitri, who thought that she did something wrong that she pointed at her.

"You…start reading on page 20 please, I tell you then where to stop" ordered Miss Khalavan

"With pleasure" smiled Savitri once she was relived to know that she did nothing wrong, and throw a glimpse at Emrald before she began to read, everyone opened their book on the same page and followed attentively the lecture. Now and then she would stop Savitri to make a comment or explain something more in details or ask a question to someone. Even if she was severe, she knew how to teach her students in a way that would bore no one, and keep them all concentrated and even get pleasure in what we were learning. So finally, she fell into the category of teachers that are appreciated and will surely become popular in a short time. Talking about the origins of good and evil made Albus think again of the book he read, without his dad's permission and he wanted to ask Miss Khalavan a question now may be she could answer some of his question that would really do him good to get rid of some of the millions questions that danced inside his mind. So after a short hesitating he stretched up his hand, when she asked after the lecture if any one had a question.

"Yes? And please let me know your name first then ask" demanded the teacher

"My name is Albus Potter, and euh I read in some books that the evil ones are referred to the immortal ones…is it true or just a way of talking about them?" asked Albus waiting impatiently and concentrated for an answer. Scorpius looked intrigued at Albus when he spoke out his question, but he took his eyes of the boy before he would realize it.

"Oh so you are Harry's second son, pleased to meet you and to answer your question as it is said evil is one half of the equilibrium, the good cant exist without it and evil without the good…if you consider this evil becomes immortal you cant destroy it or make it disappear it will always be there and take different forms to manifest but it is always present when you work, sleep or eat just that you cant see it directly" answered she Albus question taking a small break, so that he could think over it first then she continued

"Or another explanation could be that, some evil begins are said to be really immortal, or that they can achieve immortality in a way that is unknown to us mortal ones, only those who are evil know the way to reach immortality and transgress the rule of life and death" added she

"I didn't think of all those ways…thanks" commented Albus, he was extremely happy with her answers, she knew a lot about well afterall it's part of her domain but it was more then he had hoped for.

"Any other questions?" asked she leaning back onto her chair, closing her book satisfied

This time it was Scorpius who lifted his hand, which surprised the students again as he wasn't the type of student to ask for questions or be anticipated in any of the classes but today seemed to be a special day…well in Hagrid's class it was rather to make Hagrid feel uneasy and play with his teacher but who knows may be it was the same case here too

"Name and then go on" said Miss April Khalavan

"Scorpius Malfoy, What's the triumvirate of Shemhamphorasch?" asked Scorpius with a serious expression on his face, fixing his teacher with extrem intensity in his serpent's eyes

"…never heard of, where did you hear that?" asked she curious back standing up from her chair and walked over to Scorpius table, sitting on the chair that was free next to him

"I don't remember from where I have it, but it just came into my mind and I thought Miss knowledge would know it" answered Scorpius on a cold tone clsoign his book, starring into her green eyes

"Two things young Malfoy first I didn't give you the authorization to close your book and secondly I don't need nicknames" said she with her severe tone, she knew that she needed to be explcit if she was talking to a Malfoy as she knew well his father and grand father even if she had to say that Scorpius was more like Lucius them Draco.

"One thing giving nicknames nor closing books without your agreement is stated in your rules Miss Khalavan" hissed the boy calmy back, and in the end he wasn't wrong with what he said. Scorpius always knew how to attain each single person in here, in the right, well with the students it was more easy but also the teachers were no problem for him, it was just a matter of the roght way to approach them as lon as he didn't say soemthing that wasn't true or insolant no one had the righ to punsih him or be rude with him

"Ah your very cunne Mr. Malfoy and I see you chose to play that game, sadly the class will be over in 5mins so we continue this one next time" said she and lfited herself up from the chair and walekd back to her table to sit onto it.

"As a first impression, I'm glad to have you as my students all of you worked well today, you may leave now afterall as I said the bell will soon ring" with this words the stduents closed their books and made themselves ready to leave the library. The next calss would not start before hours, it was the Astronomy class, the only one who had a class before that one of the friendstroup was Rosie, as she took the course study of ancient runes too which is an elective course. Albus and Van, wished Rosie god luck for her calss, as the teacher for ancient runes also was a new one this year, her name was Vera La Golda and about her they didn't know a thing yet so they hoped for Rosie that she's a nice teacher. After that Albus and Van went in search of James and Ruby, who properly were at the canteen or in the library as Albus knew that they too had no class right now, they decided to join them. Rosie was still wondering about the question Scorpius asked Miss Khalavan, was it true that he didn't remember where he took that up? Or did he just want to be sure that no one knows about it? One thing was sure she never heard of it and if even Miss Khalavan doesn't know its existence then neither will she find it in the school library…may be Mrs. Gonagall knows soemthign about it, but Rosie wasn't sure if it would be wise asking her about. While she was thinking about that she searched for her Advanced Rune Translation book in her bag but she couldn't find it

"Arggg where is it? You did not just lose it Rosie" whsipered she irrtated to herself , and started over again to search her book taking all out of her bags to discover that she was right, she had lost her book…where and when she didn't know but it was gone. Rosie really felt that luck was not on her side, and that again she will create a bad impression on a new teacher, what will she think of a student that arrives withhout her books on a new school year, that's when a idea came into her mind may be she could borrow one at the library so she hurried up to the library.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Fenugreek, I was askign myself if you have the book advanced runes translations? I really need it" asked Rosie

"Oh good afternoon to you Rosie, oh I'm really sorry but there was a girl before you that asked me for the same book and it was the only one I have here at the library as runes are an elective class I do not have much about it' answered Mrs. Fenugreek looking really sorry for Rosie, she loved her like a daugther and to see her decived hurted her somehow

"…don't you know someone of the elder ones having the same course then you?" asked she

"The only ones I know are Ruby and James, but they don't have the rune class…James abadoned it last year as it became too much for him and afterall most people think it's not a needy subject so…" explained Rosie but she stopped before she really finished her phrase as she was really irrtated by the reality that she had to make up with that situation and to find out how to save it.

"Anyway thank you and have a nice rest fo the day" smiled she bitterly and walked off lingering through the corridor fustrated and tired, she hoped that the day would take a fast end, so that she could hide under her bed sheet and make at least some nice dreams forgetting a little about the bitter reality.

Albus and Van, meanwhile found Ruby and James they were eating something at the canteen and as always there were two or three books on the table, and James was reading in the biggest of it trying to explain something to Ruby who seemed right now more interested in her sandwich then in James explanations.

"Hey guys can we have a sit?" asked Van sitting next to his sister, and managed to take half of her sandwich off and started to eat barbaric

"Why do you ask when you sit down before you get an answer?" asked James closing his book

"…well the question is out of politeness and sitting down before you answer it because as a friend you can't refuse me a seat" explained Van with a smile, that disgusted all the three of them

"Van don't smile when you are eating…" advised him Albus and sat next to his brother, throwing an eye on the books of his elder brother to see a little what awaits him and to be frank the width of certain books scared him…

"Where's Rosie?" asked James now, which seemed to displease Van, why he was asking for her even if it was a harmless question he went on his guards immediately

"Why do you ask that? She has her study of ancient rune class" said Van, fixing James with a serious look

"Well normally you guys don't walk around without her, that's why? And why are you so suspicious?" asked James back with a doubting expression on his face, he leaned over the table

"I'm not suspicious…it was just so sorry James" answered Van, he didn't want James to find something out nor any one else, if they knew what he feels for Rosie they would torture him and properly tell her…and that was all but expect what he wants so he had to keep calm and natural about all matters that include Rosie

"Wow I didn't wait for an excuse Van, its okay common me too I wasn't that serious about" laughed James kinda confused. After that they had lunch together and talked about their day and about their new teachers, especially about Mrs. Khalavan

Rosie was sitting on a bench, outside near the class room where the study of ancient runes were held, she was thinking about where she could have lost her book or if she had borrowed it to someone but nothing came to her mind that seemed to be helpful for her right now. It wasn't just a matter of class but the books were not the cheapest things, especially this one was quite expensive and it was known that Weasleys aren't rich people, they couldn't even been classified as middle range people and to tell her parents that she lost a book and needs a new one, made her even more sad and worrying. She knew they wouldn't refuse her to buy a new one, and would immediately send her required money but Rosie knew what it meant…each coin counted for them. Rosie lifted her head to look over the courtyard which was empty at that time, the sun was shining and some birds were playing in the low cut grass and she could hear the voices of the students inside. Rosie concentrated on the birds, and a memory came into her mind about her 8th birthday.

It was a beautiful summer morning, when she woke up and walked down into the kitchen for breakfast when she found the whole family gathered there, wishing her a happy birthday. Hermione had made a big cake on which he had written her daughter name in big letters and her father had bought a wand for her, as he promised her to start learning her magical spells and educate her some at home so that she could show of when she will enter the Hogwarts school. She was excited to know what her brother had for her when, he told her that he didn't buy a gift for her…Rosie started to cry ready to run off into her room but Hugo told her that her gift was waiting outside in the forest. Curious she followed her brother out into the woods; he brought her near the lake they used to take a bath when the weather was too hot. Hugo took her by her hand and told her to close her eyes; nervous Rosie closed her eyes and let herself be guided by her brother. Once down he told her to open her eyes but be quite, what she did…she couldn't believe her eyes, in front of her millions of colourful birds were paying along the shore, it was a breathtaking sight. Happy she jumped into her brother's arms to thank him, and then Hugo ran off telling her he would capture one of the birds for her…

"Who had thought that Miss brilliant has time to dream around?" said a icy voice, that pierced through her mind and her memories vanished off, disturbed Rosie turned her head around to look at Scorpius, by his voice she already knew that it was the serpent…he always chose right his moments to come when she felt bad and frustrated not able to take any more

"If I guess right you lost your advanced rune translation book hein…what a pity" asked Scorpius but there was neither mischief in his voice nor any perverted smile on his face

"Oh great so you made a new discovery…" commented Rosie, taking her eyes off him and fixed from new the little birds playing under the sun, near a small puddle in the grass. Somehow his presence didn't disturb her that much, then it did before as she already felt completely down and tricked out by life, it didn't matter right now if Scorpius would put an extra onto her misery destiny at this moment.

Suddenly a heavy book fell onto her lap, on which was written "advanced rune translations", her eyes widened when she took the book into her hands…she couldn't believe her eyes when she felt the anger coming up in her she lied the book onto the bench and stood energetic up shouting at Scorpius with all the anger and sadness she had on her heart right now

"Can you tell me why you can't just leave me? There so many students at Hogwarts, who you can torture or take your satisfaction but no it must always be me, I didn't do something to you nor did I tell any teacher about all the things you did and still you just harp on me…what do you want? That I leave Hogwarts or become insane!!! I have more then enough of all this, let off or else I tell all to Mrs. Gonagall this time, my patient too has a limit…why did you have to take my book away? Oh I know its funny because Weasleys don't have enough money, so she gets a lot of problems and all her teachers will take her for a disordered student on which no one can count and…!" Rosie got even more angry when she saw that Scorpius only reaction was to smile at what she was screaming at him, it was even more then just a simple smile, he couldn't hold his laughter back looking amused at the girl he crossed his arms holding his laughter back again

"Oh sure what else could I have expect from a Malfoy then laughing at my words…sure all this lets you cold! But if they throw you out of here you will see that things aren't that funny blunt tailed Scorpion!!!" scold she even louder now at the more then amused boy

"It's not your book…" said Scorpius while she was still shouting at him almost losing her breath

"…then you will may be learn some manners, saying that Malfoys should be gentlemen and you are just pathe…not my book?" Rosie was so in into her scolding that she needed some time to realize what Scorpius just said to her. What did he just say? Not my book thought Rosie and opened the book on the first page as she had written her name there…but her name wasn't anywhere to see, ashamed and confused she closed the book again and sat down next to it with her head down when she suddenly turned her head around to fix Scorpius with an angry face

"Still for almost all I said I was right…you are unbearable and stop making a fixation on me for your bad humour" said she pointing with her finger menacingly at him

Scorpius leaned some forward, which made her mover her head some back to which the boy smiled again but a rather cute smile then a mischievous one, he placed one hand on the book and starred into her hazelnut brown eyes with his piercing diamonds

"I thought you could need that book, as you have lost yours…per chance I have two of the same book, dad made an error when he bought my school books, it's that simple miss Weasley" explained Scorpius with a normal voice that surprised Rosie, normally there was always the hissing of a serpent in his voice and even what he just said…was something nice and generous act? Rosie knew that something must be wrong; she picked up the book and placed it onto his lap

"May be in a other life I would believe that a Malfoy would be generous with someone…but I will not walk into your trap this time Scorpius I told you I'm tired of it, take your book now and leave…please" answered Rosie, and as she saw that it was almost time, she stood up she didn't want as a plus to be late in her class

"Being generous isn't easy when you are a Malfoy…that I'm sure of it now, well listen miss brilliant her watch" said Scorpius and took out a pen signing the book with his signature and pushed it to the end of the bench

"…now everyone know that you cant imitate my signature so whatever problems you can get, you just have to say you got the book from me, is that enough for you?" asked the blond haired boy

"Sure, that when the moment comes you tell everyone that I stole the book from you…ha you see I think of all, now bye Mr. Malfoy" answered Rosie and walked off to join her classroom. Scorpius, didn't thought it could be so difficult make her accept that book, that she preferred to make another bad impression then accept the book from his hand…he didn't expect that one, but well afterall she was right, he wasn't smooth with her at all so she had all her reasons to act like this so there was only one last thing left to make her accept that book.

Scorpius ran up to her, grabbed her right hand and dragged her behind him into the classroom; in the other hand he was holding his book. Rosie shouted confused and surprised that he shall leave her and if he has gone made but he wouldn't answer to her. Inside the classroom the other students looked wondering at the two of them, and why Scorpius was holding Rosie's hand? He walked up to the teacher still holding her hand firmly, Rosie didn't say a thing since they entered the room as now she felt to ashamed and the centre of all attention

"Good evening Mrs. Vera La Golda, my name is Scorpius Malfoy, I'm a student of your class I gift that book to Rosie, as I lost hers by mischance hope you don't mind and witness that this book is hers now" said Scorpius before he pressed the book against Rosie's chest and whispered to her ear

"…convinced now?" to which Rosie twitched once but no word came out of her mouth, she didn't know what to think of all this and why he suddenly turned from serpent to guardian angel…her heart told her that something still must be wrong, even if she couldn't find what it was yet

"Well…that's nice but I don't really get why you had to tell me this?" answered Mrs. La Golda confused but it didn't seem to be a joke or something like this, as there was nothing funny in it

"Our relationship is complicated…that's why" answered Scorpius before he realized that he was still holding her hand, and at the same time he was surprised that Rosie didn't take her hand away yet…sure her mind was busy with finding out why he did that, well so it was he in the end who let off of her hand and went to his table sitting next to Athena, as Emrald didn't go for that class…doing more work then necessary wasn't his thing and Athena took the course as she thought it would help her to communicate with the magical creatures who existed in her imagination even if she always say they exist for real…

"Euh sorry mam" gave Rosie out finally before; she took place next to Savitri who immediately started to shower her with all sorts of questions, why he was holding her hand? Why he gave her that book? Why afterall they are together? And many more

"Relationship…hein? A Malfoy and a Weasley? That's the revelation of the year" whispered the teacher shocked, definitely she took up what Scorpius told her in another way then he had thought of, while he meant that their family are in constant war Mrs. Vera La Golda thought that they were dating, so said in love which was more the far way from the reality. Once she was able to get that thought out of her mind, she started her class, by presenting herself, she was around 45years old and had three children and a so called mixed blood but she didn't seem to be afraid telling this, as this revelation could encourage some students to not respect her like they should…the reason why she reviled that fast became clear, she a very server and mischievous teacher, that with the time it even seemed she took her pleasure from torturing them. Well not all teachers can be like Neville Longbottom or Sybill Trelawney, who are lovely teachers.

Rosie tried to answer Savitri's questions, once she calmed down and when Mrs. Vera La Golda's eyes where somewhere else or occupied torturing one of the students. Rosie, knew that something must be wrong about all that, but she made up to give him another chance may be he felt bad somewhere for all the things he did these days or he just had a book too much…she knew all she thought of wasn't that convincing then her feeling that there must be a dark spot in the story but for now she felt happy and her day was saved, thanks to him even if she couldn't believe that she was thinking that…but school was the most important thing for her right now, and having that book no matter how she got it relived her.

James and Ruby had been gone to their next class to, leaving a bored Albus and Van behind, they were still sitting on the table where they took lunch together and talked about Mrs. Khalavan's class and the questions which came up when suddenly Van brought Hugo's name into the conversation

"I'm sure Hugo, would have given her some hard work…" commented Van

"Hugo has to stay with Hagrid the whole day, right what do you say if we go to look after him?" suggested Albus uncertain

"Sure why not? If we aren't desired there, Hagrid will let us now but there's no harm to go over quick afterall seeing Hugo work is a must" laughed Van standing up ready to leave, when he got pushed down again by Emrald who had an angry expression on his. Well he almost ever looks like this…no one knew why he was always so hot blooded, even if to say his mother too is a really strange person and the Longbottom family and Potters didn't like them at all, afterall his mother killed Sirius black who was Harry's uncle and the last family member he had.

"If you see Hugo tell him, this fight is still not over and that he has to be sentenced…" spoke he angrily pushing his black hair back, his hair were slightly curled as his mother has very curly hair but he always used to make that strange hair style like a chameleon so you didn't see really that he had wavy hair by nature. Albus knew it because last year when they went on an outing it was raining heavily and at the end of the day, his hairstyle didn't make it through, he even had actually right long hairs that why his chameleon style is so impressive.

"Sure we shall le him know…" answered Albus before Van couldn't answer him, to whom he actually spoke but the confirmation of Albus was enough for him so he just through them one last angry look before he stamped away. Both had to laugh at it before they left Hogwarts to gain Hagrid's small hut near the forest. When they almost reached the hut, they could here Hagrid's voice who had a rather impatient tone and Hugo with his ever mocking voice, seemed that they not going along with each other…well must be from Hugo side as Hagrid is a real teddy but take care he can also be the complete contrary if necessary, this Albus knew from his father, there were still some few things he did tell to his sons but never about Voldemort and his alliance who took more from him away then he could bear…many wondered or admired my father that he never became insane or just gave up, he was and will always be a hero, a real one and like all heroes he had to suffer a lot, lose a lot and continue to suffer as he is condemned to stay back, left behind with all those terrible memories and pain of the lost ones…he didn't even talk about what he felt with Hermione or Ron, he kept all to himself and it was destroying him somehow. Both James and Albus knew that, the fire in his eyes was slowly fading away, he knew how much strength was left in him…it scared them, ma too but they couldn't help it

"Albus?..Albus hey common let's go" said Van shaking Albus out of his thoughts and with a nod he agreed, so they continued to walk down the narrow way, finally arriving at Hagrid's front door but the voices came from the back of the hut. So Albus and Van walked around the house, better then knocking at the door and waiting till someone would hear the knockings

"Stop talking that much, and activate your muscles…if you can have such a big mouth, the rest should work even better so hurry up" commanded Hagrid standing imposingly in front of Hugo supervising his work, with his hands on his large waist. Hugo was hacking wood for Hagrid with a quite old looking axe, he was sweating and dirty, he must be really tired but well Hugo would never give in or say that he couldn't no more till he would fall unconscious or die, which could be both an advantage and a disadvantage. Van and Albus looked at the pleasing spectacle for a moment till Hugo was the first one to see them and with a grin he spoke out

"Yeah take your pleasure… as long as you can" with a mocking tone, his voice sounded exhausted and he was out of breath

Hagrid who was with the back against Albus and Van, thought he was talking to him and that Hugo meant that he took an immense pleasure by seeing him finished off

"Don't talk like this Hugo, it's your fault in the end, learn to main your language and when it's wiser to keep quiet" said Hagrid but still with a nice voice, he maybe had enough of Hugo's replies and manner but he knew shouting at the boy wouldn't make things better may be only worse

"Tsss Biggy…I wasn't talking to you… but to the two clowns behind you" answered Hugo with another grin, and still the fatigue in his voice, intrigued and confused Hagrid turned around to see Albus and Van waving at him with sweet smiles that made Hagrid laugh loudly

"Oh oh oh you guys are here, no class right now? Sorry but the little demon must still stay with me" laughed Hagrid caressing his belly

"Biggy is really appropriate..." whispered Hugo to himself while he continued to cut the wood blocks in four pieces, his hands had become all red with the time and effort he had to put into it meanwhile, to combat his fatigue and he could feel his arms burning sign that his body was growing weak but with another grin he doubled force and continued as if nothing was

"Who said we came to pick him up? We wanted to take pleasure seeing Hugo work for real" answered Van mocking his friend

"And it really paid to come" added Albus with a smile, but Hugo was too concentrated to put enough force in his hacking that there was not enough to give an answer to his friends, only Hagrid had another break of laugh at Van's words

"Sure that's a thing, but you guys came at the right moment, I can just need you would you please keep a eyes on Hugo, that he works like he should? I'm dying of hunger" asked Hagrid

"Trust us Hagrid, we will make him work even harder, go and have a nice diner time" said Van amuse of the thoughts to torture Hugo a little bit, Albus nodded that he too was okay with it. Before Hagrid went inside to have diner, he turned around to Hugo, to give him one last instruction

"Hugo, you rather work else I make sure you spend another day in my company and when you finished with that you have to wipe all the leafs away put them into a black bag and put it over there, that's where I keep all the garbage" explained he and gave a glimpse to Albus and Van, saying I count on you guys before he went impatiently and happily into his hut for a good diner.

Albus and Van, took place on some stones near Hugo and observed him hacking the wood, now and then making some comments that he could make it better like this or that he is lame, just to tease him and of course Hugo had to answer to each remark made even if he seriously was out of breath that sometimes Albus and Van didn't get what he said completely, when he suddenly asked a question that made Albus and Van lose their smiles

"I hope Rosie is fine, I didn't want to hurt her…she must be worried, and she's the last person I want to hurt…" said Hugo with a serious voice something that was as rare as a Malfoy would say sorry to someone, and due to this Albus nor Van knew what to answer to this. Hugo hacked down the last wooden block when he threw down his axe onto the ground stretching himself out, tired and he could feel all his muscles cracking under his skin, he wiped away the sweat on his face and looked into the sky which was already quite dark and the first stars blinked with the half moon hanging in the middle. He seemed lost in thoughts, surely about Rosie as he just talked of her, while Albus and Van were still speechless or better said searching the right words when Hugo was the one who broke up the silence

"Ouf one more thing done, well hey guys can you see the broom somewhere?" asked he with a smile, throwing a small stone at Van, "you have been more mean then Albus" laughed he, which made all of them laugh and took the uneasiness feeling away…sometimes Albus thought what would be life without Hugo? Surely much sadder, he always knew how to cheer up everyone and couldn't remember one day that Hugo had been sad

"Yes, it's over there I saw it when we walked around the hut but don't count on me to get it for you as I'm the meaner one" teased Van back with a smile, and threw a small stone at Hugo too

"Who said I was asking you to get it? I don't need your help…afterall I'm sure the broom must be to heavy for you creepy arms" teased he back and walked around the house in search for the broom, he finally got his breath again but he was still really finished off and all he wanted was to sleep but he knew there was still some to go…

"That was a weak one Hugo, not able to lift a broom…didn't you find better?" provoked Van shouting around the corner

"…Well dear Van sure I could have found better but this time I preferred to be honest" answered Hugo with the victory smile on his face, Albus couldn't hold back but to laugh at Hugo's answer and Van's dead expression on his face

"He got you here Van, let it be you never beat Hugo at that mouse/cat game" said Albus tapping onto Van's left shoulder

"You shouldn't be talking any way continue you work hurry I wont see one leaf on the ground when you finished" said Van vexed somehow and wanted too end the conversation in which he had the bad role but he wasn't angry, just a question about his stupid boy pride. Hugo just gave a smile and let it be, for once it was also what he preferred and it here, do the work left to do as fast as possible and find his bed to fall onto. He began to wipe away the leaves onto a shovel then straight into the black bag which Hagrid gave him before. There were so many leaves on the ground, that Hugo desperate inside; afterall the hut was near the forest with the large trees so how could there be only a few ones. Albus and Van chatted together waiting for their friend to finish his work, now and then he gave a comment to their discussion or made one of his jokes but never had he taken a break.

"Finished…unbelievable but I'm done" smiled the weakened boy with a fading smile, and leaned the broom against the back wall of the hut, sitting beside Albus with the black bag in his hands. Albus and Van contemplated the work of their friends, somehow the ground without leaves looked strange but soon there will be a hundred again with the wind and well with all those trees it was rather an evidence then a simple guess

"I throw that away and then let's go I wouldn't support see that ground covered by leaves again after the hard time I spent on it" said Hugo with a tired voice now, that Albus stood up and took the bag out of his hands

"I throw it away for you, walking over there isn't a real work so it doesn't matter if I do it, you worked hard enough and afterall my legs started to hurt" explained Albus his action and walked off, while Hugo shouted a thank you after him and kept silent while Van talked about a good recipe his mom used to make.

Albus opened the large rusty dustbin that was leaned against an enormous tree, with a sign on it, that the forest is a danger zone; he threw the bag into the dustbin making a strange face, when the bad smell of the dustbin came right into his face.

"Oh when was the last time that Hagrid cleaned that up…" whispered Albus disgusted and closed it fast again when he heard some whispering in the air

"…the sign of the mighty has appeared, time is running out soon the oracle will pass to the other side" the voice sounded like the one of an old man or at least one thing was sure it was the voice of an old or sick person, Albus tried to focus on it as he could hear some further whispering it came from the forest but from quite a long distance it seemed…the voice attracted Albus and he felt like the forest was calling for him, like a force pushed him into the forest first Albs tried to resist because he knew it was strongly prohibited to enter the forest by any student because of its multiple danger, about some he knew thanks to his father but the more he resisted the more that strange force pushed him forward. Hugo who was watching Albus in the distance saw that he was now dangerously drawing near to the forest, intrigued Hugo gave a push to Van who stopped his explanation

"What's Albus doing?" asked Hugo pointing out at Albus who was now near the first trees of the forest holding onto one, trying to resist his body who had a life of his own like charmed by the voice of the forest, was it a kind of spell?

"…is he going into the forest? Albus knows it's not allowed!" exclaimed Van standing up, so did Hugo and both hurried up to him. Shouting out to Albus at that distance wasn't possible else Hagrid would surely hear them and come out to see what's wrong…which meant more problems for them so they preferred to verify on their own instead of screaming out.

Van reached Albus before Hugo, who was completely over after the whole day of work, but he arrived too as soon as Van took hold of Albus right arm pulling him back towards him.

"Albus what's wrong with you? You can't go into the forest you know that, let's not get into such big problems" said Van but Albus gave no answer struggling against Van's grab, without taking his eyes of the forest but startled up when Hugo suddenly stood in front of him with a big fool smile

"Na na na Albus is the sphinx of the forest calling you?" asked Hugo mockingly, after a legend there was a sphinx living in the forest, of an inestimable beauty with a voice a sweet a honey and eyes that tell the story of the world but with a fragile sadness in her heart she calls out for the innocent ones, those with a pure heart to end her loneliness…still never the one she called up to her returned. They learnt it in their History of Magic class and also in Hagrid's calls of mystical creatures

"…Hugo? Say can't you hear it for real?" asked Albus back seriously

Definitely Hugo and Van's expression changed at Albus' seriousness, and tried to listen for a while if there was really something but they couldn't hear something inhabitual away from the birds, wind, the leaves dancing when the wind passes through the trees and some other animals.

"You're serious Albus? I mean the sphinx calls you?" asked Van letting off of Albus' arm when he realized that he stopped struggling against him and thought it was save enough to let off of him now.

"I don't think it's the sphinx…the voice sounds more like an old or sick person, which said something about the oracle that will soon go to the other world" explained Albus to his friends who seemed rather confused and astonished that they couldn't hear it when Hugo came up with another question

"And only for that voice you wanted to transgress the rule of Hogwarts?"

"A strange force pushed me to move into the forest, I started to lose the control of my body…" answered Albus sacred now himself, thinking of the strange event, what was it? Was it important that he goes into the forest? What would have been waiting there for him? Death may be? The thought of death made Albus feel the sudden fear that took him over now

"Oh listen who is talking about transgressing rules, the good manner champ" bantered Van his friend with pleasure

"Shut up who asked you for a commentary?" replied Hugo slapping Van onto his head, and both started over a fight, not a real one but what they could their mouse/cat game when Albus suddenly heard the voice of the forest again, and still he was the only one who could hear it

"Death shalt be the gift for mad love…the serpent succeeded to empoison Eve, thou mortals too weak to pierce through the veil of evil" whispered the voice while each word echoed in the air, from new Albus felt the force now even harder pushing him out to the forest as he refused to move Albus suddenly felt like a needle piercing his heart, when he stepped some forward the pain became less but as he stopped again the pain returned even more intense…after a short reflection better said a push through Albus ran off widely through the forest.

"Albus have you gone mad! Come back we can't do that…Albus!" screamed Van furious and afraid at the same time, if he had to follow his friend as he sure needed his help and was in danger but at the same time he was afraid of the forest and if they ever would come out of it again? While those thoughts rushed through his mind he realized that Hugo was missing too. He had immediately ran off behind Albus when ran like crazy away, he could still see Hugo and decided to flow before he would lose sight of him

"Hugo wait for me!" screamed he out, trying to catch up as fast as he could, he succeeded to reach Hugo and both could see Albus in the distance escaping various obstacles on his path continuing to run like a wild gone animal, even if Hugo scold out at him to stop or get him under control he wouldn't stop from running.

"I thought you were tired…if you call that tired" said Van astonished how Hugo still could run like this after the day he had, and he could hear him breath heavily in and out

"Do I really have a choice…" feigned Hugo not taking his eyes off Albus, and after that both kept silent economising their force to run instead to waste them in unnecessary talking, and Hugo was right they had no choice then following Albus and especially don't lose him now that they have entered the forest only for him they rather give all they have to stop Albus. It seemed like Albus knew exactly where he was running too, which assured Hugo and Van that it was that force of which their friend had been talking before that pushed him to run off like this. All of them ignored where they were heading too and what awaited them but that didn't matter right one. Since a while now Hugo and Van felt like a strange presence, not even sure if it was only one and not several, it seemed that they are observed and knowing this worried them even more, now they had to watch out for Albus and also their surrounding, one never knows what lingers around in this misty forest…

They were now deep inside the forest, that it seemed like nightfall had already came over them, it was all dark in the forest with millions of different shapes and forms that they often ignored what was around them, the only shape their were sure about were the trees with their branches hanging down like long witch fingers over their head reaching out to scratch them to death. It was also harder to distinguish Albus in the distance now, sometimes they would fall down when they missed to see an obstacle on their way in contrary to them Albus never fell to the ground the force guided him safely through the forest. Van tired to fix his mind on Albus as his surrounding made him really freak out and he almost couldn't feel his legs anymore, while he could hear loud his blood rushing threw his veins, his heart ready to give up he breathed out heavily now and then wondering how Hugo felt. Hugo was near to lose consciousness, he had crossed his limits long ago and still pushed threw which he knew could be fatal but he couldn't just abandon Albus, even if he knew where he was heading too he didn't know either what was going to happened there and how to find a way back out of this. Still Hugo couldn't deny it but his vision started to degrade which didn't help him to keep Albus in his sight when he all of a sudden felt a strong presence even able to say from where it came, he looked over to Van's side when he saw a silhouette appear out of the dark running down the slope with one arm in the air, that creature had enorm long menacingly claws ready to tear Van into pieces.

"Van watch out!" screamed Hugo with all his force pushing Van to the ground, while the creatures collapsed into Hugo, both rolling down on the other side, down the slope, threw the forest was the last thing Van could observe in horror and Hugo voice shouting out

"Don't lose Albus!" a scream filled with pain and exhaustion, Van immediately get up again looking out for Albus, who he could see climb over a tree trunk, he threw a last glimpse at the place where Hugo felt down along with that hideous thing before he ran off behind Albus hoping he did the right thing…may be was it also because he feared more looking out for Hugo who was with a monster and may be find his friend dead then running behind Albus who was still well up. At least the event gave Van the force he needed to run as fast as he could behind Albus and even drew nearer to him, that he could see him clearly when he stopped shocked he watch out.

Albus had reached a wooden house in the forest, with broken windows and it seemed like it could fall into pieces at every instant, but at the same time it had a menacingly presence and the closer he stepped to it the more a fear grew inside him, when like an immense force pushed Van back against a tree "Ay" exclaimed the boy hurt but to afraid to get up again, he sat there watching Albus walking up the shabby stairs of the house. The house was surrounded by shaddocks, on which the large citrus were pending from right to left because of the strong wind. Van could now recognize that someone was sitting next to the front door on the ground covered with a grey sheet or something like that. Albus couldn't feel anymore the wild force that pushed him before and came back to himself, he looked at the person sitting in front of him, all he could see were two old trembling hands holding something firmly, it seemed to be a stone…black in colour

"Where are Hugo and Van…?" was still Albus first reflection, and he turned around searching for them with his wide opened eyes full of fear and worry, when he saw someone in front of a tree waving at him, he could recognize that it was Van thanks to his light hair, with a smile Albus was ready to run off to him when the man took hold of his arm

"Mortal one…the hour glass is broken, the sand fades out of your hands, don't be seduced to the other side of your trouser chest" spoke the man, Albus could now see that the one who called him was an old blind man, the sheet had fallen down from his head and his arm trembled while he held Albus, who made a wait sign at Van before he lowered himself in front of the old man. He didn't see that Van tried to make some signs back, shouting was impossible that Albus heard it at that distance and trying to join Albus was dangerous it seemed that the wasn't desired and Van was not ready to give another try yet.

"Speaking in riddles wont help anyone, I have no clue what you are telling and why me? What's the meaning of all this?" asked Albus confused, scared but curious to know the truth behind all this

"The answer lays within you…Albus; the sign has already appeared to you but never cares someone before the storm isn't in front of your house door…the grudge of immortal ones never dies nor do they…be aware of the serpent's eyes, no medicine exist to cure a shattered heart nor to cast off the perfume and memories of someone, the road that awaits you is perilous chose well your companions some are better left outside for they own good" said the old man when he put the black stone into Albus hands

"Never lose her…the immortal ones will come to look for her, protect her like your own life" added the old, leaning his head back against the wall closing his eyes when it began to rain. Confused by the old man's word Albus stayed silent for a while starring at the stone in his hand "she…?" he whispered why did he call at stone she? Well as if he understood one single thing that the old man said…why couldn't he just be explicit all must always be riddle, mystery and complicated arrrg and questions! Always those questions and no answer and stupidly we continue to seek for the answers ready to kill our own ones…? Thinking of it made Albus again come back onto the book he read in, the black one with silver decoration that father forbid him to read it talked about curiosity and immortal ones and that they are immortal for real that it wasn't just a saying…was the old man talking about the same things? With the immortal ones he surely meant the evil ones and that something is coming up and the sign he talked about was it the one on his hand? Omen of bad news, Dumbledore had one too before the first war began against Voldemort…but father killed him? Didn't he? Or was there a way to resurrect him…sure if they are immortal there must be a way? The oracle Albus ignored who that was, Eve who got empoisoned, chose well your companions, shattered heart, serpent eyes??? Too much he couldn't help about nor find any link between all this things

"I…I ignore too much to understand you messages Sir…please can't you explain it to me?" asked Albus polite and desperate, but the old man gave him no answer nor didn't he movie since his last words and then Albus got lost in thoughts and memories of ancient happenings and properly connection to the old man's words…Albus waited for a while fixing the old man curiously before he moved a hand near his neck to take his pulse, first he was some scared of the idea that crossed his mind but he had to be sure about so he took the old man's pulse to realize that he died…he wasn't breathing anymore was it because of this that he had to see me no matter what, that this strange force brought me here…sure he knew that he was going to die. Albus envelope him in his grey sheet plucking some flowers from near by and placed it onto his lap

"Thank you, even if I'm clueless right now I try my best to make up" whispered Albus and went off, running towards Van who was waiting there impatiently when Albus stood in front of him, he wanted to say something but Van spoke up before him, he couldn't hold it back any longer and in a hurry he speeded his words out

"Albus, you just run off and we followed you through the forest, we were almost dying but continue to follow you shouting out but you wouldn't stop and as a plus sudden all got dark around us, the forest is so deep and thick, we lost almost sight of you then Hugo exclaimed watch out and a ugly thing jumped out of the dark I felt to the floor as Hugo pushed me down and the freaky thing collapsed into Hugo, both rolled down the slope and the last thing he said was follow Albus so I did and when you came here I almost reached you but something threw me back against the tree ouf and here I am…" finally he stopped to breath again, Albus just listened to him with opened mouth unable to believe what Van was telling him

"You mean that Hugo…I mean…he" Albus stuttered in disbelieve and actually not knowing what he was going to say to this nor what to think of it, Hugo and Van entered the forest only to help him and take care of their friend, now they are stuck in here and who knows what happened to Hugo in the worst case he was…it was even the most probable option of all, it wasn't like the monster sudden got pity of him or was ready to let him alive after having attempted to attack Van

"Albus I don't know…but there was more chance that I can help you then Hugo, I'm not a fighter…let's look out for him" answered Van shyly fixing the ground, it wasn't easy for him either, he had to abandon one of his friends but knowing now that Albus was risking nothing at all he regretted having left Hugo behind…but now it was too late to feel regrets what happened…happened

"But Hugo was in greater danger, you shouldn't have left like this…" as soon as Albus let those words out he regretted them and made a sad face before he placed his hands on Van's shoulders

"I'm sorry Van, this isn't easy for you either…you were afraid and under stress, may be I had done the same and afterall Hugo asked you to follow me, all we can do know is to look for him and may be find the way out of here…it's sure not wise to stay in here for so long" encouraged Albus his friend who now seemed relived that Albus wasn't angry with him

"Whatever happened to him…we must find him alive or…to" stuttered Van imagine pictures of his friend lying dead somewhere in the forest, or eaten by other creatures who smelt the taste of blood

"Van…let's just look for him without thinking of all that horror options right? And we should keep on moving who knows if we are already observed or not" concluded Albus. Both went off throwing a last glimpse at the wooden house in the back and entered again the thicker part of the forest…also the darker part but there was no other way to find Hugo or get back from where they came. Once inside it was impossible for Van to say from which way they came, all look exactly the same and Albus who was like in a trance didn't recognise anything still they wandered around with fear in their eyes.

"Albus we are walking like this for hours now…and it seems we didn't come ay further, it's still so dark which means we are still somewhere in the heart of the forest as a plus no sign of Hugo or anything particular that could help us out of here, I'm tired and if it continues like this I will get mad too" whispered Van to Albus while they continued to walk with difficulty through the darkness of the forest.

"I know Van, we are completely lost all we can hope for is that Hagrid or someone came to know about out absence…still we could be in so many places, the forest surely the last they think about" answered Albus when he stopped walking sitting onto a large tree root, and Van took place beside him. They stayed silent for a long while, each one thinking what was going to happen to them? When the silent got broken by a strange shrill noise that came from near by, both Albus and Van got attracted by that noise and stood up in fear looking at each other

"What was that?" asked Van frightened taking a position ready to run away if something would jump out of the dark

"…who knows what that was" whispered Albus back watching around them trying to see if there was a creature or something else around but all he could see were bushes, trees and other vegetations. Then there was another such shrill noise but louder this time that they ears hurt and a greater fear took the boys over when both saw something dressing up in the dark with glooming eyes. They both screamed up before they ran off in terror, falling down from time to time, they had no time to worry about their wounds but just to continue as they could hear behind them that something was following them breaking branches and the bushes rustled. Suddenly both realized that the creature knew exactly where it wanted to bring them when they came against a dead end; a hug stone wall was dressed in front of them and there was no way that they could go backwards now, so both turned around taking their wand out waiting for the beast to arrive.

"Your trembling Albus…" mocked Van in fear

"You're the right one to say that…just give all you have" answered Albus, and then both concentrated on their confrontation

Out of the dark, between two large trees came out an enorm monster it resembled a Scorpion except that it had three tails with a pointy poisoning sting at each end and big red eyes with a large mouth full of sharp teeth ready to tear them into pieces. Albus was the first to place a spell onto the beast but it had no effect really on it, the monster just shook its head violently angrier then before when Van came up with a second spell that was even less effective then Albus attempt. The creature slowly drew near, while Albus and Van tried all what they had learnt at Hogwarts but this seemed to let cold the Scorpion.

"Forget it Albus, all that doesn't work on it that's sure one of this things that need a specific spell to be harmed…like Hagrid learnt us last year" shouted Van angry and the fear dominated his heart now, he put back his wand trying to climb up the stone wall but this too was a waste of time. Albus drew as close he could to the stone wall still holding his wand trying to think of a spell or what Rosie would have done in such a situation or anything that could safe their life right now. The Scorpion was now right in front of the two boys, menacingly let out a shrill tone of victory while Albus and Van huddled each other already accepted that this was their end when someone placed a spell and the whole place lighted up which made the Scorpion scream with all its force rushing violently away through the thick bushes and trees leaving the boys behind who felt relived and scared to death to the ground catching their breath again.

"Who thought that a Potter would be so lame, you surely do no good to your father reputation…what concerns the Longbottom I'm not surprised that nothing worked out" said Darkhartz looking down onto the boys with disgust and a mocking smile on his face

"That was close kids, that count for you too Mr. Darkhartz why did you wait for the last moment to intervene?" asked Lupin with a serious expression on his face helping the kids still under shock to get up

"As a punishment, so that those losers learn that rules aren't made up to joke with…and also because it was a pleasure to see them frightened already accepted the idea of death" commented Mr. Darkhartz with a bigger smile now

"You never get rid of your bad habits don't you? Well whatever" answered Lupin shifting his attention to Albus and Van

"Let's get out of here now, the forest becomes a dangerous place at night even for us teachers" said Lupin but nor Albus neither Van made any move to walk off, they hadn't recovered yet of their shock, just a second ago they were on the point to die and now all was over, so fast that they didn't realized it yet destiny could be so curious?

"Hugo…we have to find him" stuttered Albus starring at Lupin, with fear in his voice, throwing a glimpse at Van who nodded before he added

"…we wont leave without him" his voice trembled too but still both tried hard to not let say fear appear too much as they were in presents and he would laugh over them the whole year for this and mock them in his potion class

"…thanks to Hugo we know that you are here" answered who leaned against a tree, annoyed by the situation

"So Hugo is alive? How is he and how did he find out of here? And Hagrid didn't say a thing?" asked Albus all excited and relived, like Van which helped them to better over come their fear and now that they are safe it was for Hugo that they worried the most

"Hagrid beuh…that incompetent teacher just thought you went to your dorms after work, he didn't even take the time to verify if all is in order which a good teacher is expect to do…well without your friend both of you would be dead now a thing that isn't un…pleasant as thought for us teachers as we are responsible for all of you while you stay at Hogwarts so Hagrid will be punished for his neglecting attitude" smiled sarcastically

"But its not Hagrid fault, I can explain all to Mrs. Gonagall…she will understand" took Albus his defends and afterall it wasn't a lie because of him Hagrid would get punished and because of him they almost died in the forest and…?

"So how is Hugo?" added Albus

"His at the nursery, Rosie is staying with him…he got badly injured" answered Lupin caressing gently his moustache

"Injured, can we go to see him or are we punished too?" asked Van but he got interrupted by

"All this chit-chatting gets me sick, and we should really move out of here now, the rest you see with Lupin once we are at Hogwarts" spoke he with a despising tone in his voice before he said a spell and his wand started to fly with a glooming light, it was a spell to guide them out of the forest…what they teachers didn't know? It was amazing to see how easy they handle situation in which the students could never get out, which excited Albus even more to become a true wizard one day and admire his father, he was just a kid and stronger then any wizard…thinking of this now made him feel bad about what said before that he was a shame for his father, he couldn't handle a simple monster that runs off because of a light beam. While they walked out of the forest, Van and Albus whispered to each other wondering how Hugo found out of the forest all alone and as a plus he was badly hurt and about Darkhartz's comments that Hagrid would be punished and that they are lame. Lupin was listening to them in secret with his fine ears, while Darkhartz tried to keep his distance to them and took another way to the school once they reached Hagrid's hut, without a word he disappeared.

"Is Hagrid here? I would like to talk to him, eh sure must be angry with us better said deceived and I have to speak wit Mrs. Gonagall too" said Albus, knowing that Hagrid had to pay for him occupied his mind and the good-hearted person he was let him no rest before he was sure that no one would pay in his place for the troubled he caused.

"It's true we can explain all, and Hagrid trusts us that's why he surely thought we went back to Hogwarts…he just trusts us and has a good heart" added Van in a haste

Lupin smiled at both of them before he answered them, but he first also asked them to calm down and let the teachers and Mrs. Gonagall handle that matter that concerns Hagrid

"Hugo explained already what happened, that Albus ran off directed by a voice that came from the forest and that out of fear and worry he and Van followed you and that he tried to save Van from a creature when he himself got into a clash with it, and he asked Van to continue to follow you, due to this Mr's Gonagall gave no punishment to you but she wants to talk to you about what you heard exactly, she was even amused of Hugo's explanation of the sphinx but after the mark you had on your hand she was sure that it must be more then this…what concerns Hagrid he isn't punished for not having verified were you have been after work but that he let you and Van watch over Hugo while he was punished and in that you can't intervene Albus but no worry he wont have to leave Hogwarts for that" explained Lupin and gave another smile adding

"for now you can go visit your friend at the nursery, he will be happy that we found both of you but don't over stress him…he got really bad wound beca…" to this both nodded and ran off as fast as they could to the nursery before Lupin even was able to finish his phrase but he understood well the situation and walked calmly back to Hogwarts.

Once Albus and Van reached the nursery, they stopped at the front door for a break and to take a long breath before they opened the door, inside a nurse came immediately over to them with a severe look on their face and hindered them to move further, while in the back they could see Rosie wave at them to which they answered by waving her back that made the nurse even more angry that they ignored her like this.

"Mr. Weasley needs a lot of rest to recover well, so I don't want to see you here all the time around I already accepted that she may stay…" said the nurse looking over her shoulder at Rosie with an angry face and when she turned again Albus and Van had disappeared running up to Hugo's bed. They both were sure that the nurse exploded of anger now but no one has the right to shout or scream in the nursery so they didn't care about her. Rosie was sitting beside Hugo's bed caressing his right hand with the tenderness of a lovely sister, and even if she smiled at Albus and Van they could see the sorrow on her face that she tried to hide like ever but what was inhabitual was that she wasn't angry at all may be because this time he really got injured and she surely thinks that we had our part in the forest so no need to make it any worse.

"Hi there, I always knew it wasn't wise to let you three guys alone…to keep the situation there must always be a girl around" said Rosie with a smile, before she looked back at her brother who opened his eyes ones he realized that Albus and Van were here, giving them a smile too with difficulty. He really didn't look good, with a bandage around his head, left arm and who knew about the rest hidden under the blanket and he had some blues and swellings but he was alive and that was the most important right now.

"Tell Albus is the sphinx that sexy as they say in the books hein..?" whispered Hugo almost, his voice was weak but what did they expect of Hugo other then a bad joke, in whatever condition he was he would never give up being an idiot and make everyone laugh

"…well if you classify a beard, old skinny blind person as sexy then I would say bingo" laughed Albus, feeling at ease now to see that Hugo hadn't lost his sense of humour and the simple fact pf seeing him again filled him with happiness

"Beurk you can keep her then…" answered Hugo making a bitter face, to hid the pain under it and so that they thought he made that face because the image of an old hag disgusted him and they all had to laugh at it.

"Hugo stop joking, all that is serious" said Rosie squeezing his hand, but she said it with a tender voice, she hadn't the heart to be angry or severe with him when she looked at him, the state he was in hurt her more then any of them thought…she was sure that even her brother didn't know that she was ready to cry her soul out when she saw him arrive at the school, his clothes blood red accompagne by Hagrid.

"To resume, I found an old man at a wooden house in the forest, he was the one who called for me…he said a lot of confusing stuff to me, I don't know their meanings but may be we figure it out together once Hugo will be better" explained Albus before he added

"And I'm sorry to cause all this trouble to you…" making a sad face, looking at his friends, away from his family there was nothing more important to him then his friends actually they were part of his family in his eyes and thinking that because of him two of them could be dead now was unbearable and filled his heart with remorse and the feeling of guilt came up too

"I'm sorry too Hugo, that I left you behind like this, first I thought it was right to follow your will and I was actually also afraid of the thing that attacked you but when I found Albus and saw that he was well up I regretted my action because you were in real trouble…" said Van falling into sadness too, and especially towards Rosie he felt guilty how much he knew that she loved her brother and he could be the cause of his death…he abandoned him like a coward how could he fix her now after what he did. Rosie listened in silent to her friends revelations, and when Van said that he abandoned Hugo in the forest her eyes widened, anger took over her now not only because Van left Hugo alone but also Hugo didn't tell her about this…why? To protect Van she guessed, but this was serious her brother could have been dead and the only one who could have changed that was Van, and he just ran off…right now she couldn't understand it and really was angry after them but if her brother hid from her there must be a good reason that she keeps herself back from shouting at them so she just stayed silent looking after Hugo.

"Na dumb heads it's the fault of the sphinx…well the old man I mean and due to this a lot of coincidences came in which make that I'm here some damaged and you stand here with dales remorse and Rosie thinking if she should kill us or not" said he with a fragile voice, Rosie startled up at his words may be he knew her better then she thought?

"The old man died…after he gave me this" said Albus handling something over to Rosie, it was the small black stone, and he hoped she knew what it was

"Thank you Hugo for not being angry at me, and I'm sorry Rosie hope you can forgive me for that…it's funny Hugo how you always find the right words to take our grieves away" answered Van with a smile

"You're just easy to convince, as I said dumb heads" mocked Hugo them closing his eyes, the tiredness took over him and he felt asleep, Rosie let off of his hand placing it under the blanket before she gave her attention to Albus and Van

"The nurse gave him an injection, he needs to rest and if you don't force Hugo to do something he never listens…what's that stone Albus, he said something about it?" asked Rosie giving him the stone back

"No not really…but he referred to it as she? And that I have to protect her like I protect my own life" explained Albus, to which Van and Rosie made confused faces starring at the stone questioning their mind about it

"Mrs. Gonagall should soon be here, she wanted to talk with you may be she will know about it I mean she knew also about the sign on your hand, so let's keep this one for her" suggested Rosie, and went through Hugo's hair with one hand smiling at her brother placing a kiss on his forehead

"Right, there must be something she knows if she even took the decision to not punish us at all, I was surprised when Lupin told us so but may be it's because my father too was always in the heart of all incidents that happened" figured Albus out putting the stone back in his trouser pocket

"How did Hugo find his way out of the forest, and that injured too?" asked Van suddenly starring at the sleeping Hugo, who now and then made some hurting faces the pain didn't even leave him sleep in peace

"The injuries doesn't look that bad…well I?" commented Albus taking a closer look at him now too, all covered they could only the bandage on his head and a small piece of a bandaged arm, considering this Albus stopped in the middle of his comment

"He clothes were all wet from the blood flow, the creatures almost has torn him into two halves…I was unable to look at it, all his flesh was ripped up and didn't resemble what it should be…the nurse said bones even looked out, his ribs" said Rosie with a fine voice, it took her much to talk about it and explain them how it was for real may be now it looked less horrible and serious but there was nothing to joke or go easy about, if he had been any longer away he would have died by losing too much blood or may be the taste of blood would have brought other creatures up which would have eaten him alive or once he would have been dead waiting near by.

"I'm sorry Rosie, it must have been horrible for you to see him in such a state…I wished it didn't turn out that way" said Van but before he could get sad again Rosie gave him a claps on his back with a smile

"Forget it now, afterall it wasn't your fault…and neither yours Albus, what happened had to happen and who knew may be the things that the old man told you are vital for the lives of everyone, if he urged you so much to join him and the forest is a dangerous place its already a miracle that all three of you came back alive, and I'm thankful for this, things could be worse…as I know Hugo he will soon be well up again hacking onto our nerves and for once even Malfoy was nice with me" encouraged she the band

"Malfoy and nice??? I didn't knew this two words go along" wondered Albus

"Oh forget that one, it's not important he just lend me a book, he had double it's that simple" answered Rosie, suddenly ashamed why she had to talk of him, it wasn't the right moment…no moment was the right one to talk about a Malfoy, she should keep them out of her mind and life

"Thanks Rosie, so Hugo didn't tell you how he managed to come back?" asked Van again, he was really curious about it, and was almost sure Rosie knew about it but each time there was something coming in between which made her forget to answer him and concentrate on another matter

"Oh sorry Van it must be the third time you're asking me this one…well Hugo and I have a good sense of orientation, and we live in the nature, we always played in the forest around all day long always finding our way back home, I guess it must be that and a good dose of luck I would say" smiled Rosie when the memories got back to her. Everything was so simple and beautiful when she was small playing with her brother and cousin/es in the forest without thinking of the rest of the world and about the dark arts but now this wasn't possible anymore as soon one enters school, you can do no other then collapse into the harsh realities of life.

Rosie, Van and Albus continued to chat with each other not realizing that had entered the nursery, only when she put her hand onto Albus' shoulder that the three stopped their conversation and looked astonished at their directress, before they greeted her as they are supposed to do as good students or simply well-mannered kids

"Good afternoon to you too, how's Hugo doing?" asked with a soft voice, fixing Rosie. It was sure she hadn't only come to take news of Hugo, she a very occupied person afterall but she had said that she will pass by to talk with Albus so at the same occasion she cans see how Hugo was doing and it was a sort of politeness in the end, too.

"He got an injection, so that he can sleep some in order to rest as he isn't really the one saying yes when you ask him to simply rest…but he should be okay in some days, that's what the nurse told me" answered Rosie to which added Albus

"Still he got really bad injured…more then Rosie nor himself would admit, but thanks to him we are all alive" Albus had the feeling that he had to say this, he knew that Hugo had an unstable position in Mrs. Gonagall's eyes, that he never obeys and just after getting a severe punishment this had to happen too so Albus felt like protecting Hugo in some way, trying to boost his esteem in her up for him!

"I know Albus, he had been courageous and the circumstances too are special else I would have thrown all three of you out from Hogwarts, but after Hugo's explanation I will neither tell your father about this accident I think it would create unnecessary tension, still I have to talk to you in private Albus so that you tell me all the details about it" explained , wearing again her severe expression, but she put that face up also to hid her worries, she must already think that all this is nothing good, coming from a Potter its like a habit, we are connected to bad luck and darkness, its like a family curse in the end and it will properly never take an end…did such things happen to James too? Now that I think of it, I never had the feeling that James got into troubles his just always studying? Or did he hid it from me in order to keep me away from all this…may be its because of this that I always felt that there something going on between dad and brother I don't know, he also always knows more about dad then I do…

"Albus are you with us?" asked Van tapping him on the back, like to take him out of his thoughts

"…? Oh sure sorry I was thinking of James, I would like to keep that secret from him, what just happened at least for now I think its better…and I would be glad to talk with you about what happened in the forest, but could we do this here…I mean I already told my friends about it, I'm sorry if I shouldn't have done so but it's hard to keep all that for me and afterall Hugo and Van had been with me…" expressed Albus himself with some difficulties, afraid that Mrs. Gonagall didn't appreciate his way of acting and he never was at ease when he had to talk to their directress or any other important person.

Mrs. Gonagall kept silent for a while, rolling her eyes from Rosie, to Van to Albus and then finally to Hugo who was sleeping still making a painful face expression now and then. Then she fixed Albus, giving out a sigh before she sat down on the chair crossing her legs and arms.

"Right then Mrs. Potter I'm listening to you, and as Rosie and Van already know about it they may stay…but I count on you to include no any other students into this right? We have already enough worries like this, well the most disobedient of you is sleeping so please speak Albus, it's already late and you should be able to get some sleep too" answered Mrs. Gonagall throwing a relived look at Hugo, at least she would get no bad comments from him, sure her remark didn't please Rosie but the girl was wise enough to give no comment back on it, in the end she knew it was rather Hugo's fault that she thought of him in that way. After that Albus, explained to Mrs. Gonagall in details what happened from the moment he threw the garbage away at Hagrid's hut, the voice of the forest till the point when professor Lupin and Darkhartz came to save them but he let out the part that Darkhartz waited for the very last minute to rescue them for his own pleasure, even if it was an injustice some things are better left unsaid, that too he learnt from his father…was there something he didn't know? Yes many things like how to sleep in peace, believe in happiness or forget the ones who died during his journey…everyone told him always to turn the page and start a new life with Hermione, his two sons and Lily but it was easy to say such a thing but not to transform it into reality, father never forgot the pain nor the horrible images he had to witness even if he had a more or less normal life now, the fear and pain never left him…

Mrs. Gonagall listened to Albus with great attention, but she couldn't tell either who was the old man, nor did she know that there was a wooden house inside the forest she who practically knew all that lived inside the forest due to her witness and experience through all her years and she came also to know much through Dumbledore but it was sure that the forest still has some secrets about which no one has a clue…the old man was one of this. Over one matter, she argued with Albus, the reference of immortal ones corresponded to the evil figures who always proclaimed to be immortal and called human the mortal ones. The children were more then relived to talk with her, as she made up already her own views of what the old man told Albus and it made sense, sure some things she ignored too but to clam down the kids she explained them her vision of the matter. For her the broken hours glass, and the sand running out represented the time…properly they lack of time or there is not much left to act, the sign that already appeared to Albus must be the one they discovered on the palm of his hand, which now sure represents the sign of some upcoming changes or danger may be as the old man said that a storm is coming up but no one cares before you aren't in the eye of the storm. The things she couldn't clear up were the matters of the other side of his trouser chest, the serpent's eyes, medicines can't cure a broken heart and that companions should be well chosen.

" He said my journey will be perilous, and that I should chose well the ones I take along…which means I'm included in the danger coming up…I guess so" said Albus unsure and frightened by this idea

"It's to waste to take such a conclusion Albus, out of it you cant say if you are a main figure or just a pillar in the story…never forget what I learnt you ones even pillar have their importance, and if evil is really to come back again the journey will be dangerous for everyone and in what ever you undertake I'm sure your friends will stupidly follow you so logically all of you are exposed to danger and to death too…" explained Mrs. Gonagall, she knew that Albus opinion could be true too after all Harry was the main figure too ones, it wouldn't be all to unnatural if one of his sons got the same destiny…Potters always had a dark destiny but her years of experienced learnt her too that one shouldn't be impressed and blindly believe into first impression and that sometimes things were different inside from what they showed on the outside, so she went careful in taking decision about all that happens, keeping large minded, open to other possibilities

"…I didn't think of it in that way, if you consider it from that side everything takes a different aspect guess its not that easy to find out what the old man was saying, still I feel relived now" answered Albus, he wasn't really ready nor willing to have a destiny like his father if it had to fall on a Potter again, it should be his brother not him. James has more experience, studies which gave him wide range knowledge and Albus was sure that James would be ready to fight against such a future in contrary to him…in a way Albus knew that James always studied so hard also because he had that idea somewhere in his mind, that the same thing could happen to him so he wanted to be prepared, sure he was afraid death could be the ending of his story but the idea to save the world from evil lightened his spirit and pushed him forward. Albus preferred having a simple life full of good souvenirs and becoming a wizard one day, may be working as teacher or something like this but he never had the desire to be different from the mass or be an exceptional wizard or even a hero. The way he was living right now pleased him, wit his friends and not being the centre of attention, staying back with the others was exactly what he wanted, all this showed how different the two brother are even though that both are Potters.

"All seems clearer now, ouf I had a real mess in my mind before even though things aren't definitely that way, its good to talk about all that" commented Van relived leaning tired against the wall, Mrs. Gonagall gave a nod to Van and saw the fatigue on all children face

"That's it for now, gain your dorms now and try to sleep some tomorrow is another day I shall talk about this to some person if there are any news I shall in form you Albus, during this time don't forget to talk to no one about all this and also not amongst you in public…like Trelawney said before undesired ones are always listening hidden somewhere understood?" commanded Mrs. Gonagall standing up from her chair whilst the three nodded in obedience to her, to which she nodded back taking her glasses of to clean them before she would leave the nursery

"Mrs. Gonagall I thought about the serpent reference, it sure means be aware of evil eyes as in all books the serpent is the animal, disciple or symbol of evil like the two headed serpent, known as Anker" suggested Rosie still playing with Hugo's hair

"Properly Miss Weasley, good reflection may be this can help us some further with the investigations, we will see" spoke she wishing them a good night and then she finally left the nursery, reminding them that they had to leave too know to gain their dorms

Van stretched himself out to chase away the fatigue, while Albus kept thinking about the old man, and the black stone which Mrs. Gonagall told him to keep close to him like the old man told him to do, nor she know why he called the stone "she" but that this made clear that it must have a inestimable value and she will ask those "person" if they know something about it. Albus always wondered why she never said who these people are; first he thought they must be some teachers at Hogwarts but then why would she make such a mystery out of it?

"Let's go then, else we wont be fit for classes tomorrow" whispered Rosie, carefully getting off of Hugo's bed, she thought that meanwhile the injection effect became less so she was afraid of waking him up. She placed one last kiss on his forehead, when they walked out of the nursery too, the nurse at the door seemed unpleased that they stayed all that time in here but as Mrs. Gonagall was with them she couldn't say a word just looking bitter at them but no one cared about her too tired and occupied by more important matters. Rosie had to go another way around, as she had to get her books which she left in the library before suddenly Hugo arrived at Hogwarts painted in red…she was sure that Mrs. Fenugreek was still there reading some cooking books, which was all her life, she loved cooking and make others taste her cooking talents. Rosie hurried up to the library as it was really late and she needed some good sleep after all what happened today, chasing away the horrible image of Hugo almost dead from her mind, it hindered her from thinking normally and for a new year she already made enough mistakes to come up with a bad comportment again! Reaching the last corridor that lead to the library she could, that there was still light in there, she was right Mrs. Fenugreek hadn't gone to bed yet so she made her way into the library. Mrs. Fenugreek had taken her books away from the table, in order that they wont get stolen or mistreated by some rude students, which she explained with a smile to Rosie when she asked for her books that had been lying around, they had a short conversation about food when Mrs. Fenugreek took out a small plastic plate from her bag handling it over to Rosie.

"I'm sure you didn't have any diner, here take it I made it myself and young ones like you need energy to be fit" smiled the old woman with love, pressing the plastic bowl in Rosie's hands who hesitated to take it just like this. She thanked Mrs. Fenugreek for her plate, tasting it in front of her so that she could congratulate her for her cooking skills, nothing made her happier then this and Rosie knew that well after all the time she came to know her as good as her own mother. After that Rosie rushed out of the library eating while she walked to her dorm, the food was really good but sure even better when it was still warm…but she was so hungry that it didn't matter if cold or warm. Rosie was more concentrated on her plate then the corridor when she suddenly realized that someone was walking towards her, first she could only see a dark silhouette still she recognized the shape of a woman body and fast came to know that it was her ancient runes study new teacher Vera La Golda wearing a white/blue night dress

"Oh good evening Rosie, right? Shouldn't you be in your dorm already?" asked she curious but she seemed not be angry with her, being out at a time where no students was allowed in the corridors

"Yes its Rosie and yes normally I should be already in my dorm mam but as my brother is in the nursery…because of the incident, I had the right to stay out later then the other students" explained Rosie in her polite way

"I guessed so…I'm really sorry for what happened to your brother, he counts a lot to you as I came to know but I also heard a lot of Hugo, he will sure soon be running around from new, don't worry" encouraged she the young girl

"Thank you mam, everyone told me so guess it must be right then…well then I should go to sleep now mam wish you a good night" answered Rosie with a smile, it was always comforting to know that everyone was confidant that her brother would soon be fine, and continue his studies afterall it would be difficult for Hugo to catch his lateness if he had to stay a long time at the nursery especially with the Astronomy class where he got serious problems and tomorrow would be the first calls of this semester

"Rosie before you go to bed I would like to discuss with you about something, I promise I be quick well its rather an advice if you don't mind and its something I tell you as a woman and not only as a teacher" demanded Vera La Golda, friendly but somehow uneasy but she held it back so that Rosie would feel at ease with the situation and its rather on the teacher to be the calm one

"Uhhhmm…sure why not I'm always open to advices, its for my good afterall, so please go ahead" agreed Rosie, actually she was quite tired and it was extremely late, she was already yet worried enough that she would be too tired tomorrow for all the classes that await her and she had to take care of Hugo too but Rosie wasn't the person to say no to someone especially someone elder then her. She couldn't say no also because Rosie was taught to always be polite with other but she also had not the guts to say her opinion, she was too shy and reserved to speak out to others or fight for opinions…it's easier to give in

" Good let's have a seat over there, I start getting tired" laughed she walking over to the bench at the wall, Rosie followed her sitting next to her on the bench, she was far from imagine what Mrs. La Golda was about to tell her. Rosie thought it must be about the class today or about her performance or may be information about their ancient runes teacher. Rosie looked at her ready to listen to her teacher, who gave her a small smile properly finding the right way how to start this but Rosie understood this she's new comer and must first get used to the students so she waited patiently.

" If I guess well you are sixteen now, what I consider as a young lady and a close to woman stage" started she finally, Rosie only nodded that she was right for her age but now she was confused too those words…she had no clue what her teacher was up to tell here?

"At your age, already before the interest for boys works hard on your minds and you start dating, with one of them and when we are young we easy get into problems and take crucial decision too easy…life is for them like a huge party, they live it free minded and nothing really is serious it's we live day to day the crazy style, you agree with this?" continued Mrs. La Golda

"…I guess adolescents live without worries and without considering the dangers which exist on our path…we see them too late or regret them later…you want me to be more serious? Considering life in a more adult way?" Rosie tired to figure out what her teacher wanted to succeed in…but she didn't really get it, she was already a serious child, and that she acted more like an adult then an adolescent, her classmates teased her on that point referring her with grandma to exaggerate the matter

"Okay I be frank and explicit else we will drown into confusion and bizarre theories, yes I would like you to be adult on a special point not on the whole line, being an adolescent as many advantage and this time doesn't come back again, so its important to enjoy that time and the worriless life style has its charms but there are some points were adolescents should be serious and caring too because it's deceive for their own good and the life afterwards…I'm talking about sexual relationship Rosie, I know its not easy to talk of this but I guess as all of you are far from your parents its our duty to take over and act when its necessary" after that Mrs. La Golda took a moment of silent starring at Rosie who just starred back, so she thought that Rosie was waiting for the rest of her explanation but the fact was that Rosie was shocked, she felt like her heart stopped on the second Mrs. La Golda pronounced the word sexual relationship, first Rosie never talked about sex with anyone, she was to reserved, shy and not used to it and secondly she was absolutely not prepared for something like this that when it suddenly came out it was like a hit into her face unable to bring out a single word

"The sexual urges are very strong, at this age especially for the boys who try to push their girlfriends to go beyond the kissing thing, and the girls easily give in but the sexual act should be well considered before doing it, and both must be agreeing to go farer together and precautions must be taken Rosie and there are more ways of precautions then needed like condoms but I actually I'm against the idea of sex before eighteen but I'm not your mother so I cant dictate you how you should live and proceed but as I said its my advice but if you're really ready for it I just wanted to make sure that you are suing precaution…even if I was first quite surprised of your relationship which makes it even more vital that you consider it well before you make the act afterall the Weasley and Malfoys hate each others…it will be difficult to keep that relationship alive" finished she her explanation putting a hand on Rosie's hand

The more she talked the more Rosie got stiff of terror, her mind was like empty she didn't know of what to think and how by god she came up to such an conclusion, was she saying that she dates Scorpius? That she was having…or going to have that thing with him? Scorpius and she….she tried to focus her thoughts on something else because that one brought up really unpleasant and forbidden images to her mind but at the same time she didn't know what to answer to this still she couldn't just stay quite, her teacher wouldn't let go as long as she gives no comment or resolution to the conversation

"…How did you…I mean what made you…that idea of…me…and…heuh" Rosie had to stutter she couldn't make up how to ask that question, and her mind was still at a complete loss, like if she forget how to talk and the whole alphabet at the same time

"Oh Rosie I know that this situation must be uneasy for you, but I had to talk with you about it I guess it wouldn't be bad if I take this subject up again in my next class all students should be aware of the possible dangers and be cleared up…I guess that makes much for you right now, I shall leave you think about till my next class and its late as you said good night Rosie and thank you for your attention" said she with a smile, before she stood up ready to leave but she added

"Oh yes it was Scorpius who told it, well it seemed it wasn't his attention but after the fight you two had it just came out, remember when you entered my class you came to see me because of the book matter he said your relationship is complicated…don't be angry with him its not his fault but both of you risk a lot with that relation, it will be difficult for you two and I'm still yet surprised and amazed at the same time I never imagined such a thing a Weasley and a Malfoy…" stupefied and suddenly concentrated on that strange idea she disappeared into the darkness of the corridor, Rosie could still hear her babbling about that idea a Weasley and a Malfoy…one thing was sure Rosie too couldn't believe it but it occupied her mind too now while walking back to her dorm she couldn't hinder herself from thinking about what she said, dating Malfoy or even having sex with him but as soon those images or thoughts came up Rosie shook her head violently forcing some other thoughts into her mind, it was always the thought of her injured brother that she chose as it was the strongest image of all to chase the rest away. The thoughts started to nerve her seriously that she was up to shout them out of her mind when she saw the supposed boyfriend in question coming out if the door that led to the basement of the school, actually students are strictly prohibited in there as Mrs. Gonagall précised each year and that many secrets lay down there that are not meant for our eyes or mind so what the hell was he doing there? It was her curiosity and pleasure to have caught him doing something illegal that pushed her to talk to him else after the conversation she just had she never had dared to approach him, as she would be unable to face him without getting red or uneasy or lose her means but too late the other side of her was stronger

"Violating the rules again…nothing new of a Malfoy" said she on a mocking tone, crossing her arms with a severe look. Scorpius immediately knew who it was by her voice no need to turn around, and he wasn't the type to show that he was surprised of her presence like each time he kept his calm even if this time he was really displeased that she found him here, why was she again up so late? Why exactly now at that place? The timing was really anything else then correct

"Rosie night wandering again?" said Scorpius leaning calm against the wall, he hoped as long as he seemed laid-back she wouldn't think that he was doing something illegal or dangerous down there…but still he wasn't supposed to be here in the very first place, an excuse! A good excuse as to come to his mind, he knew that Rosie is an intelligent and perspicacious girl

"That avoid the subject Malfoy and no worry for me I have a stable alibi to be here" answered Rosie keeping her confidant tone, starring at the blond haired boy impatiently what excuse he would bring up this time or he would just escape the question with a mockery or simply being unpleasant with her

"Who knows, may be I opened a passage for the evil force to enter Hogwarts during the night when everyone sleeps…If you want to know this miss Weasley there's only one way go down and see by yourself" answered the boy with is over-confidant tone but there was also something mocking in it, he loved to play with her nerves and put her into impossible situations…that answer must hid another side too but what?

"Arrrg you're just impossible Malfoy, I will inform Mrs. Gonagall about this tomorrow at the first hour" scold Rosie, he always found answers that drove her crazy and with which she could make nothing but get desperate

"Fine, do as you wish" agreed the boy with a smile before he wanted to walk off, but Rosie took hold of his arm pulling him violently back so that he had to face her, at that moment Scorpius knew that he got her right there where he wanted so no question to let off, fixing her with his blue eyes in which reflected the coldest winter night

"What have you been doing down there? Don't think I'm stupid and just let it be like this, if a Malfoy says so easily fine there must be something really wrong and after your last answer it won't have any importance tomorrow" continued she to shout at him

"See on your own Weasley else let it be…if you know Malfoys so well you should know too that they never unveil their secrets" said Scorpius with a serious cold voice, before he violently pushed her away from him with a dark look "…tomorrow it will be fine" added he coldly disappearing into the darkness of the night. Rosie stood there torn between going to her dorm to sleep calmly, as who know may be he was just showing off telling some lay but if it was true and a Malfoy's work it must be serious and she couldn't just close her eyes on this waiting for tomorrow…it may be to late! But she told Malfoy it's illegal to go down there and now she would go on her turn? Well it would be for a good cause isn't? Finally she took the decision to open the door using a magical spell, she learnt thanks to one of the books she read in the library walking down the stairs to the basement, it was really dark down there so she used her wand as torch with a simple spell they learnt during their first year at Hogwarts.

The basement seemed enormous, a real labyrinth of corridors and doors, some were reinforced with heavy metal chains and locks, the floor was dirty and patches of dried blood…well Rosie guessed it was blood but the thought didn't enchant her. On the wall were hanging large torch but they were not lighted and there was a smell of rot and moisture in the air that made her feel sick. How was she going to find what Scorpius had been doing here? There are so many path and doors; she had to go from door to door to find out what was wrong but what if behind one door something awaited her that was beyond her capacities to challenge? Afraid and clueless Rosie stood there looking at the different path in front of her, where to start right, middle or left? What if she gets lost down here, she was sure Scorpius knew exactly where to go and get back out without getting into danger or get lost…how was she going to do? Depressed Rosie sat onto the last step of the stairs resting her head onto her hands thinking if she wouldn't find what Scorpius did here nor get lost she would be dead tired tomorrow and unable to follow her classes like she should, it was already two o'clock.

"Not that easy as you thought hein" said the serpent from behind, sitting next to her with a sarcastic smile; Rosie looked surprised at him why had he come back? Oh she was sure that there was another side about this matter, what was coming upon her now

"If you came back, its surely to ridicules me or get me into an impossible situation, so speak out" analysed Rosie the situation turning her head over to him, looking into his clear blue eyes even down here in the dark they pierced her soul, unable to avoid them

"Indeed you know a lot about Malfoys, I didn't do a thing down here just curious but I told you so because I knew you couldn't resist then going down too to see what evil act the Malfoy accomplished…conclusion we both entered illegally the basement which means if you tell someone I was here I do the same" answered Scorpius

Rosie felt dumb that she believed so easily in what he told her before, thinking to much of his bad nature she didn't think at all that it could be a trap or something else, now she was caught like a mouse blind fooled by the view of the sumptuous piece of cheese…well once again she wont be able to tell anyone about Malfoys acts and he wouldn't get punished, she hoped so bad for it this time to pay him back in someway even if he lend her his book…he thought now that about the book matter there must be something behind it too, she should never have accepted it may be the evil was already done!

"Speechless…?" asked Scorpius growing impatient of her silence, but she was completely captured in her thoughts and after all the events of today she felt like pumpkin except that she was an empty pumpkin and tired

"Fine, you won good night…how could she think that I could date someone like you" answered Rosie desperate and finished off, while she walked up the stairs to leave the basement, she could hear that he was right behind her.

"Who thought that you date me?" asked Scorpius intrigued and curious. No had she to say that too now, he was not letting off and she felt that she was going to blush if she had to talk about this now so she tried to aboard this with a boring tone. Once outside, Scorpius closed the door with a spell she didn't know, but that wasn't important now, she knew he was a talented student even if his a Malfoy

"You told Mrs. La Golda that our relationship is complicated which made her think that we are dating, its that simple good night now" answered Rosie quickly while he was concentrated on the door but Scorpius cut off her way standing in front of her

"So displeased by the thought? Guess you're just using that bored tone to hinder yourself to lose control of the situation" guessed Scorpius, and how he was right that Rosie startled by his words and too late she lost her control blushing now at the thoughts of the conversation she had with her teacher about sexual relationship and now as a plus his just standing some centimetres away from her

"Let off Scorpius I'm not interested in talking about this not now and nor one day" commanded Rosie trying to get away but he was not letting her to pass by, pulling her close to him, grabbing with his left arm around her waist. Rosie placed her hands on his chest pushing off of him as she wasn't comfortable so close to him trying to get off

"Guess there's only one way to find out if it displeases you so much" smiled Scorpius, drawing nearer to her lips, Rosie started to panic pushing with all her force with her hands to get off, she created some space between them but the serpent tried to get closer again when she pushed onto the wrong place that even Scorpius stopped his attempt to get closer starring down onto Rosie's hands who landed on his sex. Terrorized and completely ashamed, she ran off as fast as she could without a word, why did such things always have to happen to her? She didn't even turn back to see if he followed her or just made a satisfied expression. Rosie had guessed wrong, Scorpius neither smiled nor followed her, he stayed there where she had left him lost in his own thoughts, when went through his hair with his right hand before he calmly left for his dorm.

The next morning, Albus was the first one to be up actually he didn't sleep well at all his mind was too much occupied by the happenings of the last days and if he was really the right person to protect that black stone, which seemed to be of an capital importance why not giving it to his brother or any other student who making his last year at Hogwarts they are almost wizards and witches or even a teacher? He wasn't even sure that he could fight against a death eater, last year he got attacked once near the forest by three death eater if James hadn't be there Albus didn't know what would have happened to him. If at least he had some more fait in himself may be the whole situation would be better but no he never had fait in him, why? He doesn't know, there just people who are over-confidant like Scorpius, confidant type like Hugo, those who fight for it like Van and then those who just absolutely have no hopes for their case like me or Rosie, sure I would even beat Rosie at that game. Each time Albus found himself alone he couldn't hinder but getting lost in the waste of his mind. Often he tried to clear up some questions or solve the mysteries that surround him but each time he ends with more question coming up then he had in the start till getting almost mad about it forcing him to come back to reality. Albus sat there in his bed thinking about all this when his watch gave out a little "peep" sound which reminded him that this was the time to get up in order to not miss the first class of the day and get prepared in time. Shortly after, Hugo's alarm o'clock started which awoke Van, who seemed really displeased by the noise so Albus turned it off but no question to let him continue to sleep!

" Get up Van, we have to get ready" said Albus taking his blanket away under which Van was hiding, finally disturbed by the sun rays he had no other choice then to get up looking at Albus with a terrible sleepyhead that Albus had to laugh

"If you could see yourself right now he he he he" laughed Albus at him

"That's not funny Albus, I'm deadly tired because of all those awkward happenings we missed a lot of sleep….arrrg let's go then" protested Van getting up and rushed into the bathroom t get ready, Albus waited for his turn dressing up first. Both were motivated for their first calls today, with Mr. Lupin defence against dark arts. He saved Harry once from a Death eater in the train and he also was intervened in many other happenings, father and his friends came to know that he was a werewolf and he was an old friend of Sirius Black too. After the heavy school year, he had left Hogwarts having no more the courage to be a teacher now that everyone knew about his second half but thanks to Harry he decided to come back. He helped Lupin to find his path again and that he loved to a teacher learning the children what he knows and that he shouldn't be ashamed of being a werewolf, it's the personality that counts and not what you are...Harry always found the right words for everyone expect for himself, his soul stayed corrupted and the heart broken…

Albus and Van entered the class room with their books searching for Rosie, but she wasn't here yet nor was Mr. Lupin so she still had enough time to show up, actually they were in advance for ones, they were impatient to meet Rosie to ask how Hugo is doing as she surely went to see him early in the morning. Van took place beside Harry and both started to talk about the astronomy class that will be held in the evening when Savitri came in Van cut off her way.

"Good morning Savitri, hope you're fine…hum did you see Rosie?" asked Van

"First good morning too and I'm fine, what considers Rosie I told her three times to get up and each time she said just a second before she felt asleep again I guess but I had to get prepared myself so I left her back but by now she should be up" answered Savitri, but for Van that didn't mean that she was really up when he thought that he himself wouldn't be here right now if Albus didn't insist in getting him up

"Thanks for the information" told he Savitri sitting down again, beside Albus

"Its okay, Hi Albus" said Savitri before she left to join her friends at the front of the class room; she didn't dare to ask them about Hugo she preferred to keep that question for Rosie…later. Van told Albus that he will go to get Rosie up, he really don't want her to miss another class yet after all the bad things that happened to her the last days and especially in the beginning she always seemed depressed, he knew how important school and the good manner were for Rosie so he took decision to get her by himself even if boys aren't allowed in the girl's dorm department but he was ready to take the risk. Even Albus wasn't against the idea, counting in that her brother was lying injured in the nursery more troubles are the last things she needs right now…so he promised to cover Van if he wouldn't be back before Lupin shows up. After that Van ran off to the Gryffindor dorm, taking the stair up on the left side, where the girls rooms where, he had to be extremely prudent that no one would see him linger here, once he reached Rosie's room door he got calmer and felt relived entering the door without a noise. Rosie was still in her bed, wearing a light top and a simple trouser, she was huddle onto herself and her hair went over the whole pillow glittering in the sun light, she looked pretty that Van just stood there beside her bed starring at her and asking himself how her skin was feeling…surely soft, how he would like to caress her tenderly and she would get up loving his touches asking him for more…when he suddenly reminded that he had not much time to get her up and go back to the class before the teacher arrived even if it was Mr. Lupin. Van stretched out his arm, to reach Rosie's shoulder to shake her out of her sleepiness but just before he touched her, Rosie gave out a small noise turning around, lying on her back now, Van found his hand near her right breast which made him blush heavily the temptation to touch her right now was stronger then ever before but there was no doubt that Rosie wouldn't take it well up, especially she has no clue at all that he has a flash on her. Still his hand didn't want to come back, but rather drew nearer to her breast he wanted to know how it felt in his hand, he could see it's form clearer because of the thin tissue of her top, and as a plus she looked so beautiful when she was sleeping that Van was sure that he couldn't resist completely lost in her beauty and his imagination of caressing her breast when suddenly all his dreams and lust feeling disappeared in one second by hearing a single word that killed all, he wasn't even sure that he could believes his ears one it came out and was over…

"Scorpius…" muttered Rosie in her sleep placing one hand on her belly, before she became motionless again, just laying there with a peaceful expression on her face.

In the next second an unusual anger overcame Van, he struggled with his mind thinking it was playing with him, she couldn't have said that name but then still she did, he was sure a few seconds ago she just said Scorpius, why did she say that name? Of all names that existed around her…it couldn't be just a coincidence? Nor could be a nightmare or an unpleasant dream because her face expression didn't change in a terrorized one or look unpleased no in contrary she even placed her hand on her belly…why for??? What happening in her mind. Van couldn't hold back his anger now holding Rosie shoulders firmly with his hands shaking her widely with all his force that it was impossible that she couldn't wake up

"Rosie get up…get up Rosie…I told you GET UP!!!" there was a mounting of anger on his voice, he didn't know what she was dreaming but thinking that Scorpius was included in her dream made him go mad and he wanted it to stop immediately, that he didn't even realize that he was hurting her

"Ay ay Van stop that…Van you hurt me!" screamed Rosie in the end as it seemed Van was not ready to let off, but when she screamed Van let off of her sitting down on her bed looking angrily at her, he was going to explode

"Me too I'm tired because of yesterday, we all had a hard day and even faced death your brother not the only one, that's no reason to just continue to sleep like if nothing was, we have class Rosie and you…you just continue to sleep peacefully like a princess and then after oh no I missed my class I'm such an unlucky child bal bla bla and why? Why in the hell are you dreaming of Scorpius? What's that about…and don't come up with oh it was a nightmare because if you had one you were supposed to wake up violently or at least look painful in your slumber!" scold Van at her, he even became red of anger, so much he seemed to be set up. Rosie was still sleepy and the awaking was suddenly and violently so she was still in a state of half asleep and half awake, she now only looked stupefied at Van trying to capture all of what he was saying, when he finished Rosie tight her hair together, before she stretched herself out to chase away her tiredness. Before she glimpsed at her watch, which made her heart almost startle with a shock, my god it was late!

"Oh Van, you came to wake me up? Thank you I really didn't want to miss the class today, but last night when Albus and you went to sleep, I had to get my books in the library and after that Mrs. La Golda came to talk with me and…I had some strange noise coming from the basement of course I didn't went down but I listened near the door…hum so I went very very late to bed and Savitri wasn't really enthusiastic in getting me up…give me just a second" explained Rosie, letting out the part with Scorpius he knew that would only be displeasing to Van like for each one of her friends, and it wasn't important that they know this. Then she stood up rushed into her bathroom closing the door. The only thing Van cared about right now was why she pronounced Scorpius name in her sleep, the rest he said was just like this that she didn't realize directly what was his problem else the approach would be that of a jealous one and Van tried to hinder this…now he was even more curious why she spoke out his name because she answered on everything he asked her expect the matter of the serpent's name. Impatiently Van waited Rosie to finish in the bathroom, he decided to harp on his question, and he wanted to know why. As the bathroom door opened again Rosie was ready to leave, she had put on her school uniform, and tight her hair up in a pony tail, she immediately reached out for her books she would need today before she took Van by his hand and pulled him out of the room. Van waited a little longer with his question until they left the girls department, he stopped Rosie realized this when she felt the resistant because she was dragging him behind her.

"Van we should hurry up, if we wont be late and I told you I'm really grateful that you came to wake me up taking all those risks lets go now, I'm sorry I didn't manage to get up on my own" said Rosie looking over her shoulder at Van who decidedly still didn't want to move on, he kept looking at her with a severe expression on his face

"Say Rosie, why did you say his name in your sleep?" asked Van directly, he thought first of a milder way to approach that subject but he was too stressed by this thought that he had to spit it out, without beating around the bush

"…what are you talking off?" asked Rosie back, clearly confused now, and let off of his hand to turn completely around crossing her arms, which meant she wait for an explanation else she wont be able to help him any further. Van gave a clear and direct explanation to Rosie, which normally doesn't resemble him but its was like his tongue couldn't hold back…must be the effect of jealousy

"You said Scorpius name in your sleep, when I came to wake you up and it seemed to related in a pleasant thought" at the same time Van wanted to make sure, that she would not try to lay by saying oh it was a nightmare, degusting dream or oh he had the role of the bad in it because the way she pronounced it and the way she looked then didn't match to such a version.

"Van I don't know what goes through your mind right now, but I don't remember dreaming of a Malfoy and after what you say it seems that I should have had a pleasant dream about him? How can you think such a thing, since generations Malfoys hate Weasley and mistreat them, how can you just think if even for a second such an awful thing?" answered Rosie, she seemed to be shocked by Van's word and angry somehow how one of her best friend could think such a thing. Suddenly Van felt stupid to have harped so much on it and on one point she was totally right the Weasley suffered a lot because of the Malfoy family and there was a deep hater between this two families since ancient time, he guessed that his jealousy took the upper hand, controlling his mind.

"Excuse me Rosie, but his very own name makes me go crazy, and hearing someone who counts so much for me saying his name made me lose my control I'm really sorry I know how you feel about Malfoys…lets forget this now we have to hurry up almost fly if we want be there before Lupin" apologized Van this time he took her by her hand running off towards their class room. For they luck, they arrived before professor Lupin, who must have been held back by someone or something important may be the matter of the forest and the old man? Who knows afterall Mrs. Gonagall said se would discuss with some important people about this and she knew that Mr. Lupin was close to Albus and his friends. Albus was happy when he saw Van and Rosie enter the class, out of breath Van sat beside Rosie on the table in front of Albus, but they turned around in order to be able to speak with Albus

"I thought you will never come back, Mrs. Trelawney came by saying that professor Lupin will be some late, I was really happy about that gave you some more time to get over" explained Albus with a smile

"Seems that my good luck is back…" smiled Rosie at Albus, still catching for air, she was completely exhausted of their run over here, Van too was exhausted but it was nothing beside the speed with Hugo in the forest to catch up Albus

The three friends started to discuss, waiting for their teacher the main theme of the discussion was Hugo, if he was better today and how much time he would take to be well again he couldn't miss too much classes, sure they wanted also to discuss about the happenings inside the forest but Mrs. Gonagall forbid them to speak about it in public even in private, walls can have ears like Mrs. Trelawney said when Albus discovered the sign on his hand. Actually the whole school was aware that Hugo was at the nursery, and many saw him when Hagrid brought him back to Hogwarts and that he had serious wounds…but no one knew what happened but they were sure that it wouldn't go long before someone would ask them what happened it was an evidence that Rosie must know what happened as sister but Mrs. Gonagall didn't tell them what to say or just to avoid the question?

"Oh Rosie you managed to get up, sorry if I wasn't of a great help this morning but I was afraid I get late too…well I know its not an excuse" said Savitri looking at Rosie with the face she put on each time she knew that she did something wrong and really regretted it waiting to be pardoned because she really sincere with her excuses

"Savitri just forget about, and actually I woke me up three times so guess I was the heavy one" excused Rosie her, well afterall Rosie wasn't the type being too long angry when one made his/her excuses, she fast felt herself sorry for the whole situation and forgave with a light heart

"Say Rosie, if it's not displaced what happened to your brother, I couldn't hold myself back any longer as his injuries are really serious I got all curious…and I hope he soon gets better" asked Savitri presenting her compassion at the same time. Rosie didn't answer just looking at Savitri, what was she supposed to say nor Albus or Van opened their mouth to say something, all three were perplex about that question

"What's wrong Rosie normally your always the first one to talk" pricked Scorpius her with a mischievous smile

Rosie still didn't answer, who was he to interfere in this one? Rosie was even sure that he knew about it…yes she was sure, who knows how he found out about but he did, Malfoys always are informed of the slightest move even if never someone included them into their secrets because their family is evil. However, it wasn't the accident itself that interested Scorpius nor wanted he to back up Savitri but he understood in the second itself that Rosie, Van nor Albus had the right to talk about what happen…so it was an occasion to torture them again, and how could he resist?

"Savitri I prefer that we talk about this later, when we are alone…I mean I don't want to make it public" answered Rosie finally, she knew she had no other choice then to answer her, she couldn't just keep silent starring dumbly at them till Lupin enters.

"…well sure why not" agreed Savitri even if her voice sounded intrigued, guess that Rosie's answer gave her to think about

"I'm so sad for you, the accident was so terrible then that…that you cant talk about it in front of your own class, poor Hugo" pierced Scorpius again, but he didn't but on the smile, else it would be obvious that his the one joking but with his serious face he resulted in pricking the curiosity of the class again, and it was sure that they all thought now that something terrible happened, what to do now?

"Whatever Scorpius, just leave her its her right if she doesn't want to talk about it without immediately thinking that Hugo is practically dead" defended Van Rosie, normally he wouldn't have the courage to answer back Scorpius but he was still mad about the fact that Rosie spoke his name in her sleep so his anger transformed into courage

"You better shut up, before I kick your ass how dare you to answer Scorpius when he even didn't talk to you!!!" shouted Emrald at him, already drawing menacingly near and pushed Savitri out of his way

"Ay it would have been enough to ask me to let you through" protested Savitri, but Emrald only threw an angry look at her before he concentrated on Van again who didn't dare to say something back, it was two against Van now…and Van knew he cant count on Albus, sure he would help him but his not the fighter type so it was wiser to try avoid a fight

Athena took hold of Savitri, who tried to hit Emrald on his head, she wasn't really strong at magic, well for sure not as good as Emrald was but she had guts and never was afraid of someone even if his bigger then her or stronger then her but it wasn't the right moment to show her courage thought Athena.

"Forget that right now, lets take a seat" whispered Athena to her taking her along, vexed Savitri obeyed her

Emrald grow impatient, when he realized that no one tried to fight back nor did Rosie answer Malfoys question well what actually was Savitri's question in the beginning.

"Speak out what happened bitch else I beat up your crappy friends!" scold Emrald at her, Rosie was really surprised by his comportment but at the same time she knew he wasn't joking, and even if she knew that Van could defend himself well, she was more worried for Albus…it would be better to answer them afterall Hugo wouldn't mind and well she would handle Mrs. Gonagall somehow, anyway she wasn't forced to talk about the old man nor the sudden runaway of Albus…

"Hugo had been punished to work the rest of the day for Hagrid, who took a moment of absence to take diner that's when Hugo entered the prohibited forest, he got lost and attacked by one of the many creatures that linger inside the forest, he was pushed by his curiosity of the unknown and he never had been an example for others…disobedient and insolent, he paid the price for it, now you see what you get with such an comportment and that we're not putting rules up for nothing, their for your own good…well then lets start the class I came up late enough" explained Lupin, caressing his moustache before he told Scorpius and Emrald to walk to the rest of the class, in order that he can pass by going to the front.

Rosie was more then relived that Mr. Lupin got them out of this situation, even if half of what he said didn't please her, actually all of it didn't please her at all. Her brother entered the forest to follow Albus, because he couldn't just abandon a friend and he saved Van life by almost giving up his own, now his suffering in the nursery. In Lupin's version Hugo was just the insolent brat that couldn't resist to his curiosity, pisses onto the rules put up by Hogwarts and got injured because of his stupidness…to be short he was presented as an absolute idiot and no one had to pity him, that wasn't right to put that up like this! Still she couldn't go against it now; if she would it would be evident that something bad happened and that no one even not the teachers want to give out the truth, as a plus she would be forced to tell the truth, which would gave her problems for sure, against her heart Rosie kept quite. Van was right now just happy, that Lupin made Scorpius and Emrald stay quite, and that they came out of this uneasy situation, actually her never understood how they could improve pleasure by torturing innocent ones, taking whatever situation to get at them…may be if one day someone blames them terribly they will stop it even if Draco went threw a lot of humiliation and never gave up so that hope too must be abandoned. Albus didn't say a word during all this time, he was far away in thoughts why the old man called the stone she didn't leave him in peace and somehow he had that strange feeling that the forbidden book holds the answer, but not only this one but the book properly contained many dangerous answers, like the fact of the immortal ones…Albus knew that his father forbid him to even mention book, still for now he was seriously thinking to get the book again into his hands, he needed it for the answers and he knew that he couldn't question his father about all this, he would only be worried for him that his son too gets involved in such strange happening now as a plus he promised James to keep father out from any problem that he should rather talk with him but Albus didn't want to tell James, he was learning so hard to get a top wizard, how shall he feel if because of him James will have more worry then time to learn? He wouldn't be able to handle this, therefore the best solution was the book afterall his curiosity gave him strength to go for this one, talking to James or Harry did just include the feeling of guilt and fear f their reaction which aren't feeling that push us forward but rather back

Lupin had already stared some revision of what they had learnt till now, and that now its time to attack the more serious spells which are by consequence also more dangerous even mortal. He explained that he counts on each student to be hard working, disciplined, serious and don't over-estimate themselves, its important to know one limits. After a long precaution speech, he stared to explain the spell they will learn today

"It's a very interesting and helpful spell, with the force that sleeps deep down in each soul you will be able to create a helper, a kind of creature who will fight along with you but before you all jump up with joy there many factors to be considered about this spell, let me explain" started he his explanation, taking a small break before he continued

"The force and abilities of the creature depends on your own magical level and character force, the form your beast takes too depends on the person itself for example in Scorpius case you can be sure that it will be a serpent, dragon or scorpion itself hope with this example you see what I mean" he took a break again to be sure everyone understood all by now or if there were any questions

"Sounds interesting…" commented Scorpius as the professor used him as example

"The stronger you get, the stronger your creature gets and learn more abilities, it will also become bigger with time but the size can be controlled all this I will learn you how it works step by step…the most important thing is never let you creature die else it wont come back and you lose all your spiritual force for the moment, its needs time to recover, so cast back your creature if you feel the end is near with the cast back spell which I will learn you too as soon as all of you are able to use the spell and make a creature appear…its difficult and can take even weeks till you will be able to call up your creature that sleeps inside of you" finished he the explanation. Once he finished his long but necessary explanation, he told them the words to be pronounced to activate the spell "Il achme dilei va tu", the words used to break down the spell, he would learn them once they succeeded in calling their beasts up, and this could take a long time. Each student was standing, in its place trying as hard as they could to make the spell work, having a creature with which they would be able to talk and would fight along with them enchanted the children so everyone was a good student in today's class. Of course there were only two students who succeeded with the spell today, Albus discovered that his creature was a fox even if for now it was a baby, all small and fragile it couldn't even stand straight while Scorpius found is animal companion to be a serpent like professor Lupin predicted, but same for him it was still a small one but for Lupin it meant without doubt that those two students are more then brilliant however he wasn't really surprised that they succeeded today afterall the incredible force of the Malfoy and Potter family is well known. All what bothered Lupin was, that Scorpius showed more skill then his father had, also the conviction and the evil was strongly present in the boy, knowing that he was on such a good level was enough for Lupin to keep an eye on him. The class ended in a good mood, Scorpius and Albus were proud of their success, which avoided the possible conflicts while the rest of the class stayed optimistic that soon they will be able to succeed too and to see a first example was a pleasant experience for all of them.

"Rosie come with me" said Savitri after she gripped her arm, while Rosie was walking out of the class room with Albus and Van, confused she turned her head over to Savitri

"Where to?" asked Rosie, while Albus and Van stopped walking too, for they actually wanted to go to the canteen to eat something before the next class would start, which was their least favourite class lead by Darkhartz, the potion class!

"Oh common Rosie you will see then" answered Savitri uneasy, it seemed as she didn't want to tell in front of so many students what the problem was, and Rosie understood this immediately she was a clever girl so she turned over to Albus and Van

"Just go guys, I shall stay with Savitri see you at the potion class" gave she out, and once she was finished Savitri dragged her behind her, in a haste that Albus and Van were just able to shout an okay after her, then they went their own way wondering what the girls were up too?

Savitri had taken Rosie into the girls toilette, but not any girl toilette but the one where last year a teacher had been assassinated in a mysterious way, since then no one had the guts to go in there or very few students went…but Savitri didn't fear such things, she was kinda special, as Rosie knew not a strong witch student but she rare got frightened by something and staying positive about all matters. Rosie would never have entered that toilette on her own, but she didn't really have the choice right now and as long as she wasn't alone, she felt secure. The toilette was all dusty, and looked almost like an ancient ruin for even the cleaning woman didn't come any longer but at day it wasn't a scary place, it looked just like an abandoned toilette that's all

"So what for did we come here?" asked Rosie leaning against the lavabo, crossing her arms she looked intrigued at Savitri who seemed to be all excited

"Well today will be our first potion class of this year, and per chance I came to hear what Darkhartz prepared for us, he wants to start by a test directly to see that everyone followed last year and to torture the students like ever, the test will be to prepare a polinectar correctly, and I have no clue how to make it so I thought you can show me before the class starts that I want mess up afterall remember you promised me to help me…I'm bad with potions" explained Savitri making a begging face expression for Rosie to accept helping her

"Oh I see now, of course I always keep my promises but before I can show you we need the right ingredients" answered Rosie, on the point to leave the toilette to get the ingredients

"No Rosie, I already have them don't worry for that I just need to know how to add them rightly and how much is needed of each" added Savitri, putting her bag onto the floor to take the ingredients out

"Euh Savitri, let's go to the back, we should take precautions, students aren't allowed to practise magic away from our respective classes and you never no someone may enter afterall" suggested Rosie before Savitri was able to unpack her bag

Savitri agreed, and both walked to the back into the cabinet to hide if someone came in they couldn't see them, while Savitri took out the ingredients from her bag Rosie searched through her potion exercise book for the recipe of Polinectar, as she always took precise notes it was more useful then look into the potion book itself where sometimes details are left out. First, Rosie explained Savitri what the different ingredients are exactly with the help pf her exercise book and how much she would need of each then she put the exercise book onto the floor so that Savitri could take a look at it while she would prepare the Polinectar

"Now that I have explained you the necessary you try to make it, and no panic I'm here I will supervise you and let you know if something is wrong, right? Just concentrate on what you do and don't forget look at my exercise book if you're not sure about something but for Darkhartz class you must know all this on your own without help of me or a book…so be sure to keep all in mind at the end" explained Rosie with a smile to give her some courage but she knew that Savitri would give her best, she was always positive about all. Since long Rosie felt good today, for the first time she felt like a good and working students since school started and that things went they way she wanted which made her optimistic too. She supervised Savitri's work with full attention who rather seemed to do better then she expected when suddenly she heard that someone opened the main door of the toilette, Rosie was the only one to hear as Savitri was completely lost into her work. Rosie was afraid that it was a teacher or the cleaning woman afterall, who decided to come back but fast she understood that, the voices were of some students she knew well and to say better Rosie hated them as they hated her. The voices came from, Amalia, Miguel and Dorinda the fatal trio of Hogwarts rich pure blood who hated the mixed and muggles like pest, but with popularity amongst the students Rosie could only dream of. All three of them pretty and perfectly shaped, more then the average rate at their ages but who would complain about it. Amalia Haemon, the leader of the infernal trio she's the prettiest but also the most diabolic of them but what drove Rosie crazy was that she wasn't only pretty but also very talented student and a hard concurrence for Rosie, the only thing that kept Rosie on the top was that she study all through her free times like James and that Amalia wasn't really mad about show off that she's the best student, as a plus she had an obsession for Scorpius, she wanted him at any cost as her boyfriend and that after all she the most compatible partner for him, pure blood, intelligent, beautiful and talented…well sure they matched together both diabolic and poisonous! Miguel and Dorinda are like her dogs always running behind her; sure they were pretty too but still not as intelligent as Amalia, actually they far way from her level of intelligence and average students may be a little pit better then the average but being friends of Amalia, let them be as popular as she was. Rosie, wondered what they were doing here, in such a dusty place…may be it was their secret place for meetings, so rather to concentrate on Savitri's work she listened to what the three girls were talking about.

"Arrrg Amalia can't we find a place more appropriate to us…everything is dirty in here eeeew" complained Dorinda, trying to avoid the walls that her clothes want get all dirty.

"Stop that Dorinda, each place can be appropriate if you give it a try we are not made of porcelain we have bigger fish to fry, my father told me that soon there will be family meeting at Hogwarts, the perfect occasion that my parents convince Scorpius' parents to bound us together" said Amalia pushing her long blond curled hair back fixing the dusty mirror with a green eyes

"Good news for once, but what's about that Rosie" asked Miguel leaning against one of the lavabo, she wasn't that fragile about dirt and dust so she didn't care if her clothes will get some of it. When Rosie heard her name, she became even more attentive to their conversation, forgetting completely about Savitri, pressing her ear against the cabinet's door

"Are you kidding? She's only a game for him, we pure blood love playing with the life and emotions of mixed blood but our all favourites are the muggles, they are so pathetic and disgusting" answered Amalia on a mocking tone, Rosie wondered if she was talking about Scorpius, she was almost sure and she felt anger for how they talked about muggles and mixed blood.

"She's such a crab that girl, I mean Weasleys are the most disgusting muggles I know and Scorpius really made her live hell these days, too funny the spell he used on her to make her mouth disappear, I wished I had seen that what a pity" laughed Dorinda followed by the laughing of Miguel and Amalia. Rosie felt sad now, remembering that incident, seemed like this day to would take a bad end.

"The best thing is that I'm sure, she blushes when he draws all near to her, making her think he wants her and she believes that ha ha ha how could he crave for a Weasley she's such a pathetic person" mocked Miguel, the poor girl who felt more and more bad in her corner hearing all those mean comments they make.

"Even without joking on her, Rosie has a miserable life the best thing that can happen to her is marry Van and get six children living on the mountains till her end what an exciting life that must be, but largely enough for a simple muggle like her. In contrary to her, I want to be the best witch ever known and may be take over Hogwarts one day, I will be the pretty and admired wife of Scorpius having maximum two children who will be as brilliant as their parents while Scorpius he will surely control the magic world at that time and even the muggle world making all of them our slaves" dreamt Amalia while her friends tried to imagine what it would look like

"This are nice projects, I will get hold of Emrald then even if his too quick-tempered but his rich, pure blood and Scorpius best friend while you will have Athena all for you Miguel" added Dorinda with a smile

"Sure, she my first choice" agreed Miguel. Rosie didn't know till yet that Miguel was attracted by the same sex, which was a new that came unexpected but at least she had now some stuff she could tell to Albus and Van, especially Hugo will be pleased about all such piggy news, thinking of her brother made her smile even afterall the unpleasant things she just heard

"Oh yes girls do you know the absolute jackpot new?" asked Amalia suddenly turning away from the mirror, to face her friends who looked now at her, all concentrated and nervous to hear what was that sensational new that she was talking about

"Ah common spit it out fast…!" urged Dorinda her

"Don't make us wait!!! It's unbearable" added Miguel

"No haste girls, good news need to be savoured, Scorpius told me that morning that Mrs. Vera La Golda thinks that his dating Rosie, you imagine a Weasley and a Malfoy?" asked Amalia almost unable to hold her laughing back, while Miguel and Dorinda already laughed from the moment she pronounced dating Rosie.

"You're right that the best new since long" laughed Miguel while Dorinda tried to say something too but couldn't hinder from laughing,

"Ah…ha ha ha my belly…ha ha it hurts" laughed she, that even tears came rolling down her cheeks

"Wait…wait I didn't say the best thing yet, when Mrs. La Golda told Rosie about it she didn't say that it's false, I guess she likes the thought to date a Malfoy, I knew it all such crab muggles dream to get a pure blood they just feel ashamed to say it allowed…she's so pitiful that girl and at the same time I crave to spit on her for only thinking that she could have my Scorpius or that he wants her!" Amalia started on a mocking tone but at the end Rosie could sense the anger in her words when suddenly the first school bell rang which put an end to the conversation and laughing of the girls.

"Already? Bwahh let's go girls, its time to study" smiled Amalia walking out of the toilette, followed by Miguel and Dorinda, the door closed with a small noise when Rosie all of a sudden got an heart attack by a bigger noise, and all around her became grey, capture in a grey cloud of dust

"Ah sorry Rosie, but you too you didn't say something…what did I wrong?" excused Savitri herself, she made the Polinectar explode because Rosie didn't pay any attention to what she was doing

"Heuh heuh oh no Savitri it's okay it's my fault I was listening to Amalia, Miguel and Dorinda so I forgot about you, it's me who should be sorry" answered Rosie, widely moving her hands around to make the dust cloud around her disappear

"They were here? When? Why didn't you say something?" asked Savitri surprised,

"Just before, forget it you were all concentrated on your potion making and actually there wasn't really any interesting thing to hear only that Miguel is a lesbian but no word about this to any one" said Rosie, with a sincere voice

"Wow you call that not interesting? You're crazy, how blamed she would be if everyone knows about it" mocked Savitri the girl

"That's not important now, common let's start over again we still have sometime before the class starts… better think about how blamed you will be if you mess up the potion test" commented Rosie, and she chose the right words that convicted Savitri to concentrate from new on her own work. Together they started over again and this time Rosie stayed concentrated on her work even of the words of the evil trio resounded in her mind. It took a while till Savitri understood how to create the polinectar, the most difficult was to remember how much she needed of each ingredient, the girls made it just in time when the bell rang that next class is going to start, this was also one of the new things at Hogwarts the use of a bell to remember students when classes begin and end. Rosie and Savitri hurried up in order to be in the class before professor Darkhartz because he wouldn't spare them in any way. By bad chance Professor Darkhartz was already there sitting on his chair with both feet on the table he gave a cold menacing look to the girls who silently took place, Albus and Van were just sitting behind them.

"I should suggest a course of re-education entering the class after the bell has already rang without a sorry for our lateness not even a regretful face, just oh lets sit down as if nothing was on…both of you will stay an hour after class doing some work for me that will learn you some" spoke Darkhartz opening his black book pausing it onto his lap

Rosie and Savitri, didn't give any comment to his punishment, they enter class properly a minute after the bell rang, he didn't even start yet nor say whatever and they got however punished for so little? Well the kids knew that each and every small error of their own was reason enough for Darkhartz to punish someone and if everyone would be faultless he would still make something up to punish them. Afterall like Hugo said he needed this satisfaction to continue to live like normal begins need air to breath, in his case it really wasn't an exaggeration but the harsh truth. Everyone was starring at their teacher waiting for what he decided to make them do or learn today but he just kept silent starring back at them with an angry face when he finally spoke up

"Useless apprentices don't stare at me like hungry rascals, get your materials out and make a perfect polinectar those who wont succeeded can join miss Rosie and Savitri after the class, got that! What are you still waiting for? Hurry common I don't have the whole day for you fools!" commanded Darkhartz throwing his book violently onto the table. He was the youngest teacher at Hogwarts but the most respected after Mrs. Gonagall because everyone feared him even Scorpius would never give resistance to him but not out of fear but out of respect and admiration how he hurt and smashed the feelings of his students. Indeed he had to say it only once and all students stood up in a hurry getting the rightful materials that Professor Darkhartz placed on the large table near the door for each student and started to create the famous polinectar, Savitri tried to hid that she knew how to make it because she knew that he knew that she was one of the worst students he had for that subject. James also has him as teacher, but for Defence against dark arts, and after what James told them he was an excellent teacher for that subject too strict like ever but that he was a talented wizard was a fact.

The students who ignored or forgot how to make the polinectar, Darkhartz already distinguished them as he could read the fear on their face, how pleasant he found it that they feared him so much and that there were pretty much students he could grill today perfect to begin a new school year he knew that actually hi s job is to make brilliant wizards and witches of them but he would never let that before his personal pleasure else he wouldn't be teacher but guardian at one of the prisons of the magic world may at Azkaban. The way he could feel their fear, the students could feel that his grey/gold eyes never left off of them, he was observing his preys with attention and to mount the pressure on them. He gave them exactly 40mins for the test, on the minute exact he screamed out to let all lay onto the table and stay behind their potion in order to verify who made it and who failed, he had is own techniques to find out how a potion was correct or not without needing to test it because in the case of the polinectar it would be inappropriate if he had to test one by one…those who had passed the test were placed on the right side of the class and those who failed on the left side, how happy Savitri was to be on the right side today, he seemed intrigued by her sudden succession but he took it as good chance or that he really applied herself during the vacation but that he would find it out soon enough when he would put on another test.

"How dare you to tell yourself that you aren't fools if you forget such a simple potion making, that we practised not ten years ago but only some months ago? If you can't keep the things you learn during a scholar year so why are you still here? During my next class I will submit you all to another test so revise well because I want a zero fault if one of you dare to fail that test I sure make you visit hell got that! I teach you how near suffering lays to happiness, how fast dreams can be transformed to ashes, how fast ignorance can make you pay a heavy price…and if one of you still is telling himself or herself right now yeah just continue to talk be aware of the evil eye" hissed he with anger and authority at his students

None of them gave a comment, just agreed by nodding with their heads apart from Scorpius who gave a mischievous smile to Lucifer, which was his first name. Actually the Malfoys are very close with the Darkhartzs, and some marriage alliances existed between their two families, both rich and evil oh yes and always had excellent wizards and witches in their families, which was no question for such proudly pure bloods. Scorpius was indeed his favourite student, but not only because their families went well along but Scorpius was one of those brilliant off springs of whom everyone was proud and had great expectations on him. For Scorpius it was the same Darkhartz was his favourite teacher and he adored the potion classes the only place where the rule of harmony between students wasn't respected but never would someone dare to make a report to Mrs. Gonagall. The rest of the class, he mounted the fear in them to fail next class test and he wouldn't tell the punishment yet to them as he knew in that way the students would be more worried of their fate then if they would know what awaits them, curiosity could make one feel so bad, from knew Albus had to think about it and opened some doors to knew questions. With time it became a real mess inside his head, who had the key to all those answers to those questions? May be it's not someone but something like the book? Sure the book had some answers, for Albus that book was like the start to access all the rest answers he wanted to know and like after the potion class he was free till the evening, he decided to go to the library hoping to find a spell that could help him get the book, even if his father prohibited him to read it. It was the perfect occasion Rosie and Savitri were both punished which didn't mean that he was content of their current condition but so he had some time for himself and Van went to see Hugo at the nursery. He would visit him later for now he had to get that book…there was just on problem, he remember his fathers word that the spell put onto the book was only known by him and Dumbledore how would he come to know of it?

Rosie and Savitri, had to stay for their punishment with some other students who missed the test, actually it was a sad situation for Savitri it was the only time she succeeded in making a potion right but still she got punished for another stupid mistake so she couldn't really enjoy her victory nor complain about it because during Darkhartz's punishment hours no one was authorized to talk not even for an emergency. They had to write an essay about ten different potions they learnt to fabricate during the last scholar years, for Darkhartz it was a way to test their knowledge and who followed the class and who didn't, as a plus he knew how much they hated to make a work like this because if they do not succeeded in writing about ten potions there was more trouble to come upon them during the up coming classes. Darkhartz was sitting behind his desk reading in his black book, no one knew what it contained but he was always reading in it when his students were occupied, it was the all famous black book of Darkhartz. Rosie and her friends came to hear about it even before they had him as teacher through James and Ruby, but as usual no one dared to ask about it. Meanwhile Albus had entered the library and made some research in the high level magic books that he found on a dusty shelves where rarely student take a book from as its to high for their level, some are even written in a complicated way or ancient language that there was no use of it…till yet it seemed hopeless for Albus too, no spell or description of spell that could bring the book to him afterall his father knew that if Albus once had this book in his hand he would seek for it from new and he said that the spell he used was known only by him and Dumbledore, however he wanted to try figure it out!

Van went to see Hugo, who already seemed to be better then yesterday but he was still not allowed to leave the nursery, and the first thing he asked when seeing his friend Van coming up to him was where was Rosie, which made Van smile before he answered him that she got punished, which shocked Hugo that was a new one that his sister too could get into punishment affairs but as soon as Van explained the matter and the name of Darkhartz came up it was clear to Hugo that Rosie didn't anything that deserve a punishment but that this teacher just needs to punish at least one student per day and to get Rosie would be like a joker or bonus for him…he got the angelic child to punish hail Satan! After that Van told him about Lupin's class which surely was the most interesting course they had till now and that Albus and Scorpius succeeded in calling up their inner creatures even if the animals are still all small apart from them no one was able to do it today. Hugo was quite irritated that he missed that, and if his going to continue to miss such important lectures he would be left behind, in fact it was true Lupin had explained a lot today all of a high importance linked to that spell used to call up the inner creatures. By the time Albus abandoned his researches for now joining Van at the nursery to see how Hugo was doing and that he would not feel bored all day long alone glued onto the nursery bed!

Rosie was the first to finish her potion essay, proud of her piece of work she stood up walking upon her teacher Darkhartz who immediately let his fire eyes fall onto her when he realized that someone had moved from her/his place without asking for permission. The moment his eyes met hers, Rosie regretted to have left her place knowing that she did something wrong her, frightened and shocked she didn't move any further just holding her paper firmly waiting for the verdict to fall but instead of that Darkhartz only closed his book placing it onto the table before he made her a sign to approach which Rosie did who would refuse a command of Professor Darkhartz…the other students watched the scene with one eye and with other on their work in order that they wouldn't attract Darkhartz attention but he afterall was focused on Rosie.

"I…I finished" stuttered Rosie shyly approaching to the desk like he told her, when she was only some centimetres away from his desk, she stopped unable to look at her teacher she fixed the desk looking up from time to time

"Let me see that" said he with an normal voice, stretching his arm out for her work, first Rosie didn't correspond for she was kind of perplex and anxious, or in some way the message didn't reach her as she was not handling her work over continue to stare at the desk. Darkhartz made a sulking face starring impatient at Rosie before he said some louder

"Do I have to wait for tomorrow to get that work…?" giving her a little push, which electrified her entry body before she violently pressed the paper into his hand, crossing her arms staying there nervously. Darkhartz sat right back into his chair, reading briefly through her work to make sure ten potion have been mentioned and rightful explained, like ever her work was satisfying but Darkhartz was the only teacher who never showered her with compliments or did he congratulate her nor say something positive.

"Strange Miss Rosie when I'm hard on you…you seem less frightened then when I'm normal, however your work appears to be bearable so you may go but don't fall on your way" commented Darkhartz before he opened his book again, this time Rosie didn't miss what he said and hurry up to leave the room. Once she closed the door behind her, Rosie took a long breath before she walked off direction the nursery to see her brother. On her way she stopped at the canteen to get a little snack as indeed she felt very hungry but to her bad luck she had forgotten all her chip exchanges in her room. Chip exchanges were small plastic chips, of different colours attributed to the students on the start of each year, which they had to use in order to exchange them against a plate or a drink or both, this too was part of the many changes at Hogwarts. Normally it was quite practical found Rosie, but today she cursed those chips which made her feel even more hungry when her preferred blond haired boy stood next to her with one of his smile that said "your again in a pitiful situation" and for Rosie it was too much first Darkhartz now Scorpius.

"It's amazing to find out that in the end you're not as perfect as everyone pretends" said the serpent with a hissing sound, which resounded in the brown haired girls ears, Rosie just gave him a fake smile which said "get off"

"I can lend you one of my chips if I can count on you the next time I should need a hand" added Scorpius with a more serious ton but Rosie would never trust a Malfoy even if she would starve

"Go to hell where you belong Malfoy" cursed she the serpent with a despising look, turning her back to him when her belly protested. Scorpius made an angry behind her back, he was not used to staying calm when someone got onto his nerves or tried to insult him but he had at any price to stay nice with her…for now

"As you wish" whispered he because he knew that was enough loud that she heard it, then he went off joining the table in the corner where Athena and Emrald waited for him

If it would have been any one else, she would have accepted the chip but not a Malfoy, especially after what he said giving a hand to a Malfoy surely signified being involved in a evil matter and how she would regret then to have accepted that chip only because her belly won over her mind. Rosie had enough experience and heard from her family that she knew whom she could trust and with whom you indirectly conclude a pact with the evil! She hurried up to join her brother and her friends, she would ask Albus to lend her a chip and after taking some news of her dear brother, she hurried back to the canteen to eat something with Van and Albus. Hugo of course had to stay back, he would get his meal by the nurse, and having some days not to worry about him let Rosie some time to think about her very personal problems and thoughts that occupied her mind for now the greatest thing that kept her mind busy was Scorpius…why on earth was he so nice with her these days and then she thought of what the girls said in the old toilette that he just played with her. Albus was too busy with his own thoughts to see that Rosie seemed stressed and Van well he was only blinded by her beauty and his thoughts of togetherness but now and then images flashed into his head of Rosie calling out Scorpius name which made him shake his head violently from time to time but nor Rosie either Albus would ask him what's wrong for everyone was busy with his own matters…those all cursed no answerable questions! Rosie's thoughts got suddenly disturbed by annoying giggling of the evil trio who joined Scorpius' table at the canteen, Miguel shyly smiled at Athena as she took place beside her which made Rosie smile thinking that she was lesbian and that no one knew about it, she gave a small push to Albus and Van that they shall look over there

"Watch Miguel making some shy attempts" laughed Rosie, but very quietly in order that no one else could hear what she was saying. Van had to laugh too while Albus only gave a smile of amusement, but all three continued to watch the scene even if Rosie attention felt onto something else now, Amalia was travelling her hand over Scorpius back veiling her lust behind a smile, which was indeed splendid! Scorpius gave her a mischievous smile whispering something into her ear which made her giggle and all excited, when her hand changed to the front side…Rosie was filled with mixed feelings again anger, disgust, sadness and anxiety why all this came up she ignored nor had she time to concentrate on finding out why she felt so but she couldn't take her eyes off from the two. Scorpius gave another smile pushing his hair back which held for some seconds back before he let off

{cute…} thought Rosie before she got a shock, shaking her head {what did I just say?...Oh my mind really gets tired with all those problems, what would I not give right now to be five again} thought Rosie making a sad face, concentrating on an specific memory of her childhood.

It was Christmas evening, the lands were covered with the white glittering veil, and Rosie was 5years old at that time and since long both Hermione and Ron's parents came to celebrate Christmas all together. Rosie loved being surrounded by the people she loved, even if the times had been hard back there, it was one of the most terrible winters, with snow storms and temperature far under zero. Much money had been spent on warm clothing, wood, fuel and other necessities to get through this hard times, her parents worried more about the financial situation then trying to rejoice for Christmas what Rosie and Hugo didn't understand at that time and Ron had explained them weeks before that there will be no Christmas tree this year, he always wanted to add something else too his explanation but it seemed that he had not the heart to tell them by watching into their glistening innocent eyes…However Hugo had made his own Christmas tree or more appropriate would be Christmas bush, there was a small bush near their house on which Hugo hang on all the things he found in their house of which no one made use and the colour bands Rosie used to tie her hair with, it was a surprise he made for Rosie who exploded of joy when Hugo showed her the Christmas bush. Together they played the whole day outside near the decorated bush and snowball battles with their grand-parents. By the time, Hermione had told her children that these years there will neither be any gifts for them, as the money needs to be kept for school and other important matters, that they felt sorry to break the tradition of Christmas but that they will have fun however. Thinking back to that event Rosie realized that she neither Hugo ever felt sad about that fact, even without gifts it had been the best Christmas she could remember, for they were all together, all family members without an exception and grand mother Anne-Belle had made her specially chicken curry and they spent even the night outside playing all together under a beautiful clear night sky. This memory came to Rosie because may be at that time she lacked of many things but she never was unhappy or thought of all this as problems and now all changed there was not a day that there was nothing to worry about, things get so complicated when you grown up, you finally see the true face of the world no more the one that you saw through the eyes of a child…often she wished to be a small child again protected by her parents and far away from all those problems, but one could not eternally stay inside, there's comes the day you have to step outside facing reality.

It was the disturbing giggling again that pulled her out from her memories, Amalia was still caressing Scorpius leg under the table and was loudly talking about the parent evening that approached, and actually it was in three days planed for that week-end. She didn't stop saying that she was so glad to make her parents meet Scorpius parents, and that she's sure that a good new would come up to which Dorinda immediately agreed almost spiting out the secret of Amalia's demand to get engaged to Scorpius but Amalia hit her onto her head on time shouting at her to which Miguel and Athena had to laugh at that moment Scorpius looked over to Rosie who was concentrated on the scene offered to her that she first didn't realize that he was seeing that she observed them. When Rosie finally realized that he was watching her, Rosie couldn't do other then blush before she fixed the water bottle in front of her feeling very embarrassed. Albus and Van were trying to solve a cross word game together; in the school newspaper apparently the winner would get a free lunch time at the village restaurant. Rosie now felt the urge to verify if he was still looking at her, why she ignored again but she couldn't hinder herself lifting her head up to see that he indirectly still watched her, that his friends want realize that his looking at her. That he was still fixed on her made Rosie feel uneasy, grabbing her water bottle she stood up face down

"I leave for the library, I will be doing some studies there if you need me" explained she to her friends who only nodded as an answer, they seemed absorbed by their cross word game, so she didn't want to interrupt them just leaving silently, passing by Scorpius' table to leave the canteen, Amalia called out for her and first Rosie did as she couldn't hear her that's when Miguel stood into her way

"Don't play to be dumb Rosie… miss stinky Weasley" aggressed her Miguel verbally, making also a menacing face expression, that she rather turn around and listen to what Amalia has to say if she wants to get out of here alive. Without a word Rosie turned around to face miss beauty, who first gave her a hypocrite smile

"You see it's not that hard to be obeisant, let's come to my question are your parents coming for the parent evening at Hogwarts?" Rosie could hear the mischief that was hidden in this question and that Amalia already had some black thoughts about it

"I guess…" answered Rosie on an indifferent ton, to which Amalia gave another smile while Miguel and Dorinda were whispering to each other…Rosie knew that they were talking about her

"Oh Rosie they have to come, it will be an honour to meet such wonderful people and important figures of the magic history, how proud you must be to know that they participated in the battle against Lord Voldemort" mocked Amalia the poor girl leaning onto the table pushing her shiny hair back

"Sure I am and you shouldn't speak out the name of misery so loud" corrected Rosie, even if she knew that it was almost useless to talk to those people Rosie hated people who transgressed important rules and taboos without thinking of the consequences and that too only for such a stupid reason to ridicules someone

"Don't dare to lecture me infect mud blood, being from nature out a Weasley is the biggest punishment that exist how can you even pretend to be proud of them even if they participated in the battle never someone talks about them, there's only place for Harry Potter the miracle boy! What considers your parents darling all what is said about them is how disgusting there are, poor, vulgar, mannerless the shadow of the name Weasley will never leave you so all you have is to show off with your intelligence and good grades at school that you even smuggle yourself outside your dormitory at night for more studying and that same girl who transgress an important rule of Hogwarts wants to teach me? Honey me I'm a Haemon which means rich, pure blood, pretty and as a plus intelligent too and I know this kills you inside but you see Rosie you study so hard and I just do the necessary and still we are almost at the same level…now imagine what happens if I study for really well then you want even have your intelligence anymore…sad isn't it? Now better let me give you an advice, if I was in your place I would do all to persuade my parents to stay at home because if they come believe me sugar rabbit they will get humiliated and you along, well its not like I wouldn't like such a scene at least there would be some distraction…well that's it you can go now" finished Amalia making a sign with her hand for Rosie to leave

Her words hurt Rosie a lot, as she was a very sensible person and what she said was mean, as a plus she was all alone with all those pure blood who she know thought all the same of her and her families but Rosie tried to stay strong and let show that she wasn't affected by her words, but she couldn't bring out a word as she could feel the tears coming up in her throat. She stood there in front of them vulnerable, she wanted to say something at least not just walk off because Amalia commanded her to do so but just staying her speechless would be even more humiliating and strange, her feets were ready to walk off but her eyes were concentrated and glued on their faces all wearing a big mocking smile when she suddenly felt a cold hand on her shoulder and one by one the smiles disappeared on the faces in front of her.

"If you don't mind, we could go together to the library I have some research work to do" said Scorpius with a normal voice, at that moment the sadness disappeared inside Rosie replaced by the sudden joy of seeing Amalia and all the other destroyed by this traitors act of him but Scorpius didn't care for them he had more important things to matter about, which included gaining Rosie sympathy for now…he couldn't fail

"Sure I'm not as closed minded as some people I know" answered Rosie with an arrogance in her voice, that was the first time in her life that she said such a thing normally she would never dare to speak out those words but the situation filled her with joy and excitement of a strange kind…a own pure blood broke down their moment of joy to suppress a mud blood, she didn't know why Scorpius did that but he couldn't have chosen a better moment then this one! Both walked out of the canteen while Amalia almost died of anger, she knew that Scorpius was paying for she knew him better then that but still the humiliation was unbearable for her and that "That" mud blood really thought that Scorpius tried to defend her at the point of getting vulgar and arrogant cried out for vengeance

Rosie happily walked by Scorpius side, smiling silently to herself, her comportment made him smile too, never had he thought that this gesture would make her feel this way and that intense that even for a second he himself felt the feeling of joy about that act which was a first one for him but the burning sign of the all mighty that hindered his evil vessel to feel any kind of positive feelings fast brought him back to reality. Rosie grabbed his right arm tightly in her happiness before she said a warm thank you to the cold blooded serpent…who knew that he approached his goal, how wrong it was of Eve to accept the serpent's apple that day…

Rosie was sitting behind her mountain of books again, on her favourite table, the one near Mrs. Fenugreek's desk for Rosie knew she liked to talk with her from time to time afterall being all day in a library alone mustn't be a pleasant thing that's why Rosie was also glad to talk with her and she liked her a lot just like if she was her own grandmother. Scorpius had taken place on the same table on the opposite side with a large dark green book, normally he would sit on a table out of the eyesight of Madam Fenugreek, that Rosie thought he sat here because of her…or was she too pretentious?

"What are you reading if I can know" asked Rosie shyly, she was still somehow frightened by him for not long ago he had been extremely mean to her and now suddenly he seemed actually to like her? Or was it just a game like Amalia said…but Amalia if she really seemed to know all this why was she then so shocked when Scorpius took her along to the library? Or may be she was playing along that it seems more natural? Rosie ignored his sudden changment nor did she dare to ask him afterall he could also lie on this one so what the use for? However she thought she may be give him a chance and see how it turns out, without attaching herself too much, just like good classmates not really friends because for this she thought it was too early and her mid still told her to be careful while her heart seemed to explode of joy right now!

"About the inner creatures, that Lupin taught us today" whispered Scorpius back, even if it was more of a hissing which made Rosie always think of the serpent now that was his inner creature

"Oh I see any interesting information Lupin missed out?" asked Rosie, as normally Lupin was one of the teachers to cover a subject in all its aspects

"I didn't read through it yet…but if I find something I may let you know" hissed Scorpius to which Rosie giggled when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Mrs. Fenugreek wearing a strange expression on her face, like she had seen a phantom or a death eater, concerned and worried Rosie stood up whispering to her

"What's wrong Mrs. Fenugreek? Did I offend a rule of the library?" the girl made now a worried face too even if she was almost sure that it was not about the rules, she still asked if she did something wrong

"…no Rosie you're a respected girl…the worry is just that blank pages shouldn't get in contact with the old dirty pages else they get dirty too and no one wants them any more" whispered she closely to Rosie, in order that only she could hear her words. Rosie was a clever girl, even if this one doesn't need a lot of neurons to understand what was the message…why her fine girl Rosie was talking and giggling with a Malfoy, who was for Mrs. Fenugreek one of the most dangerous species of this school and she knew that normally Rosie to dismayed him, so there must be something going that made change her opinion that made her worry…worry very much!

"The blank page just appreciate that the dirty page seems no longer interested in infecting the blank page with his most disgusting dirt anymore but instead just be nice somehow but no worry the blank page keeps it's distant" explained Rosie with the code names she used before, even if she had to smile in the end the pseudo names were quite ridiculous now.

"Take care Rosie, never trust a serpent…the begining of all misery was caused by a serpent mind, they are clever and easily invest our minds" said Mrs. Fenugreek looking deep into Rosie eyes before she went back to her desk…her words stayed on Rosie mind heavily, that she just sat back silently putting her nose into her book without looking at Scorpius again. After a short while Rosie already forgot about the incident and Mrs. Fenugreek's words completely absorbed by her lecture, one she stumbled onto. It was a text taken out from a dairy of an old wizard that lived in the monastery found behind the seven waterfalls…actually never had someone found this place that people came to believe that it was a legend or a fairy tale or written by a mad man because even if had been written in riddles not even Dumbledore figured out what it should had been? The diary of this wizard known under the name of Chartos Ducray was in the possession of Hogwarts but it was kept in a secret place along with other scripts, objects and things beyond our imaginations. This was the only text out of that diary found in this library accessible for all students. Rosie was reading the text now for the fifth time, trying to find any hidden message, if there was one? But threw all the years Rosie spend on reading books she found out that a single word could have thousand of meanings when associated with different words, adverb, verb, pronouns or even just by itself!

"Man kind clings onto the edge of the shore,

Combating the coldness and cruelty of their own brothers and sisters

The world that surrounds them like a rose-bush full of blood thirsty thorns

Blind fooled by the illusions of the all mighty

History forgotten…the page has been turned even so

They continue seeking for happiness

Alive they are closer to Satan's oven, oh and so far of God's sanctum

That's how the truth is

That's how the reality is

The one who understands this

Knows that life holds no sweet charms

Evil plays the cards…"

The text had due to Rosie not a single good message for man kind, Chartos had a dark vision of life and the world itself but there was a more important point Rosie found, she realized that more people think that life is ruled by death and evil then by happiness and livelihood…most of those people who wrote down that evil dominated the universe were important figure of the history, great writers, prophets, teachers and other credible characters. Rosie wanted to know what happened to those people that they came to such a conclusion…why? Suddenly her thoughts focused on Scorpius, actually Malfoys are considered to be on the evil side, may be he would understand the message better then she would or at least she would get a good point of view from him. Silently, she looked out for Mrs. Fenugreek who seemed to be occupied placing books back to their right place that was her occasion.

"Scorpius can I ask you something?" asked Rosie pushing her book over to Scorpius, who curiously took hold of it and nodded at Rosie

"Read the following text, and please let me know what you think of it…I mean what you understand by it" whispered Rosie, and without a word Scorpius started to read the text Rosie asked him to read. Impatient Rosie waited for his impression of the text, but meanwhile she grabbed another book so that she wouldn't attract Mrs. Fenugreek's attention if she would just sit there without any book.

"It's a side taken out of Ducray's dairy, he was the greatest prophet known since ancient time and lived in the monastery behind the seven waterfalls, a place still unknown to the eyes of mortal but I guess that you know already" said Scorpius holding his hair back with one hand, as they disturbed him while reading the text.

"Yes, and I'm not surprised that you know all that too…but what are the impression of the text itself to you?" asked Rosie, she seemed very curious and impatient to hear Scorpius' version

" No hurry Rosie, I'm all yours right now" smiled Scorpius with his sarcastic smile, Rosie blushed, hearing the following words taking her eyes off him and seemed now kinda lost

"Ah…hein Scorpius…you know what I ment" stuttered Rosie, pushing the book closer to him, but still avoiding his eyes, to which Scorpius had to smile, it was almost amazing due to him how fast she could blush and lose her way for such a simple thing, thinking of this he had to think back what happened after the botanic class…he never had thought that she would fall unconscious for real. Rosie seemed very impatient giving another push on the book as he kept silent

" Ducray was certain that the world was ruled by evil and that there's no such a thing like peace that exist on earth, human kind spent their whole life for seeking for happiness which leads to peace but why did no one find it? Never, there no script, book nor any piece of prove that one day someone really experienced peace at it's pure state…in contrary there millions of proves that life is a vicious circle of suffering, pain, failure and illusion which broke down after long years of harsh reality, all that to say that Ducray believed firm in that and the ones who understand the nature of this world, are conscious that there's no freedom so nothing to seek for, we are just left to fight against those who rule and play the cards…hum by this he refers to the immortals ones which are the evil ones as they never die, they became players of this universe and the mortals are the puppets" finally Rosie got Scorpius explanation but in the end she seemed not that satisfied as she thought she would be, actually it gave her the complete insight of the destroyed may be also evil mind of Chartos Ducray, afterall she could no think how a prophet could have such dark thoughts. She also wondered if Scorpius too thought of life like this, but to ask this question she was afraid it wasn't her business or that she would offend him in some way

"Say what let you think that he talks of the immortal ones playing the cards…and did Ducray have at all fait in something good, I mean his a prophet afterall?" asked Rosie with a whispering voice

"The text show insights only of the dark side Rosie, the other information are from Ducray's…" Scorpius was into his conversation with Rosie, when he suddenly cut off his phrase in the middle making a strange face, one Rosie never saw on his face…was it fear? Could that be, fear on a Scorpius' face? He was the only person Rosie thought would never be able to feel fear…what did just happen?

"Scorpius…?" asked Rosie intrigued, she just spelled his name as it was the safest way to ask for what happened, she didn't knew him well enough to be familiar with him or directly ask him what's on her mind. Scorpius didn't answer her immediately; he just sat there without a movement like if he was waiting for something to happen

"I have to go, I didn't see how fast time passed" answered he finally, when he lifted him up from the chair, closing the book and stretched it out to her but Rosie didn't take it out of his grab, she just starred into his ice blue eyes which seemed to be closed, like he was wearing a shield that no one could penetrate his soul

"Sorry if I wronged you in any way, or if you did something that you shouldn't have done because of me…I ignore a lot hum all about your rules, family rule or your principles but still thanks for all, the conversation was nice" said Rosie, when she lifted her arm up to get hold of the book but Scorpius didn't let go of it

"Ignorance is no mistake, have nice evening" gave he out before, he hurried out of the library while Rosie watched after him, definitely there was still lot left for her to discover about Scorpius, he had many faces…who could tell what a serpent is just feeling and when it changes to another feeling…Rosie was sure that this year would bring much trouble for her…but not only for her.

Even if it had been an excuse, which Rosie was sure about he was right time had passed by fast and it was soon time for her evening class Astronomy, which were held in the tower of Hogwarts in order to be able to observe the stars and planets with the telescope which had been imported by Zodwick Paddock himself, he was the new Astronomy teacher but well is not that new, he took the post last year that's why he hadn't been presented at the start of the year. Rosie put back her books from where she had taken them; once she was done she searched for Mrs. Fenugreek to let her know that she was leaving, she do so each time. After that she hurried up to the tower, where Albus and Van waited for her, seeing their faces she already knew that both of them didn't realize when she left the canteen even if it wasn't hard to find her, the library was on the first place of the list where to search Rosie, if they ignored where she was!

"Rosie hum me and Albus, got a fine idea we should miss the Astronomy class today and rather go lingering around" said Van with a doubting ton in his voice, and even Albus seemed quite nervous, that Rosie started to think it was not her sudden absent at the canteen that made their mind work

"First it's Albus and me…form of politeness Van and secondly have both of you gone crazy! Missing classes just like this is bad and since when are you okay with such a thing?" answered Rosie, addressing the question to Albus who would only miss a class if there was really a good important reason for it.

"Hum euh H…" started Albus when Van put a hand in front of his mouth laughing stupidly at Rosie, who know really wanted to know what's going on here, and like she knew both of them better then herself, she guessed that Albus wanted to say the truth for he never could lie to someone and Van like ever had to hinder the angel boy form doing another holy confession

"Both of you listen well I will get son very angry, so you better stop beating around the bush!" said Rosie with a severe strong tone, she wasn't really angry it was rather to make both of them panic more then they already did so that this theatre would take sooner an end

"Your brother is upstairs" gave Albus out when pushing Van's hand away, who then angry and shocked looked from Albus to Rosie, from Rosie to Albus searching for the right words but he just continued to shift between the two open mouthed

"What…" Rosie wasn't prepared for such another big shock, but she wouldn't get out of mind like before because these days she got used to it, her life could be resumed like a tsunami were one waves come after the other after a certain time elapse like shock waves. Why on earth would Hugo be here? And that too for Astronomy the subject he hated the most and was the least good at it…

"That's complete madness, Hugo" whispered Rosie to herself before she hurried up the long stair ways; pass her two friends who immediately followed her

"We told him that his complete unconscious of what his doing and as a plus the nurse doesn't even know it, even if he said that Mrs. Gonagall allowed him to assist the class if he thinks he already ready for it" explained Albus while there were running up the stairs

"Still due to us he doesn't seem well enough to be out of bed, he looks ill and tired" added Van, like this helped Rosie to clam down, however this was like Van was always saying the wrong thing on the wrong time. Once upstairs, Rosie entered calmly the classroom searching for Hugo, he was sitting near the window still with the bandage around his head, and one on the arm, the rest was hidden under a lousy t-shirt which Rosie gifted him last year for his anniversary, most of the time he was wearing it, sometimes she even had to tear it away from him to wash it and as soon it would be dry again he would wear it. Rosie knew that Hugo is a difficult case and not like others who spend their time to shout with him to try make him obey or understand their opinion, she would talk all calmly to him for if there was someone he listened too it would be Rosie or their mother. Van had been right he sure looked better but not enough fit to stand on his feet for long or concentrate on a class.

"Hi Hugo how do you feel?" asked Rosie sitting next to her brother, with a hand on his shoulder, Albus and Van were clever enough to know that Rosie surely preferred to talk with him alone, therefore they took place just behind them talking with each other, for it would also not be nice to eardrop them

"Sis, I could be better but I can hold it out" answered Hugo with a weak smile, before he paused his head onto his arms but his eyes wouldn't leave those of Rosie, in order that she knew he was speaking the truth. Rosie and Hugo, had some rules of their own, each time they would talk to each other none of both had the right to look away for like this the other knows that the other speaks the truth and that the day one of them would look way, so it was clear there is something wrong

"Hugo you should have been staying at nursery for at least a week and you have only been there a day and a half, I'm worried for your health why are you doing this?" placed Rosie another question

"My results haven't been brilliant last year, especially in Astronomy, if I cant follow the classes from start I will be lost sis…and I have to watch over you not be like an old sock in the bed" smiled Hugo

"Hugo I can help you what concerns school and I mean not alone, there Albus and Van" answered Rosie, while she was caressing his back, she knew Hugo loved this, each night before they slept she did that to help him fall asleep as Hugo is hyper energetic and always had much difficulty to fall asleep but when Rosie got twelve their parents refused them to sleep together in the same bed. Rosie would then secretly snip out of her room, to join Hugo and stay as long as he needed to fall asleep before she would leave again to gain her own bedroom.

"Pfeuu dumb and dumber shall take care of you, they can't even take care of themselves" mocked Hugo his friends, he could never let it be to place a joke even if the situation was serious

"Ahhh Hugo please go back to the nursery, I promise I will help you" suggested Rosie again, and she wasn't fond of his joke…at all. However Hugo wouldn't listen to her, and ended the conversation with a bright smile on his face telling that he feels fine enough to follow classes. Still Rosie preferred to sit next to him and keep a close eye on her brother. The class went on without any interfering incidents, it needed all their attention to be sure they get all right and as a plus their teacher has the particularity to get the attention of anyone he wanted to. Still for Rosie the evening was far from being finished, she headed to the library for the few hours left before she had to join her dormitory, however before she went to her favourite place for further study she brought Hugo to his dormitory where she left him under the care of Albus who promised to stay with him studying in there for today. Van had the urge to accompagne Rosie to the library but he was afraid that he would bother her more then he would be of good company, as when Rosie studies she gets all absorbed by it. Therefore Van went off to join James and Ruby to take dinner at the canteen, even if he ate before the astrology class he still felt hungry.

Rosie grabbed some books out of the shelve where the books of the old magic history were stored, the question Scorpius asked was still on her mind especially that even their own teacher didn't know of it….what was that triumvirate of Shemhamphorasch? She was sure that Scorpius knew what it was but he just didn't intend to tell anyone, actually he just wanted to know if anyone else knew about it. Suddenly Rosie's thoughts wandered from magic interest to Scorpius interest, she was wondering why on earth he was so nice with her these days? At the beginning she was absolutely on her guards but as time passed she thought again of giving may be another chance to this matter however a side of her was afraid that he used her again for his own objectivities or any other evil plan afterall who could trust a Malfoy? But then do they really not derserve to be trusted, can't there be an exception? She couldn't say that last time they were in the libaray that she felt unwell or something like this…but may be was that his goal? She didn't know what she should think of all this, what conclusion…may be the best would be just to stay far from him or…

"Rosie s there any problem?" asked Mrs. Fenugreek looking at Rosie with a worried face and on hand on her shoulder, which teard Rosie out of her thoughts dropping one of her books.

"Heuh? Oh no I'm fine why?" asked she back confused

"Well you were standing in front of this shelve with your books without any movement for quite a long time so I thought may be something was wrong" answered she still looking kind of worried at the girl

" No no I'm fine please don't worry for me, but that's really nice of you so thank you anyway" smiled Rosie at her, before she went to the table in the corner to start her studies. Opening the large black book on which something was written in an old wizard language, that she coudln't disifer, even inside the book many things were written in that old language (great) thought Rosie making a decieved face.

"I didn't know you can read Yawe?" said a now familiar voice, that she heard often these days and without lifting her head she answered

" No I don't speak Yawe Scorpius…I didn't know the book was mostily written in Yawe" as she now lifted her head she could see a clear smile on Scorpius face but not a warm smile it was either a grin, his habitual perverted smile.

"What?' asked Rosie embarassed but before Scorpius could answer he got pushed aside by Mrs. Fenugreek, holding a red book in her hands

"No worry my child take this one, it's a translation book, written by Dumbledore himself of course it's not the original one but it will help you as nowadays Yawe isn't tought anymore…sadly" suggested she. Scorpuis knew why she pushed him aside, she didn't like him nor did she want him to be around Rosie, he was even sure that she saw the little mud blood as her own daugther in some way so with a mocking smile he stepped of to the table at the back where Emrald and Athena waited for him…afterall he had other more important buisness to handle. Rosie just stared at the whole secne without a word, she couldn't tell Scorpius to stay still she felt bad that it ended like this but on te other side may be it was just what she needed and Mrs. Fenugreek right that she shouldn't be friend with him…friend? How could she be sure that's what he wants?

"Rosie you sure your fine?" asked Mrs. Fenugreek again, sitting beside her placing the translation book beside the big black book Rosie had opened a while ago. The girl got teard out of her thoughts again starring at her, searching for a good answer in her head…well she couldn't tell her that Scorpius occupied her thoughts, Rosie didn't even want to imagine her reaction to this!

"Oh uhm…actually Hugo just came out of the nursery aftre not even two days of resting, he still looks so ill and tired, I'm afraid for him why can't he never do what one says to him?" This one was the perfect thing to tell Fenugreek as it wasn't really a lie it preoccupied her mind too even if just before she thought of Scorpius insteadof her beloved brother but now that she mentioned his name…her world started to turn around her brother again full of sorrow.

"Your brother always had his own will, and his such an energey ball that I'm sure he will soon be better again don't worry too much for him but I can understand you it's not easy and we always worry for the ones dear to us my child" recomforted she the young girl who forced her attenton to stay on her words then lose herself again in her thoughts and memories. At that moment Mrs. Fenugreek sight a student at her desk who needed her help, so she tapped Rosie on her shoulder with some more recomforting words before she left, even if it was too late Rosie was off again but this time in a memory of her brother.

When they were still small kids, they used to stay outside till it would get pitch dark which was confiant for her parents too as their home wasn't that big especially after the storm had passed…not much was left it was only when her mother too went of to find a job that they constructed a new house there. The forest was their favorite playground, Rosie loved to play hide and seek, she could never get enough of it. While Hugo played along even when he was fed up just to please her will. One afternoon both lost the notion of time and had already reached the heart of the forest, when the sky got covere by heavy dark grey clouds but even then the chidlren didn't care…it was only when the thunder and lithging striked that Rosie started to cry, she hated it. Hugo to her into his arms telling her not to be afraid and that they had to hide somewhere. After a while runnign threw the forest they found a little hideout in the large rocks found in the forest. Rosie clinched herself to him when she realzied that he was bleeding on the side, it had happened when one of the tree trunk almost fell onto Rosie. Terrorized she started to cry even more, thayt he would gonna to die and she would be all alone in the dark, and even if she survived how should she live without him after that? Hugo only luaghed at her words in pain hugging her with all his force.

no worry Rosie you can still take my corpse along laughed the boy

She wasn't reall fond of his joke, even if somewhere it clamed her, that he didn't look like he was suffering even if he was, she knew him well enough…to pretend was a habit of Hugo he didn't lose but how egoist it may sound Rosie was happy about this in such situation se couldn't bear to see him in pain…how could she, he was almost a part of herself so much she loved him, she couldn't imagine life without him not even for a second! That night however she had o experience that pain when Hugo lost concious and her white flower dress was covered with blood on the side…it was only hours later that they parents found them and brought a doctor for Hugo…he survived that night by what the doctor called a miracle things that never happened twice. All he said to her when waking up was that he was pretending to find out how much she loves him with a weak but affectioning smile. Rosie pictured the smile of her brother in her mind when an unfamiliar voice piereced threw her memory and slowly the image of Hugo disappeared…

"I looked out for a private moment with you since a while mud crap" said an angry girl voice, Rosie was still not completely back but she knew already who was sitting opposite to her…Amalia, the head of the evil triumvirate!

"…I see" said Rosie openign the book Mrs. Fenugreek gave her, when Amalia hastly closed the book again hurting Rosie as her fingers were still inside the book and she pressed with all her force onto it

"Look at me stinky when I talk to you…focus because I want repeat this one again" said she with an authority voice, Rosie could only make a sign with her head, her attention was rather focused on her fingers right now when the pressing gave in.


End file.
